Demonic Princess: Uprising
by Foxx28
Summary: Kana came to the human world with only one task: collect the Jinchuriki and destroy The Great Shinobi Nations. To set things right again, she will bring together the most powerful beings to ever live. Please R&R OC
1. Obtaining Shukaku

Summary- Murakami Kana came to the human world with her father's servant, Takatsu, with only one task: collect the Jinchuriki and destroy The Great Shinobi Nations. To set things right again, she will bring together the most powerful being to ever live. As she gains respect and help from many shinobi. Will she conquer this land and obey her father's orders or will she turn away and pave her own destiny for love and friendship? So many questions that only with time will you find the answer.

-_-

In the peaceful sand dunes of Sunagakure no Sato the wind blew softly whispering to the lone traveler. The hooded figure wore a long silver coat that shielded him from the blistering heat of the sun that perpetually beamed down. A small child sat on his shoulder wearing a black cloak and a straw hat with a bell on the left side.

The sun had dropped when the figures arrived at Sunagakure no Sato. As they approached the gates, he pulled down his hood revealing spiky silver hair that reached his shoulders, and greenish yellow eyes. His smooth pale skin glowed as the moon steadily rose into the night. The child on his left shoulder removed the straw hat and held it relaxingly with in their left hand.

"Names and registration." The guard demanded.

"Murakami Takatsu and Murakami Kirai, we do not belong to any village but we wish to live here in Suna."

"Very well, welcome to Sunagakure no Sato."

The silver haired man, Takatsu, continued walking and soon they entered Suna. Homes where lit up and loud laughter rang from many restaurants and bars.

"Taka, where we going to stay?" Kirai asked. For the first time her features were visible from the moon light, her shoulder length fiery orange red hair was messy with her bangs in her face, and bright blue eyes looked around curiously.

The man sighed and looked around the village, then pointed toward an abandoned house. Kirai's eyes lit up in excitement and she hopped off Takatsu's shoulders.

"Yay lets go!" Pulling on his arm, Kirai made her way to the abandoned house. It was a small house yet big enough for the two of them. It defiantly needed some work, but they planned to be here for a while so why not choose a fixer upper? Kirai immediately began exploring the house, and noticed that some windows were broken but the power still worked. They each had their own rooms, but Takatsu had a feeling Kirai will be sleeping in his room for a while till she got use to the house.

There was still some furniture left in the house, like two beds, a couch, and some appliances.

"Are you hungry?" Takatsu asked opening his backpack.

"Mmhmm." She replied lying on the couch half asleep.

Grabbing some money from the bag, Takatsu left the house to get groceries.

~After dinner~

The two lay in Takatsu's bed each one wide awake talking.

"You remember why we are here right?" Takatsu asked looking up at the ceiling. Nodding, "Yes, do you think he will be in the Academy?"

"I'm not sure, but your father said that he felt that Shukaku was here somewhere. So I'll enter you into the academy tomorrow. For now lets get some rest we will figure things out later."

******I made an important change! Kirai's name changed to Kana!!!!!********

The next morning when by fairly quickly for Kana as she was entered into the academy and was attending the school that afternoon; her blue eyes gazed at the children playing a game of kick ball. She had no interest to play the pointless game as she sat on the railing observing.

'Who could it be?' Kana thought to herself, each child she looked at seemed to be the same as the last. She scanned the play ground each one had the same level in strength, and nothing seemed special about any of them. That is until a red headed boy came toward the group of children playing kick ball. He was younger than Kana, and he had dark rims around his eyes from the lack of sleep. As he handed them the ball, the children began to run away from him. Tears flooded his eyes as he reached out to them, causing sand the grasp a young girl's leg. Kana's eyes widened in surprise, as a blonde man jumped in front of the attacks.

The red headed boy's attacks ceased when he realized he knew the man.

"Gaara, calm down, it's me Yashamaru." The blonde man, Yashamaru, cooed leading the boy Gaara away from the academy. Filled with curiosity, the young girl jumped off the railing and began trailing after the two. They eventually stopped at a small house near the outskirts of the village. Kana quietly tip toed to a window and sat listening to their conversation.

"I hurt you …" Garra mumbled wrapping Yashamaru's injured hand in gauze.

"No, it's just a scratch it doesn't hurt." Smiling Yashamaru ruffled his hair.

"What does pain feel like?" Garra asked picking up an envelope opener. He stared at the sharp pointed tip and plunged it into his hand only to be stopped by sand. The red haired boy then repeatedly jabbed at the sand, but it was useless.

"Pain, well I'm not sure how to explain it but I'll do my best. It's a physical or mental suffering due to an injury, so where ever the injury is it's something that brings you sorrow and despair. Does that make sense?" Yashamaru scratched his, not sure if he explained it right.

"Yea, I think I get it." Garra then clutched his chest, 'It hurts here…could this be pain?' He thought.

"Well I have to get back to work. Why don't you play inside tonight?" Yashamaru suggested grabbing his ninja gear. He headed for the door as Kana quietly hid herself.

"See you later Garra."

--- Later that night ---

Kana sat in the abandoned house talking to Takatsu.

"I think I found him," Kana exclaimed excitedly, "He's really cute! I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. I wonder what I should say." She then looked up into the sky as if the answer was there.

"Very good work Kana-hime, tell me about him. Do the other children alienate him?" Takatsu asked, wanting details about the boy.

The red-orange haired girl nodded her head, "Yea they do it's so sad too! He accidently attacked someone today, but I think they deserved it. If someone was being that mean to me I would make them eternally suffer!" Laughed Kana.

"Yes, yes I know you would. It's getting late, why don't you go to bed." Takatsu advised, "You do have a big day ahead of you."

"Right! Goodnight Taka!" Kana said cheerfully skipping to her bedroom.

"Goodnight…"

Takatsu gazed out at the lit up village. Many questions swirled inside his mind as he tried to organize and shift through them.

'After we gain Shukaku, shall we continue in order or go straight to Kyuubi? He is bound to be enraged with the fact that he is trapped within a mere human.' He thought

"Kudara-sama, what do you advise us to do?" Takatsu asked closing his eyes as he opened a communication link between the two worlds.

"**Takatsu,"** came a booming voice, **"You will go to Kyuubi. He knows that Kirai is here, and is waiting for you. His host is a strong boy that will be of great use to my daughter. Finish up with Shukaku, he too will become useful in years to come." **

"Yes, Kudara-sama. We will do as you command. Thank you for your wisdom and guidance." Takatsu then cut the communication link.

He sighed heavily opening his eyes. 'Just as I thought,' Takatsu then felt a tug on his pants.

Kana gazed up at him sleepily, rubbing her eyes she asked, "Was that daddy?"

Takatsu looked at her surprisingly, "Yes I was just talking to him. How did you know?"

The seven year old shrugged, "I don't know, I just felt his presence here and then he was gone."

"Okay well back to bed." He directed, shooing her back into her bedroom.

--- The next day ---

Kana sat on the same railing, gazing out at the play ground looking for Garra. She spotted him sitting alone on the swings. Looking around here to make sure no one was paying attention, the small girl then disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the play ground.

"Hi my names Kana, what's yours?" Asked Kirai introducing herself enthusiastically.

"Garra," He mumbled shyly, but his eyes lit up in happiness.

"Do you want to play?" She inquired offering her hand. Garra nodded his head and took Kirai's outstretched hand. The two chased each other around the playground and took turns pushing one another on the swings. They played until it was time to go inside, where they learned about the basics of chakra and the different elements. Kana listened intently on the lectures soaking up all the information she could learn. The day soon ended and it was time for the two to part ways.

"You'll be here tomorrow won't you?" Garra asked sadly not wanting his new friend to leave.

"Of course I will silly! I'll be waiting by the swings!" Waved Kana as she walked in the opposite direction of Garra.

The red haired boy returned the wave and watched her retreating form till she was out of sight. Then he too turned around and walked back home with a smile on his face, and this time there wasn't anything the villagers could say or do to ruin his perfect day.

---

"Guess what!" Yelled Kana running to Takatsu, "I learned about chakra today! And I played with Garra. He's really shy, and nice and even though he's two years younger than me I still love playing with him!"

Smiling Takatsu chucked softly, "Well it sounds like you had a pretty good day. So to celebrate your great day how about I treat you to yakisoba?"

Kana's eyes lit up, "Yakisoba! Thank you Taka!"

The two then swiftly left the house in search for a yakisoba stand. It wasn't hard to find and it wasn't that busy either.

"What can I get you two?" An elderly man asked, bringing out water's.

"Ill have the kata-yakisoba please!" Kana excitedly ordered.

"And as for me I'll have shio-yakisoba." Ordered Takatsu, giving the man their menus.

"Alright coming right up." The yakisoba man replied moving to the back of the kitchen to place their order.

Their food only took a few minutes to cook and it was soon delivered out to an extremely enthusiastic Kirai; who devoured the noodles within minutes.

"Now Kana-hime, this is a special treat. You won't be able to have yakisoba all the time. It isn't very nutritious or good for you. Your father would kill me if I returned you all fat and weak. So you must eat vegetables, fruits, and protein to grow strong." Takatsu lectured.

Kana sat and listened attentively until he was done and then continued with her meal. Satisfied, Takatsu then began his meal. After they were done eating the two headed back to the house. On their way they ran, literally, into a rather familiar red haired boy. He slammed into Kana, who was looking around not paying any attention to where she was going. They both fell back onto the ground rubbing their heads.

"Hey! Watch where yah- Oh hey Garra!" Kana exclaimed helping him up off the ground.

His tear streaked face, and puffy eyes were an immediate give away that he had been crying. The red haired boy clutched a small brown paper bag; the contents of the bag were unknown. Putting a comforting hand on his back, Kana led him out of the streets and into a near by park. The two sat in the grass and Takatsu decided to give them their space and sat on a bench not to far from where they were sitting.

"What happened?" Kana asked sincerely concerned for the boy.

"I was going to bring some medicine to the girl I hurt today, but she rejected the medicine called me a 'disgusting monster, who should have never been aloud to live'; she then slammed to door in my face. I just wanted to help her…" Cried Garra more tears filling his eyes.

"Oh Garra," Comforted Kana pulling him into a hug, "Forget about her. She's a mean, cruel girl who doesn't care about others. It was wrong of her to call you those things, it wasn't nice at all; you were just trying to help her. Don't think about her, think about me kay'. I'll always be here for you; I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Garra moved his head closer into her upper shoulder and clutched the back of her shirt tightly. Softly he cried into Kana's embrace. Once all the tears had been shed, Garra lifted his head out of her shoulder and looked up at her.

The two talked for a couple minutes before they stood up out of the grass and walked over to Takatsu.

"Garra, this is Takatsu." Kana introduced, "And Taka, this is my friend Garra."

Takatsu smiled warmly at the boy, "Nice to meet you Garra."

The red headed boy nodded shyly looking half at the ground and half at the young adult.

"Well, it's getting late shall we walk you home?"

--- Next day ---

Garra sat on the swings by himself waiting for Kana. The high pitched creaking noise ran throughout the playground as he slowly pushed himself back and forth. The loud voices of other children's laughter filled the air making the boy even more depressed. As the red haired boy looked down sadly, he began talking to a worn out bear he was holding.

"See, I told you she would leave. No one wants to be friends with a monster…" He muttered sadly, dragging his bear across the sand as he slowly swung back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" A female voice asked. Turning around Garra's eyes lit up as he saw Kana standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"You are not a monster!" She assured him, pushing him high into the sky on the swings, "And I already told you I'm not going anywhere. I was helping Taka find a job and we lost track of time. I didn't abandon you or anything silly!" Smiling the two then begun another happy day together.

The lecture of the day was history and the importance of learning from it. Even though it bored Kirai to her very core, she still forced herself to listen; knowing that if they were teaching it to them then it must be important for them to know.

"You must study history and see the importance of it so you don't make the same mistakes they did. You must learn from their mistakes, just like during kunai practice. If you aren't holding the kunai right, you can correct yourself and learn from it. But if you don't even notice your mistake then your aim will be off, and you won't ever survive in the ninja world." Their sensei finished, satisfied as the majority of the class nodded their heads in understanding, which included Kana and Garra.

They then moved on towards the Taijutsu lesson for the day. The class had all ready learned the stances, and strikes they just needed to spar now.

"Okay class, pick a partner and begin sparing." He announced as everyone scattered around the training ground looking for their friends.

It was a given that Kana and Garra would be each others partners and they immediately began the sparring. Moving into the stance they were taught, Kana rushed forward striking Garra's shoulder only to be stopped by his sand. Grimacing, she spun around and tried another punch to his chest, but again sand stopped her attack.

Becoming frustrated, she began to think of a way to beat the sand. As she pondered, Garra saw an opening and he punched her in the shoulder. Seeing his attack out of the corner of her eye she was barely able to dodge his punch.

"Hey I was thinking! You can't punch me!" Kana yelled breaking her concentration.

"In a real battle no one is going to wait for you to figure out their techniques and how to beat it." Garra replied rushing forward again.

This time Kana was ready as she slipped into a defensive position. She ducked under a punch, and then moved her leg underneath Garra's own legs, she expected to hit sand instead but she swept his legs off the ground making him fall. His sand broke his fall, as he looked at Kana in amazement. But his smile quickly faded as he looked into Kana's eyes, her once deep beautiful blue eyes were replaced by dark blood red orbs. As Garra stared into her scarlet eyes he was neither scared nor terrified. He felt calm and was drawn to her eyes, as if he was wrapped in wire and Kana was slowly reeling him in closer.

Kana herself just stared at Garra, as foreign chakra was pumped into body. Power and knowledge flooded her mind and body. She saw images of places she has never been and people she has never met, yet it all seemed so familiar. She then did see someone she knew her father; he had a fiery phoenix on his shoulder as he addressed nine other people.

As Garra grew closer to her he had this uncontrollable feeling that he had to bow to her. It was like royalty stood before him and he didn't even know it yet and his subconscious knew he had to bow. His mind kept telling him to and soon his body moved on its own as Garra was unable to control himself. He watched as her eyes dulled and her body drained of all color, yet she still stood tall.

A ping of worry hit Garra as he watched, yet something within him told him she was okay. After a minute went by Kana's complexion returned and her eyes faded back to their normal blue color; Garra hurriedly stood up to see if she was okay.

"Kana, what happened?" He asked helping her sit down.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Kana replied, she herself was just as confused as Garra.

Their sensei had been walking around watching the other teams spar and made his way towards Kanda and Garra.

"Are you okay?"

Kana nodded her head, "Yeah just feeling a little sick, can I go home?"

"Yes, Garra why don't you walk her home."

---

"This is where you live?" Garra gasped looked at the old run down house.

"Yup," Was all she said as she walked into the house.

"Taka!" She yelled, knowing he didn't start work yet. He came out of the kitchen, "What are you doing home?" His voice full of worry; Kana thanked Garra for walking her home then quickly ushered Takatsu into her room.

"I don't know what happened, Garra and I were sparing and I was trying to get passed his sand barrier thing and I was concentrating and then I suddenly got passed it and I made Garra fall. I then began to feel a rush of power and I felt different. I then saw people and places that I never saw until I saw daddy. He was in the throne room with nine other people plus a red-orange phoenix perched on his shoulder." Kana exclaimed taking a deep breath then continued, "They were having some kind of meeting about the elemental nations. I didn't understand most of it but they did say that they were going to destroy them. Taka, who were those people?" Kana asked her voice shaky as she trembled slightly.

Takatsu rubbed his temples and sighed deeply then answered her, "Those were the tailed beasts in their human forms before they were sealed. Now tell me exactly what you were thinking before Garra's sand shield went down."

Kana thought for a moment trying to remember, "I was thinking that I wanted the barrier to come down. I think I actually wished for it to go down and then it came down…"

"I see," Mumbled Takatsu then turned his attention to Kana, "Kana-hime, your father told you that you had one of the tailed beasts sealed within you didn't he?"

She nodded lifting the back of her shirt revealing a tattooed ten feathered Phoenix that covered her whole back and its long tail wrapping around to her belly button. Around the seal on her stomach was ten feathers but only one was colored an orange red.

"Just as I thought…" Takatsu whispered, "Kana-hime," he announced, "Your father sealed his strongest and most precious pet within you, Suzaku the ten tailed Phoenix. All the other tailed beasts respect her, and obey every command. Which means when today you wanted Garra's sand barrier to come down, Shukaku, the demon residing in Garra, obeyed; and he took down the barrier." He explained.

Kirai nodded her head understanding, "What is Suzaku like?" she asked.

"Well, I am extremely lucky to be one of the few that has met and talked to Suzaku. She is gentle, kind, loving and hates to fight. Suzaku will only enter a fight when necessary; and many see her as a mother figure. Her beauty is far greater than anything in this world and her powers are vast and limitless. The rest you will have to learn for yourself. I guess I should break the communication barrier with her now sense you already gained a tail."

Takatsu then moved into the living room where there was more space. He sat down cross-legged and motioned for Kana to do the same. Placing one hand on her forehead and making a one handed seal with the other, Takatsu whispered, **"Kokoro:** **Densou Kaihou."**

**Kana's eyes immediately felt heavy and once they shut she found herself atop a mountain surrounded by clouds. The clear blue sky seemed to go on forever as she moved toward a lit cave. Once she reached the end she saw a huge red-orange bird. Its tail and wings were covered in fire but you could distinctly count ten tails on the large beast. **

**"_We finally meet hatchling. My name is Suzaku the Mistress of all demonic beasts and your fathers most trusted ally."_****_Suzaku stated bowing her head slightly to Kana, "We are now able to communicate and when you leave this place you will be able to hear my voice and I will hear yours; all you have to do is think whatever you wish to say to me." _**

**"_What is this place exactly?" Kana questioned looking around. She touched the cave walls, the material was solid. The damp cold walls felt alive like an actual mountain. _**

**"_We are in your mind. I reside here, as I refuse to live within your stomach." Suzaku answered, her voice soft and beautiful. _**

**"_Taka said that I have earned one tail? What does that mean?" Kana inquired. _**

**"_I have ten tails as you can see, and as my host you will inherit my powers. Gradually, you will earn tails as you progress and become stronger. The first tail is the easiest to obtain out of all the tails. But the host of Shukaku has only one tail to obtain, and getting that tail will take a while to acquire. As you gain more tails, they will become harder and harder to get and only you can receive my full powers. Humans aren't supposed to gain unworldly powers that we demons possess. It's your job to collect the sealed demons and destroy this world to create balance once again." Suzaku instructed. _**

**_Kana nodded, "What is it you can do?" She asked. _**

**"_All demons reign supremacy over an element or something. For instance, Shukaku controls the sand, Nibi controls the dead and Kyuubi controls wind. I command fire and the mind itself." _**

**"_What do you mean the mind?" Asked a very confused Kana. _**

**"_Let me start from the beginning so you will understand, Phoenixes are immortal; every 500 years we lit ourselves aflame and begin the next era a new being. We represent life being reborn from the ashes, so my blood can heal anything no matter how severe; it is a technique that you will eventually gain. I have gained much knowledge over my years of life, and I will share select memories with you. As I said earlier, I rule over the mind. It is an extremely difficult and complicated technique to learn but I'll do my best to explain it. There are stages of what you can control with your mind. First are objects such as kunai, swords, animals and medium sized boulders. Then heavier items like a ninja. You can also use it to destroy buildings and such. As you gain more tails you will eventually be able to control their minds. That's enough on that though for today. Do you have any more questions?" _**

**_Kana nodded, "What happens now that I gained my first tail?" _**

**"_Ah, your first tail increased your chakra reserves; it gave you 2/20 of my chakra. The rest is up to you." Suzaku answered, "For now just learn all you can, train as hard as you can, and become the strongest Kunoichi in the elemental nations." _**

**Kana opened her eyes and looked around her. The sun had set and the dark house was silent. 'I guess Taka went to work…' **

**Deciding to take Suzaku's advice and go train, Kana left the house in search for a training ground. She found one easily and began doing pushups, crunches, and kunai practice. **

**Kana hit her target 6/10 times; she then picked up her kunai and tried again with the same result. **

**'****_You are gripping the kunai too tightly. Loosen your grip,' _****Mentally advised Suzaku. **

**Taking her advice, Kana loosened her grip a bit then threw the kunai. It hit the tree but it missed the bull's eye. Trying again, this time concentrating harder Kana threw the kunai and it landed dead center. **

**"Yes!" She yelled excitedly jumping up in the air. Collecting the kunai again, Kana stared at the target loosened her grip, and then threw it. The dull sound of metal embedding itself in wood was heard the rest of the night. **

**--- A week later --- **

**The energetic seven year old Kana could be found training at every hour of the day. After meeting Suzaku, she threw herself into training and insisted that Takatsu train her. The young man eventually agreed and began bringing scrolls home on training tips and techniques to help her become stronger. They bought chakra weights and Takatsu began teaching her how to use chakra. Not having any trees to climb, Kana began walking up the walls of their house and soon she stared to sit on the ceiling. Sitting on the ceiling took more chakra than just standing, but Kana grasped the concept and was soon able to meditate on the ceiling for long periods of time. **

**Suzaku gave her advice daily which helped her training regiment. She had even suggested on waking up at sunrise to jog around the village before it got to hot. Kana instantly agreed, and the next morning she was up early ready to train. **

**Garra soon saw the difference in Kana, and wanted to train also but couldn't find anyone that would help him. Each shinobi had refused to train him even though he was the son of the Kazekage. **

**"Kana," He had asked one day, "Could I train with you?" **

**"Of course!" She replied and eagerly told him her schedule and the two began training together regularly. **

**Kana sat in her room reading a scroll by moonlight. The seven year old couldn't sleep even though it was way past her bedtime. **

**"Training for beginners," She read out loud, "Introduction: The key to successful training is doing it right the first time. It is suggested to train with a higher ranked ninja to enable you to have perfect form on your techniques. The ranks are as follows: **

**Kage- The strongest shinobi in his/her respected village. They command their village's ninja army and have absolute rein and authority over the village. **

**Special Forces Unit- They are the backbone to each village and keep it running. Which out them, the village would not function correctly. There are currently numerous branches of Elite ninja's but the known branches are: **

**ANBU: The most common and widely used in all ninja villages. Primarily used to complete higher level missions that lower leveled ninja's cannot complete. **

** Hunter Nin: Introduced in the Second Elemental War and were used to track down rouge ninja's who had betrayed their village. They are extremely fast, and skilled at killing their target quickly. Some villages still use them today.**

**Jounin: The most common level that most ninjas reach. They make up 40%-60% of the ninja army in each elemental village. They are well rounded ninja with experience and knowledge in each of their techniques. Each Jounin generally teaches a Genin team for however long they wish until they feel their team is ready to move on up the ranks. **

**Chunin: The second most common rank; are primarily younger ninja. They make up 20%-45% of the ninja army. You achieve this rank by either passing the Chunin exams, a recommendation, or prove yourself in battle to be Chunin material. **

**Genin: Is the first level where children from the ages of 6-14 get their first taste of what being a shinobi is really about. They experience common D-ranked missions and low level C-ranked missions. They are generally put on teams of three consisting of two boys and one girl. Then every two years, the Chunin exam is taken place in a different village each year where all the elemental villages send their best Genin to compete." **

**Kana yawned bored of reading this information but turned the page, "Chapter 1: Chakra Control." **

**She continued reading until she couldn't keep her eyes open and passed out; which was at 3 o'clock in the morning. Three hours later she was up running around the village with Garra. **

**The boy was a few inches shorter than Kana and was much slower. What she thought was a jog, was a sprint to him. **

**"Come on, Garra!" She encouraged gradually speeding up. Not wanting to be left behind the boy pushed himself more to catch up with her. **

**When they had finally stopped sweat dripped down Garra's forehead as bent over gasping for air. **

**"How…are…you…so fast?" He managed to ask between breaths. **

**Kana shrugged her shoulders beginning to stretch for their next workout, "I dono, I guess I have always been like that. Plus I have longer legs than you!" She teased ruffling his hair. His dark rimmed eyes glared playfully as he too began his stretches. **

**The young fiery haired girl touched her chakra weights with to her two index fingers adding more weight to them. **

**"How much are you adding this time?" Garra asked looking over his shoulder at Kana. **

**"Ten pounds." She replied simply moving her arm and legs around. They moved slower than before and you could see that it strained her to move each muscle. **

**"Fifty push-ups, and sits-ups." Ordered Takatsu, entering the training field. **

**The two nodded and got right to work. Normally, Kana would finish before Garra but with her extra weight, it became harder and harder to continue. Sweat dripped onto the ground as she slowly continued pushing herself off the ground then lowering back down. Her arms began to tremble under the weight of her body plus fifty pounds on each limb. Kana's breathing became labored, and she clenched her teeth tightly. Her arms then gave out suddenly making her tumble to the ground face first into the dirt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she lay on the ground. She had reached rep number 46 and was almost done yet her body wouldn't let her continue. **

**'****_Finish your exercise.' _****Suzaku ordered mentally pushing to girl to continue, '****_Get up.'_**

**Takatsu watched quietly, holding Garra back from helping her up. "She cannot always depend on others to help her get back up," Mumbled Takatsu to Garra. Not understanding his logical words, Garra continued to try and squirm out of his grasp. **

**Moving her fingers through the dirt, then her feet Kana slowly pushed her upper body up off the ground. She breathed heavily, staring at the ground. **

**'You can do this.' Kana told herself moving her body into a push-up position. Then she pushed her body off the ground with her arms still trembling, and slowly brought her body back down. Repeating it four more times the exhausted seven year old collapsed again once she was finished this time with a smile on her face. **

**After the conditioning, the three took a small break drinking water and eating a rice ball. **

**"Taka, when do you think we should tell Garra?" Asked Kana later that night. **

**"Hmm, perhaps tomorrow. You two have grown closer and he seems to be quite fond of you." Takatsu winked, nudging her playfully. **

**Sticking out her tongue she protested, "Ewe, Taka I don't like him like that! He's my brother!" **

**Laughing Takatsu nodded, "Yes yes, I know I was only kidding. So then tomorrow you two won't go to school. I want to take the whole day to explain this to him carefully." **

**--- Early that morning --- **

**Kana did something out of the ordinary and met Garra at his house. He was surprised to see her and agreed to skip school even though he wasn't sure what was going on. Grasping his hand, something she has never done, she quickly led him though the deserted sandy streets of Suna. The morning sun had not even risen over the horizon as they reached her house. **

**Takatsu sat waiting for them in the living room, with a hot cup of tea in his hand. He smiled warmly at the two and gestured them to sit down. **

**"Garra, have you learned about the one tailed demon Shukaku yet in school?" Takatsu asked, once he received a nod he continued, "Then you should know that the history they teach you is incorrect. They did not seal the demon within a cup. He was to powerful to be kept in an object. So they sealed the demon within a child. That child is you, Garra. You have the one tailed beast Shukaku sealed inside your belly." **

**Garra stared at Takatsu, his dark rimmed eyes wide with shock. "That's why I am called a monster…that's why know one wants to be friends with me…it's because I truly ****am**** a monster." Mumbled Garra, he then turned his head to look at Kana, "Why? Why do you choose to be friends with a monster?" The boy wondered. **

**"Because I too have a demon sealed within me. I am just like you. But what people don't get is that we aren't monsters; we are separate from our demons, Garra. Don't forget that." Kana reminded hugging him. **

**Takatsu smiled again tucking a silver piece of hair behind his ear, "Now Garra, I'm going to open a communication link so you can talk to Shukaku. Ask him any questions you may have, and listen to what he has to say." Making the same hand seals as before Takatsu then whispered placing his to index fingers on his forehead, ****"Kokoro:** **Densou Kaihou."**

**_Garra found himself in an empty desert with hills and hills of sand as far as the eye could see. Turning around he saw a distant cave beneath the sand. _**

**_Once he reached the cave, he saw a giant sand colored raccoon with blue markings all over his body. _**

**"_Boy, it's about time you showed up!" The demon laughed, "What took you so long?" _**

**_The boy stood staring at the monster, a bit fearful, "Are you the demon Shukaku?" _**

**_The raccoon nodded, "Of course I am, but more importantly you have made an extremely powerful and useful ally." _**

**_Garra looked at the raccoon confused, "What do you mean?" _**

**"_I'm talking about that girl! Kaita, Kama, Kena whatever her name is-_**

**"_It's Kana!" Garra yelled angry for messing her name up. _**

**"_Yeah, yeah whatever, _****_Kana_****_ has Suzaku sealed within her. The ten tailed phoenix. You would do well to stay by her side and do whatever she tells you. You do not want her as an enemy when she gets older." Shukaku informed staring down at the boy. _**

**"_Why would I leave her?!" Garra questioned, "She was my very first and only friend! I'll stick by her till the end!" He promised. _**

**"_Good, keep it that way; and boy make sure you protect her. It is your job to make sure no harm comes to her. Your sand is something no one can penetrate so use it to protect her!" The demon ordered, shivering in fear at the thought of her fathers wrath if he found out she was hurt. _**

**_Garra nodded, "I will."_**

**Kana and Takatsu sat silently in the living drinking tea as they waited patiently for Garra to awake. His small body lay on the opposite couch unmoving with only his stomach slowly rising and falling indicating he was breathing. **

**"Do you think he will come with us?" Kana whispered, taking a sip of her tea. **

**"I'm almost positive he will. He has a lot of potential to be a great shinobi, and he's a good person as well." Takatsu answered reaching over to feel his head. **

**"He's coming back," He announced, moving back over to the opposite couch. **

**Garra sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.**

**"So…?" Kana asked excitedly, "How did it go?" **

**The red haired boy smiled, "Great, he's really not that bad. He said that he would help me with my training so I can become just as strong as you." **

**Kana laughed, "HA! Like that would happen!" The two smiled at each other then laughed again. **

**"Garra there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you." Takatsu interrupted, "Kana-hime and I will be leaving Suna in two weeks and we want you to come with us. It is of course your choice, and I don't want you to choose now. You really need to think it over, because we are traveling to Konoha next and we don't know when we will ever be back in Suna. Think on it for a while then give me your answer." **

**--- Later that Night --- **

**Kana slept soundly in her bed. The training that afternoon completely wiping the young girl out. Takatsu sat in his own room with a candle light looking over a scroll he had taken from the library he worked at. **

**Numerous aged and ripped scrolls littered the desk as he scanned over the paper. The scroll read forbidden techniques. But he quickly tossed it aside, not finding what he was looking for. Quickly creating hand seals he opened a communication link, "Kudara-sama, Sunagakure no Sato does not have the jutsu you seek." He apologized, "But Konoha is known for its Kinjutsu specialists so I'm quite positive it will be there."**

**"****You will search every inch of this nation until you find it. It is here, my pitiful wife hid it somewhere I know it. Find it." **

**"Yes, Kudara-sama I will. There is also something you should know. I fear Kana might grow attached to the humans here on earth, and might not complete her mission." **

**"Hmm, yes that is a problem. Make sure you remind her of what she is, who she is and the consequence for betraying me. I do not want her to gain Suzaku's knowledge, it would ruin my plans. And if we need to we will go to plan B. Do not fail me." **

**"Yes, Kudara-sama, I understand. I will not let you down." He mentally bowed then severed the connection. **

**--- A week later --- **

**Garra had been quieter than normal. His thoughts keeping him distant from the physical world. Kana and Garra had finished their training and Kana left to train alone for awhile. **

**The red haired boy ambled along the streets alone, noticing all the glares and whispers. Each cruel laugh penetrated deep into his skin, hitting him like needles as he tried his best to ignore them. But to ignore them all was impossible, and soon he found himself running along the streets trying to escape their unwelcoming stare. The young boy tried thinking of Kana, but the deep pain in his heart that had been tearing him up inside was growing bigger. A few months of memories can't solve year's worth of pain no matter how good and enjoyable those few months had been. **

**He ran until he found a secluded playground, and he sat on the swings like he had so many times, and swung himself back and fourth slowly. Garra closed his eyes, and let the wind take him to another place besides here. **

**"****_If you hate it so much here, and you have the opportunity to leave, why are you hesitating so much?" asked Shukaku mentally. _**

**"_I don't know, is there really any reason to stay?" Garra wondered, "Yashamaru…he would be worried sick if I didn't come home. He cares about me…" _**

**"_I don't know kid," The raccoon warned, "I'm not so sure about him. He seems a little off to me. But if you think so…" _**

**"Garra!" A voice yelled, bringing him out of his daydream. **

**The said boy opened his eyes to find Yashamaru looking at him worriedly. **

**"I have been looking all over for you. Let's go home okay?" He announced grasping Garra's hand and leading him away from the playground.**

**"****_See, he does love me."_**

**---- Late that night --- **

**Garra sat on his bed staring at the moon, having only slept an hour the boy was wide awake. Being the container of the raccoon, the young boy never slept more than an hour every night. **

**But soon the moon became obscured by a building and he decided to leave the house and sit atop the highest building so nothing could interfere with his vision of the moon. **

**Garra sat on the Kazekage's tower looking over the village. He could see everything, and even though it was a long climb it was sure worth it. Dangling his feet off the side, the boy sat silently enjoying the quietness of the sleeping village. **

**"****_Should I ask Yashamaru about leaving the village with Kana-chan and Takatsu-san?" he mentally asked. _**

**"_No, do not say a word to him." Shukaku advised, "That man is untrustworthy, who knows what he will do." _**

**"_Oh come on, Yashamaru wouldn't do something that would hurt me. Remember he loves me Shukaku. People who love each other don't hurt one another. Just like a mommy and a daddy, right?" _**

**_Shukaku sighed heavily and shook his head, "Kid believe what you want, just don't say anything to that worm okay?" _**

**"_Fine, I won't say anything for now." Garra pouted and returned to look at the moon. _**

**A cloud moved over the moon and the village grew dark from the absence of light that the moon provided. Suddenly two kunai's were thrown towards Garra's back and his sand shield automatically blocked them. **

**Garra turned around in horror to see an assassin preparing to kill him. He put up his hands in defense as more kunai were thrown at him. They all were collected by the sand, nothing penetrating it's defenses. **

**"Stop it!" Garra yelled, tears falling from his eyes as he reached out towards the man. His sand automatically followed and began covering the man in sand cocoon. **

**"****_Reach out your hand and squeeze your hand into a fist." Shukaku commanded helping the boy. _**

**He did as he was told and the sand tightened around the man squeezing the life out of him. Garra released him once he thought he was dead and his body fell to the floor. Trembling, he slowly walked over to his attacker and took off his bandana, revealing Yashamaru. **

**"WHY?!" yelled Garra tears falling from his eyes. **

**Yashamaru opened his eyes slightly and managed to mumble, "Please die, demon." Before his chest exploded from exploding tags. **

**His sand protected Garra as he clutched his head screaming. **

**--- Kana's house --- **

**The house was silent even Takatsu was asleep at this ungodly hour. Kana's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she sat straight up turning her head in the direction of the Kazekage tower. **

**"Garra…" She whispered running out of the house. **

**--- Kazekage Tower --- **

**Sand stood up around Garra as he screamed in pain; grains of sand engraving the kanji for love on his top left side of his forehead. The wound healed immediately but word written in blood remained. **

**"Why?!" He cried, "Why won't anyone love me?" The boys anguish and pain clear as he fell to his knees clutching his chest. **

**"It hurts…" Garra whispered hoarsely, "The pain in my chest…" Sand began to form a protective cocoon around the boy as more tears fell. Kana arrived minutes later and gasped at the sight before her. **

**She took a step forward towards Garra but the sand retaliated making her quickly step back. **

**"Garra!" She shouted trying to get through to the boy, but he ignored her calls. He had retreated to his subconscious, the pain too much for him to handle. Using the sand to shield him, Kana was unable to get close to Garra as she relentlessly attacked the sand. **

**"****_Command the shield to come down." Suzaku advised, seeing the current situation. _**

**"Shukaku!" Kana ordered her voice commanding and full of authority the young seven year old did not realize she had, "Take down the barrier!" **

**Grains of sand slowly fell out of the place as the clumps began dropped back to earth. Kana was instantly at Garra's side cradling the young boy in her arms. The cold body felt limp in her arms as he did not respond to any of her words. Closing her eyes, tears began to form as she hugged the red haired boy closely. **

**"I'm here Garra, please open your eyes…" She whispered her tears dripping down onto his head. **

**_Within his mind, Garra felt numb as he sat next to Shukaku. The raccoon demon tried his best to comfort the boy but he ignored the attempts and Shukaku all together. As he sat with his legs closely tucked into his chest and his arms wrapped around them, the boy ceased to cry. The tears dried up, as emotions drained from his body. He simply stared ahead at wall thinking intently. _**

**"_Tell me Shukaku," Garra finally spoke, "What is the true meaning for me being here in this world?" The deep questions far surpassing an intellect of a five year old. _**

**_Shukaku was taken aback by the question and chose his words carefully, "No one knows their true purpose here until they have fulfilled it and returned to kami-sama. So until then, you must do what you feel is right and hope that that is the correct path to walk." _**

**_Garra shook his head, "That's not good enough. I need to know that there is a reason to live; a reason to get up in the morning, a reason to actually want to do something with my life." _**

**_Shukaku inwardly shook his head, 'These are not questions a child should be thinking about…' _**

**"_If you must need a reason, live to get stronger; live to protect those you love and care for, like Kana-sama. She cares deeply for you and I know you do as well. So protect her, grow stronger for her. _****_Live for her, _****_and that will be your reason to get up in the morning." Shukaku advised hoping he was giving the child good advice. _**

**_Garra stood up and stared up at Shukaku, "Fine, I will live my life only to serve and protect, Kana-hime."_**

**Garra slowly opened his cold dead green eyes, as he looked up at the weeping Kana. **

**"Why are you crying?" He asked, moving out of her lap. **

**Completely surprised and over come with joy the girl pulled him into a tight hug. **

**But once she saw the look in his eyes, to cold mercilessly stare, she knew he had changed from the fun, loving, boy she once had grown to care for. **

**"Garra," Kana whispered, and grasped his cold hand in her own warm one, "Lets leave this village." **

**And the next morning the three travelers left the village traveling like shadows. Their identities unknown to all who came into contact with them, as they made their way to Konohagakure no sato. **

**--- 6 months later --- **

**It took the three longer than expected to reach the large village. Taking many detours, and doing petty favors to get money, they were able to accumulate enough to get them to Konoha. **

**"What is Konoha like?" Kana asked Takatsu as they traveled slowly along the main road. **

**"Well they are strong ninjas who care for their comrades more than any other village. Many ninja's from Konoha are in the bingo book, they are extremely skilled and could kill with one strike." Takatsu explained, "One day you two will become just as strong and will be able to do the same." **

**Garra remained silent listening to the conversation as Kana stared at Takatsu in awe, "Who are they? The ones listed in the bingo book?" **

**Takatsu flipped through a couple of pages and skimmed down to the bottom of a page, "Hatake Kakashi: Known as the copy cat ninja. He can copy any technique and use it against you. Is skilled with a blade, and is a well rounded shinobi specializing in Ninjutsu. His appearance is silver white hair, his head band over his left eye, and his age is unknown. **

**(Blah blah blah…. He continues reading off names.) **

**And lastly Uchiha Itachi: The youngest shinobi to graduate from the academy at the age of six, this skilled Anbu captain is said to have never lost a fight. He is extremely fast, and excels in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. His age is also unknown." Finished Takatsu, inwardly growing bored of the book. **

**"Wow," Gasped Kana, "They are really strong. Do we have to enter the academy too?" **

**"Yes, that is most likely where the Kyuubi host will be. He should be young, around Garra's age." **

**Garra remained silent, and soon the other two followed in suite continuing their journey quietly. **

**That night Kana sat by the fire reading a scroll, she rubbed her eyes sleepily but continued to read. Garra walked over and sat next to her. **

**"You should get to bed, you're tired." Garra commented. **

**"I am not." She protested but was soon followed by a loud yawn making her drowsier. **

**"See, I told you." **

**Kana waved him off and climbed into her bed sleeping bag instantly falling asleep. Garra shook his head and climbed up into a tree above where Kana was sleeping. He sat up in his perch all night watching over her as he conversed with Shukaku. **

**--- **

**They reached Konoha within a couple of days, and the cool weather of winter quickly greeted them. **

**Even though Kana was more attuned to warmer climates, she found herself enjoying the nice weather. The misty quiet mornings with fresh dew gently touching the ground and the soft rustle of trees from the wind seemed enchanting to her. All the green trees and bushes bewildered her, as she had never seen anything like it. Not even seeing the village yet, Kana already liked Konohagakure no Sato just solely based off of scenery. **

**As they neared the gates, Takatsu had to scold Kana for continuously touching nearby leaves of a bush. **

**"Kana leave the bush alone. You will attract unwanted attention to us." **

**Garra pulled her away leading her back onto the main road. **

**"But it was soft, it had like fuzzy hair on it…" mumbled Kana quietly in protest. **

**"State your name and business." A young man asked at the gate. Kana recognized his jacket signifying he was a Chunin. **

**"This is Murakami Kana, and Murakami Garra. I am their older brother Takatsu. We wish to say here for awhile. I am in need of a job." Takatsu answered confidently. **

**"Very well," Replied the bored Chunin, "Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato." **

**And so the three entered the large village; beginning a new adventure. **

**---- **

**GAH! This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written! I just couldn't find a stopping point! Other chapters will be shorter I just wanted to get the story going. Also not as much will happen in each chapter as it did in this one. **

**I do tend to move the story along quite fast. I do not like to go day by day for too long. I will frequently do time skips it may be a week, month or a year whatever I think is needed. REVIEWS are welcome and I appreciate every single one of them so please R&R. **


	2. Dealing with Demons

Previous Chapter:

"Very well," Replied the bored Chunin, "Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato."

**Demonic Princess Chapter 2: Dealing with Demons**

As they passed through the gates, Kana's enthusiasm disappeared. Faces turned to look at them-unwelcoming faces.

"Why are they staring at us?" She asked loosing her self confidence, as she moved closer towards Takatsu and Garra. As they walked, many villagers curiously stared at them as if not sure whether to shun them or welcome the travelers.

"I'm not sure," He mumbled, uncomfortable under their watchful eyes.

Garra was tried of being stared at, having people act like he was some kind of new animal that was just discovered. He glared at them, his icy eyes narrowing when others tried to glare back; they all stumbled back into their shops and continued about their boring business, as if they were ignoring the three travelers. But Kana and Garra knew that they were still being watched. They felt it in the back of their minds, sending a chill down their spine. Kana tilted her head towards Garra a little bit, careful not to make it obvious that she knew the man was there, Garra caught her gaze a nodded slightly.

Kana tried to concentrate on where the intense stare was coming from. It was too harsh to be from the villagers, it felt was very…powerful. Kana didn't understand what she was feeling and asked Suzaku for help.

"_Good, you are aware that someone is watching you very suspiciously. What are you feeling right now is his chakra, when you concentrated on his location you found his chakra. The man is very strong, and it seems his intentions are not bad. He is just curious…so be mindful of your actions. Do not give him a reason to attack." _

Kana mentally nodded her head at Suzaku thanking her, and then turned her head in the direction of where she thought the man was. It was so fast she barely saw him, but she caught the symbol on his shirt. It was some kind of fan, the top half white and the bottom half red; and then he was gone. Just like that, the man disappeared. Startled, she squinted at the roof tops searching but it was useless he was gone.

The main road took the travelers to the Hokage tower. The large red building was far taller than any in Suna. It had the kanji for 'fire' written in front of it, just like Suna had 'wind'.

Garra looked past the building at the faces carved into the large mountain.

'That would be a good place to see the moon…' he thought imagining the clear sky and bright beautiful moon in front of him. He shook the daydream away, 'Later,' he told himself, then continued walking with Takatsu and Kana into the Hokage tower.

Kana had never seen so many ninja in once place before. Every turn they took, their were ninja's. They wore a strange mask, and looked at them curiously; unsure of where she had seen them.

'Of course!' she thought remembering, 'They are ANBU. I read about them in one of those scrolls. They are under the direct order of the Hokage, and protect him with their lives.'

Kana mentally gave herself a high five, excited that she was actually getting to see them. Once they reached the end of the long hall way, they saw a receptionist. She was busy talking to what seemed like a villager. They each were dressed in a simple t-shirts and skirts, and neither was armed.

"Excuse me," Takatsu interrupted, "We would like to see the Hokage please,"

The women looked around her friend at Takatsu then at Kana and Garra.

"I'll talk to you later," The receptionist mumbled then waved the Takatsu closer, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, we do not. But if possible we would like to see him now." Takatsu asked politely.

The receptionist groaned, then got up out of her chair and lightly knocked on the giant oak door.

"Hokage-sama," She called through the door, "You have foreigners that wish to speak to you."

"Let them in," A voice responded. And so the receptionist did as she was told and let the three travelers in.

An aged man sat behind the desk taking a drag from his pipe, then exhauled the smoke slowly.

"How may I help you?"

Takatsu stepped forward, "My name is Takatsu and this is my sister Kana, and my brother Garra. We wish to stay in Konoha for awhile, and I would like to enter them into the Konoha Academy. There is just one problem."

"And what would that be?"

"I am a traveling merchant you see, and I make my money by selling goods. We would need to leave the village from time to time, but that might be a problem because they wish to become ninja's." Takatsu explained. Kana looked up at him, marveling at his deception skills.

Sarutobi took another deep long drag, the exhaled it slower than the last one, "I see," He finally responded, "And why have you chosen to enter them into the academy here in Konoha?"

"Well sir, they begged me too. It has been their dream to be a ninja sense they saw them in other villages, and I thought out of all the others Konoha is the best place for them to grow up in." Takatsu confessed, hoping the Hokage would believe it.

Kana began to get the feeling of being watched again and turned her head behind her to look at the door. She couldn't shake the feeling and it only seemed to get more intense. Kana swallowed and stepped closer to Garra, nearly holding his hand. He too felt that they were being watched by the same person, but his face did not reveal any sign that he was aware of it.

"Okay, I'll let you stay here for now and those two may enter the Academy as well. But I will not help you find a place to live, that will be your job. Also be aware that I will have my men watching you, but only for security purposes sense you have been to other villages." Smiling at the two children the Hokage signed three papers than handed them to Takatsu, "These are papers stating that you are now residents of Konoha. Please enjoy your time here at Konoha."

Once they had excited the Hokage tower, Sarutobi announced, "You may come out now." And a young boy materialized from his hiding spot, "What did you think Itachi?"

The young boy was around the age of 11 or 12; his long raven hair was tied in a low pony tail, and was dressed in the standard Anbu uniform.

"I'm sure the man knew I was here. The girl seemed to sense where I was because she turned around and looked at me even though I was masking my presence. The boy I am not sure of, if he did know I was there is made no motion that he did." He answered his voice dead of any emotion.

Sarutobi nodded, "I see potential in both of them, it just worries me that they will have to leave from time to time, but that I guess cannot be helped. I would I like you to watch them, but do not over due it. They are already aware of your presence as it is. You are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied bowing, and moving towards the door.

"Oh, Itachi?" Sarutobi called.

Itachi turned around, "Yes?"

"Pay close attention to Naruto, will you for me? I have a feeling that he will want to become friends with the two new students and it worries me." Sarutobi requested, rubbing his temples.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Bowing the young boy then left.

The three searched for a suitable house but they were all to expensive.

"Why don't we find an abandoned one, like we did in Suna?" Asked Kana, as they walked through the older district of Konoha, where all the larger clans lived.

"I suppose we could, I just wouldn't know where to look." Takatsu answered rubbing the back of his head.

They excited the rich district and as they were walking Kana noticed a beat up path that went into the forest.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked away from the others and onto the path.

"Kana?" Takatsu called seeing her stumbled onto the path, "where are you doing?"

Garra was instantly already on the path following her without a moments hesitation. Takatsu groaned and followed the two young children.

Kana went deeper and deeper on the path pushing overgrown branches out of her way. The dense forest then seemed to thin as Kana heard the sound of rushing water.

"A river!" She announced back to them even though Garra was within a couple feet.

Seeing a break in the forest, she became excited and quickly pushed her way through. A thorny bush clung tightly to her clothes, and Kana pulled hard to get away from it ripping the sleeve of her shirt. Not even caring about her shirt, the young girl pressed on, as she was practically out of the forest.

The river was much larger than she had imagined it to be, the current of the water was harsh and could easily knock an adult off their feet let alone a child. Kana stared at the running water wanting to touch it.

She stepped closer to the rushing water, just wanting to grasp the powerful yet soothing water in her hands. Kana reached out her hand, yet it wasn't close enough.

"Kana, be careful!" Garra called to her, becoming increasingly nervous watching her.

"I am!" she replied, jumping onto a large boulder. Laying flat on her stomach she reached her hand down and touched the icy cold liquid. It flowed into her hands then disappeared through the gaps of her fingers. She frowned and grasped more water in her hand, but with the same result.

Garra's eyes widened as he saw the boulder slowly begin to slide through the mud into the water.

"Kana!" was all he could cry before she fell into the rushing water.

**Kana's POV:**

Water filled my lungs I found myself in the chilling water. Swimming to the surface I gasped for air but water forced its way down my throat. I coughed up the liquid, its coldness stung my throat. I kicked my legs hard underneath the water trying deperatly to stay above water.

"Kana-sama!" I heard Takatsu yell, and then the splash of his body entering the water. A rush of water pushed my head underneath the surface again as I dove deep into the river.. The current was strong as it pulled me farther down the river; my small body was unable to challenge nature's unstoppable force.

"Taka!" I managed to yell, my voice raw and scratchy before i was pulled back under the water.

I saw Takatsu swim towards me but current keeping an even distance between us. The current pulled me deeper down under the water and I tried with all my might to swim towards the surface but it only seemed to become farther and farther out of my reach. I kicked my feet, and used my arms to push the water out of the way again but this time it didn't work. I slowly sank down lower and I lifted my hand towards the surface hoping to grasp an invisible hand. I began loosing my strength and will to fight the unbeatable current. I became discouraged, barely able to move my arms and legs as they were becoming increasingly numb. The tingly sensation felt like a thousand needles digging into my skin as all me senses dulled.

I saw Takatsu above me frantically searching the surface for me. I wanted to do something, anything to let him know I was underneath him, slowly dying.

My eyes felt heavy as the pain in my chest became unbearable; my lungs screaming for oxygen, yet none was being given to it. The watery surface became blurred and I heard my heart beat within my ears. The normal rhyme slowing:

Bump bump……bump…bump…..bump…..bump…….bump……….bump

The pace slowed even more to a dangerous rate.

I was told that usually when people are about to die they say they saw their life flash through their minds. Things that they wish they wouldn't have done and things they wish they would have. But I thought of something different…as my heart beat it's last beat, all I could think about was, my angry father and how mad he would be. I could no longer hold my heavy eyelids open and I faded into darkness.

_  
"Kana," A voice whispered to me. The voice was familiar, it's warm smooth tone was welcoming and I followed her voice. _

_A women with long orange hair that reached the floor stood behind the gate. Her cream complexion was smooth like a porcelain dolls. Golden red eyes beckoned me closer as my feet began moving on their own towards her. _

"_Suzaku?" I called, not sure who this women was. _

_She nodded, "Yes child, this is my human form. Let me help you…you are on the verge of dying…let me save you." Her words made my head spin and I found myself agreeing yet I had never made the decision to do so. _

"_Close your eyes and I will take care of everything." Suzaku purred as I watched her return to her demon form. _

_I did as she told me to and closed my eyes, this time however choosing to. _

_--- _

**(Back to 3rd POV)**

The water around Takatsu began to bubble, the icy cold liquid instantly warming with increasing temperature. The water became rougher than before, if that was possible, and a wave threw Takatsu out of the river hitting the hard ground with a thud, falling instantly unconscious.

Garra watched Kana rise out of the water her whole body glowing a red-orange color. Her hair was more defined standing up in mid air, defying gravity. Kana's eyes seemed to glow a more golden red color as she rose higher above the river. The amount of chakra emitting off her made it seem like she was parting the river in two; the rushing water being pushed back in two separate directions.

Air filled Kana's lungs and her limbs became stronger as large amounts of demonic chakra pulsed through her small body. She laughed insanely staring down at Garra, becoming bloodthirsty.

Kana lifted her hand and looked at it, stretching it then balled it into a fist, preparing to attack the young boy.

Garra stared up at Kana, trembling; complete and utterly scared. His instincts told him to run, to get away from this powerful being that wished to destroy him; yet Shukaku urged him to stay and bow before her.

"_Suzaku will not hurt you if you show her that you are willing to follow her."_

Garra did as he was told and fell to his knees bowing his head. His whole body shook in fear as he stared down at the wet mud.

Kana cocked her head to the side, curious of what he was doing. She descended from the sky, and gracefully walked over the watered dirt. Still bloodthirsty she raised her fist and hit the child behind his head.

Garra wimpered, blood oozing out of the wound, as he crawled into the fetle postion as she began kicking him.

"_Stop it!" Screamed Kana, "Suzaku, stop it NOW!" _

Suzaku growled but released her hold on the girl. Kana's features immediately returned to normal as she fell to the ground unconscious like the others.

Itachi stared at the scene with wide eyes. Never before had he ever witnessed or felt anything more sinister. It was worse that the Kyuubi, much worse. It was like the wrath of god himself. Itachi shook his head, 'I must report this to Hokage-sama.'

---

On the other side of Konoha a few hours earlier-

A young blonde headed boy ran from a mob of angry villagers. A loaf of bread and apple were tucked underneath his arms as he sprinted as fast as his little legs would take him. Turning corner after corner the boy desperately tried to loose them but they seemed relentless and deadest to beat him again this morning.

Turning another corner he saw it was a dead end. The wall was too high to climb and he had only precious seconds before they found him. Looking around frantically, he saw no place to hide and placed two fingers together, transforming into a rock. An instant later the crowd rounded the corner and were confused to find the dead end empty. They didn't hang around to long, and soon the crowd disbursed all going their separate ways; mumbling curses and that they had better things to do than look for a demon.

Naruto waited a few minutes then he dispelled the jutsu appearing within a cloud of smoke.

"I guess they do teach you something useful in the academy," Mumbled the boy walking towards the exit of the alley cautiously. He looked left, right, and then right again before darting out into the crowd of people where he wouldn't be seen. The closely condensed bodies shoved and pushed Naruto around but he managed to get out of the main streets and into the allies that would safely take him home.

The boy lived in an abandoned apartment complex. He had only cold running water, a heated stove that barely worked, and a small refrigerator that had been abandoned along with the house. The other things like the ripped up mattress and worn down sheets, Naruto had found in a dumpster himself. He remembered carrying the mattress home. It was nearly three times his size as he slowly pushed it two blocks without any help. The edge had ripped because of it, but Naruto didn't care. It was either the mattress or the cold hard floor, and he would choose the beat up mattress any day. Once the blonde boy returned home he sat down on mattress and tore off a small piece of bread, eating it slowly. He then turned to the apple, 'It will rot faster than the bread, so I'll eat that first before the bread.'

Naruto then left the small room and went into what was supposed to be the kitchen. There was a large hole in the wall that leaked out all the warmth in the house. He opened the only working draw, and grabbed a rusted kunai. Slowly and delicately, he cut the apple's core out then, chopped up the good pieces of the apple and set them inside the refrigerator. Picking the core up, he put it in a basket near the stove where other flammable items such as pieces of wood, paper and fabric were stored. Once breakfast was over, Naruto decided to go check the dumpster to see if he could find anything useful.

Once he was outside again, he shivered.

'Winter will be here soon, I better find a heavier blanket…' Naruto thought to himself. He talked to himself a lot. Other kids had refused to acknowledge him, and only laughed at him when he talked. So the boy had begun to stop talking, the humiliation and teasing wasn't worth saying only a few words. The blonde didn't understand why everyone hated him so much; he had often wondered if it was the way he dressed. He couldn't afford any new clothes; he could barely keep himself alive as it is. Naruto shrugged, and continued walking.

Once he arrived at the dumpster he was glad to see he was the only one there. It was a popular dumpster among those that were homeless, because it was large enough so people could throw whatever they liked in it. Climbing into it he began ruffling through the items. There was a lot of wrappers, and rotting food within the dumpster but he was looking for things more important and he quickly moved the items aside. A broken chair was near the top and Naruto's eyes lit up. He could stack things underneath it to replace the missing leg. He moved the chair aside to the far end of the dumpster where their was the least amount of trash and then continued his search.

A thick jacket was buried deep within the trash; a giant hole of fabric was missing on the left side where your heart is. The boy smiled and placed it on top of the chair. Then after amount ten minutes of solid just digging and digging around he found a blanket much thinker than the ones he had.

Naruto gasped, today was a lucky day indeed! First he had escaped the villagers carrying food, and now he found three great items! He felt like crying, he was overcome with joy.

Hearing voices of the beggars off in the distance, the boy decided to grab his precious items before they were taken from him forcefully. Hurrying home, Naruto set the chair in a room next to the kitchen where a table should be, and placed the coat on the counter next to the stove. He then grabbed a piece of fabric out the basket and put it up to the jacket to see if it was big enough. The jagged fabric barely covered the hole but it was good enough for Naruto and he placed that aside onto a counter opposite of the stove.

He then moved into the bedroom carrying the large blanket. He wasn't sure why it had been in the dumpster, as he sat inspecting it.

There were a couple of stains and one large stain of red in the middle, so he assumed that that may have been the reason. Naruto then jumped up, and scrambled over to the window where he could see the sun.

'I forgot! I have to go to the Academy today!' Quickly checking how he looked in the broken bathroom mirror. Naruto washed his face and changed his clothes into something a bit more descent and less smelly from the garbage.

'I'll have to go to the river later to wash my clothes…' Naruto mentally reminded himself before running out the door to the Academy.

Naruto listened intently on everything his sensei said, thinking of ways to apply it to his daily life to make it easier.

"Chakra control is very important so we will be studying it today." Iruka announced. Once it was lunch time Naruto left the academy, not bothering to stay for the physical training. He wouldn't use that as much as he would the ninja techniques they taught them. Deciding to stop by the library on his way home, Naruto sneaked into the scroll section where all the ninja scrolls were kept. He found a couple on basic chakra control and substitution Jutsu's and decided to take them home.

Looking around to make sure no one was around; he stuck them in his shirt and carefully left the library inconspicuously. Hurrying home again he set the scrolls under a loose floor board next to the sharpest and newest kunai he had collected from the training grounds. His house was often broken into, and most of the time they would just break or take items such as his pillow.

Naruto saw the clothes lying on his bed, reminding him that he needed to go to the river and wash them.

"_Go wash them," _Kyuubi suggested, "_No one will be there at this time of day." _

Kyuubi inwardly smiled the widest smile showing rows upon rows of teeth as he saw the boy heeded his advice.

'_This shall be interesting.' _Kyuubi thought to himself.

He knew that Kana and the others were here. The fox had immediately sensed Kana's first tail when they walked through the gates; her body already synced with demonic chakra making it much easier to sense. Kyuubi couldn't hold his laughter in, the excited booming voice rang though Naruto's mind, he had to cover his ears it was so loud, yet that didn't help at all. Every fiber tingled with excitement at seeing Suzaku again, the fox was practically trembling with excitement.

Once Naruto reached the river he put his clothes into the river and found that it was hot. Confused and a bit surprised, the boy walked up the river to find the source of the heat. As he approached, an immensely powerful and evil chakra stopped him in his place.

'_Ah how I have missed this chakra…'_ Kyuubi mumbled to himself, feeling the chakra just as Naruto did.

The blonde boy's body was frozen still as he saw a young girl hovering in the air, seemingly parting the river in two with just bare chakra. She laughed wildly, her red-orange hair hanging in mid-air. The girl returned to earth and gilded over to a boy that was around the same age as Naruto. He had blood red hair and the kanji for love written on the top left corner of his forehead. He seemed to be bowing to her, yet she began hitting and kicking the poor boy.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, 'Is she going to come after me?'

But his fears vanished as he saw her fall the ground suddenly unconscious.

'Kyuubi' thought the boy, 'What was that?'

The boy had opened the connection between the two along time ago when the villagers had almost killed him.

'That was the Ten Tailed Phoenix. Kid, listen carefully she is just like you. She has a beast sealed within her as well.'

Naruto slowly walked home, shuffling his feet against the alley dirt. He kicked any rocks in his way, as he continued to just stare at the ground.

'Just like me…' he kept repeating inside his head, the words meaning so much to him. It meant that he was no longer alone in this world. He couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to meet her…who was she? Where did she come from? Why is she here? Will she want to be my friend or just run away like all the others?

So many questions raced through his mind as he attempted to sort them all out. The cold air chilling his bones, as the wind came through the giant hole in the kitchen. Late that night he sat wrapped up in his new blanket staring up at the stained ceiling, still thinking about her. But the funny thing was, the more the thought about the more he realized he wasn't afraid of her. Earlier, he was acting on instincts; on wanting to get away, not because he was scared though. He remembered the image of her hovering in the sky, a shiver of excitement pulsed through his body; it was a foreign emotion to him but he sure liked it and wanted to see her again.

---

Kana woke up to the smell of cooking food. She felt different as she sat on the edge of the bed. Rubbing her temples she flexed her fingers and noticed they didn't feel as weak and fragile. Her muscles were stronger than before as the demonic chakra pulsed strongly through her veins along with her normal chakra.

She walked out of the dark room into the living room slash kitchen where Takatsu stood cooking. The house was warm and bright, with multiple lamps around the house.

"Where is Garra?" She asked ambling into the kitchen.

Takatsu looked up a sad expression of pity on his face, "Do you remember what happened?"

Kana shook her head, "No, not really." Takatsu turned back towards the boiling pot of stew, and then pointed towards the closed door next to Kana's opened door.

She crossed the open room to the door and slowly turned the knob entering the darkened room. Kana expecting to find Garra sleeping but was surprised to see his back facing the door as he stared out at the glowing moon.

"Garra," She asked, "What happened earlier? I can't remember anything." The boy didn't move for a moment then he slowly turned his face. Half of his face was swollen to a purple blue color. His left eye was puffy and black, as he looked at her.

Images suddenly bombarded her mind; images of her hitting Garra. Kana dropped to her knees staring at her hands.

"Garra…" She whispered tears falling from her eyes, "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, Suzaku just…took over. It wasn't….me…" She trailed off crumbling to the floor, gripping her head.

'_**SUZAKU**__!' She mentally screamed, 'How could you! You knew he wasn't an enemy, he's my friend. Why? Why would you do something like that?!'_

_There was a moment of silence then Suzaku answered, 'Do not blame things on others,' Her voice harsh and cold, something far different than what she sounded like earlier, 'I saved your pitiful life. You should be grateful, not yelling like a banshee. You agreed to let me help you. You were the one that feel into the river. If you hadn't none of this wouldn't have happened. It was __**YOUR**__ fault neither mine nor anyone else's. So do not put the blame on others when you know it was fully your fault for hurting those around you.' _

_Kana clenched her fist tightly, her angry rising, 'You controlled me into saying yes! And if I would have said you, you would have done it anyways because you didn't want to die! So don't play mind games with me! It was __**NOT**__ my fault! You controlled me; I didn't hurt Garra __**YOU**__ did!'_

_Suzaku sneered, 'You better watch what you say to me. I could kill you so easily right now…' _

_Kana laughed, "Really?!" Stepping closer to the bars, "Why don't you try? You can't touch me. See this- Kana pointed to the seal on the gate, 'This keeps you from harming me. Just because I'm young and small, doesn't mean I don't know anything! Don't you ever try to control __**MY**__ body again.' _

'_Or what?' Suzaku asked narrowing her golden eyes angrily at the girl, 'You'll go crying to daddy at how weak and incompetent you are? You can't do anything, __**little**__**girl**__. So I suggest listening to me, and continuing to be on good terms with me or else your life WILL become worse than living in hell.'_

Kana severed the connection, and laid on the cold wooden floor sobbing. Screaming in angry, she slammed her fist into the floor snapping the floor boards in half creating a small whole.

Garra stared at her in shock, "Kana are you okay?" He asked moving to her side.

Trembling with rage she shook her head looking up at him, "No, I don't think I am."

---

Three hours earlier-

Itachi stood in the Hokage's office. He had just given his report and Sarutobi stared long and hard at him.

"Itachi you are sure of this?" The Hokage asked, eyeing him.

"Hai, I am."

The aged man sighed turning his chair to look out over Konoha, "Watch her, Itachi; of every hour of every day, even when she's in the academy to do not let her out of your sight. If what you say is true, I believe she is the one of the tailed beasts and has come for Naruto; possibly the seventh or eighth by what you said of her power level. But this might work to our advantage as well. If we can keep them here, and gradually get them to side with us, we would have two very powerful Jinchuriki. When you think the time is right, reveal yourself to her and offer to train her. I wish to keep both of them here, so do not scare her off."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I will do as you wish." He responded.

Sarutobi smiled, "It's just like catching a fish. Naruto was the bait, and now you just have to wait for the bite before hooking the fish and reeling in your prize."

---

Kana sat on the couch in the living room sipping hot tea, trying to calm down.

"Kana-hime, you must be strong minded to keep her from taking over you. I will help you, okay? So don't worry about it, Garra's fine. He will heal in a couple of days." Takatsu reassured hugging the girl, "besides your first day at the Academy is tomorrow, so be happy kay'?"

She nodded her head taking another sip of tea, she then got up from the couch and hugged Garra tightly.

"I'm so sorry Garra. Please forgive me; I won't ever let it happen again." She cried, trying hard to hold back her tears.

Garra wrapped his own arms around her waist hugging her back, "Yes, I forgive you. Will you please stop crying now, it's making me sad. I like seeing you smile and happy, it suits you better than being sad."

She nodded, wiping away her tears, "Kay". Kana then smiled hugging Garra once again, "Thank you," She whispered, "I don't know what I would do without you."

---

As the young Anbu captain walked home, his thoughts mainly focusing on the young fiery haired girl. Something was different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe the Hokage was right and she is a tailed beast, which could explain why she seems different. But Itachi couldn't help but think that that wasn't it. He would need to watch the girl, learn more about her and only then will he be able to discover what she is truly hiding.

---

Garra soon left the house to go up on the mountains with the faces to look at the moon, leaving Kana and Takatsu alone.

Sighing, Takatsu sat across from Kana on the opposite couch deep in thought. He chose his words carefully, thinking long and hard on how he would like to go about the subject of which he needed to talk to her about.

"Kana-hime…" He started, getting her attention, "I need to talk to you." She nodded her head for him to continue, "You know this world is not your home, correct?" Again she nodded, not seeing where the conversation was going, "Good, but I would like to remind you of why we are here. This world has gained too much power, destroying the land around them and destroying the life itself. That's why your father sent the tailed beasts to wipe the earth clean from all of the wickedness, but they underestimated the ninja's and got themselves sealed within puny humans. And that's where you come in, you are to finish the job of destroying the nations.-

"Takatsu, I already know all of this why are you telling me again?" She asked still not seeing his point.

"What I'm getting at is this. Kana, you do not belong here. You aren't here to make friends with all the other people here. You are here for one purpose. So what you need to concentrate on is getting stronger. Not piddling around playing with other kids.-

"But I have to become friends with the demonic beasts for them to follow me! I have to get them to trust me first or else it won't work!" Kana protested feeling like she was being scolded for doing nothing wrong.

"I know that, but what I'm saying is don't get involved with other humans. Do not get attached to those that will eventually die by your hand. You cannot fail this, Kana-hime. Your father will not tolerate it and if you come back without his pets, or the mission has failed. He will not allow you to come back if not live at all. I'm just preparing you because, these people are capable of such horrible things that they will do to anyone that is not like them, someone that is different; and you are different Kana, you aren't human. Just remember that." Takatsu finished walking over to the kitchen to continue cleaning the dishes.

Kana stared at the wooden floor for a moment before retreating back into her room where she could be alone in solitude to think about Takatsu's words. But the room felt claustrophobic, the small walls seemingly to close in on the girl as she opened her window exciting the house.

She jumped slowly from roof to roof; her pace was leisurely for she was in no hurry. Kana also had no idea where she was going. The village still very foreign and unfamiliar to her as she tried to find a park; she eventually came to one, a large slide and other play area's where placed on soft sand; the element familiar to her as she scooped up a hand full. The young girl let it fall through her fingers and decided to sit on a swing, and slowly drifted back and fourth.

'I'm so confused,' She gripped her head, 'I know that I must carry out my mission yet, this world is so beautiful. From the depths of the ground to the highest mountain, I want to see it all and marvel at its sheer wonder. But why do I feel this way?' she asked herself the questions lingering in her mind as she continued to search for the answer.

'You are learning and growing. It's natural to feel this way.' Suzaku answered, her loving sweet voice seeming to attempt to calm Kana.

'Go away, I do not need advice from you, you will only try to hypnotize me and ensnare me in your trap.' Kana snarled, clenching her fists tightly.

'I will not attempt to take over your body again, I promise. It was a one time thing, okay. Please let me help you, you so confused and unsure of what to do. Which is something I will not allow my host to be, confused; your mind is the most powerful tool a ninja can have. I want to teach you, and help you become stronger. Because if you haven't already figured it out, I too cannot return to your father empty handed.'

'Fine, I will trust you for now. What do you mean you can't return empty handed?' Kana mentally asked continuing the conversation.

'From now on, I'm going to be completely honest with you and help you understand the chaotic world you have been born into. Your father is not as innocent and wonderful as you think he is. Yes, he is a great warrior and no one has been able to defeat him but he has a wicked side to him, which only we demons have seen. We did not choose to follow your father; we were forced under his control. We use to roam free across the demonic realm able to do as we pleased as long as we did not harm anyone. Then your father came to rule and turned the demonic world to chaos, ruling through fear and pain; whereas your grandfather ruled through peace, tolerance, love, and loyalty. The phoenixes, being the strongest demon clan, he enslaved us first to prove that those weaker than I, could not stand up to him. He forced me to ensnare and control everyone else. None of us demons wanted to return to the demonic realm so we allowed ourselves to be sealed within humans. But I had to return and report to your father, where he came up with a new plan and sealed me within you.'

Kana nodded, 'Everything I have known was a lie…is there anything else I should know about? What happened to my mother…?' She wondered, but Suzaku shook her head, 'I'm not really sure, I just know your father had something to do with her disappearance.'

Kana rubbed her eyes, to information overwhelming, 'Thank you for the information, but I think that's all I can handle right now. I would like to be left alone for awhile.'

'Of course.' Suzaku mumbled, mentally moving farther back into the cave away from her thoughts.

--- The next morning ---

Kana sat on the edge of her bed, looking out at the rising sun. Staring at horizon she thought, 'Today is the day,' she sighed moving over to the bathroom.

She stared at her refection in the mirror; her eyes were shadowed and dark from the lack of sleep and her bright blue eyes had lost some of its sparkle making them seem aged. A small frown was carefully placed on her face, instead of the bright smile she always wore. Her half open eyes just started hauntingly back at her, the stress from the night before finally taking its toll on the small girl. Her long hair was tangled and messy, and she finally picked up the brush

The girl fumbled with her it trying to brush out the tangles in her hair. Pulling it into a high pony tail, her long hair still reached her shoulder blades; her short bangs covering her forehead. Opening her closet she assessed her clothes: a short black skirt, a green dress that slit at the sides, a navy t-shirt that had a deep green thorny red Rose on the front, and a fitted plain white t-shirt.

She sighed shaking her head, "I will defiantly have to go shopping." So to get her by today she threw on the black skirt and the navy rose t-shirt, with navy ninja sandals.

"Kana," Garra knocked on the door, "Are you ready yet?"

Quickly checking herself in the mirror, she nodded approving the outfit. Kana then practiced smiling before putting on her happy face and walking out the door with Garra. As they walked, Garra watched her out of the corner of his eye. The young boy knew something was different about her but he couldn't put his finger on it, yet. But he would find out, just by watching her carefully.

Once they arrived at the Academy, a lady at the front desk told them the classroom number and the two walked down the long halls until they reached the correct classroom.

There were only a few people who had arrived as earlier as, Kana and Garra. A shy blue headed girl with pale purple eyes, an equally quiet hooded boy in the back with glasses, and a boy dressed in practically rags in the back. He had bright blonde hair, but you could tell it needed to be washed, and his bright blue eyes seemed to be diming. The blond boy sat staring through the window, a far look on his face.

'That's him,' Suzaku announced excitedly, 'that's the Kyuubi container!'

Kana turned and stared at the skinny boy, who still looked dazed.

"Sit where ever you like," Their new sensei Iruka told me, motioning to the numerous empty seats.

Kana turned and stared at the skinny boy, who still looked dazed. Smiling at the man, she walked to the back and pulled out the chair next to him, "Does anyone sit here?" She asked.

The blonde boy didn't respond, he didn't even motion that he had heard her.

"She asked you a question," Garra said, nudging the boy in the shoulder.

He slowly turned around, as if he was in some kind of trouble. When he saw Kana smiling down at him, his eyes began to sparkle.

"No, no one sits here. I usually sit by myself," He managed to mumble, quickly hiding his blush.

Kana smiled again at him and sat down in the middle; Garra sat on her right, closest to the isle.

"What's your name?" She asked introducing herself, "My name is Kana, and this is my brother Garra."

"Naruto…" He murmured a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Garra seemed to role his eyes at the shyness of the boy, and he crossed his eyes surveying the room.

Kana looked at Naruto strangely with her head cocked slightly to one side, everything seemed so familiar about him. Like she wanted to be close to this boy all the time, yet she just met him. She had felt nothing like this before, not even when she met Garra. She quickly turned away and stared at the desk biting her lip.

Garra looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, seeing her bite her lip hard enough to make it bleed. Deciding to say nothing Garra turned back to look at the front of the room.

Gradually, more and more children entered the room, filling the seats. Kana and Garra were stared at as they entered, each one giving them a different kind of look.

Once the class was full and buzzing with conversations, Iruka quieted the class and introduced the new students.

"This is Kana and Garra. They just moved here and will be in this class from now on. Please be kind and show them around the village."

A dark haired boy, with his hair pulled back making him look like a pineapple lifted his head off the desk that was a row in front of them, just enough to acknowledge them. His eyes slowly scanning each one, "So you lived in Suna?" He announced, making it sound more like a question.

Kana looked at him curiously a smirk appearing on her face, 'How observant…' She thought to herself.

"Yes, we lived in Suna for awhile then decided to live here." The fiery headed girl answered politely. Once the class turned their attention back to Iruka, the pineapple boy turned fully around.

"My names Nara Shikamaru," He said nodding to both of them, "If you guys need any help around the village just let me know."

Kana smiled warmly, "Thank you, if we do we know who to ask." She then turned her attention, like the rest of the class, to the front where Iruka was beginning their lesson on the Geographic's of fire country.

He pulled down a large map of the country that was very detailed and began his lecture, "Fire country is very large, we have over 50 small villages scattered across our land, plus the Fire Daimyo's city; we are not the largest country but the largest hidden village with the most military power and influence. We trade many goods with most of the other villages except, Kumo and Iwa. They still remain our enemies, even after the war."

He continued to talk for another half an hour before we exited outside to train. Iruka lined them up next to targets and gave them each a set of kunai and shurikens. Once everyone had their set, he announced, "Try to hit the target, then once you can do that aim for the bull's-eye. Begin!"

Everyone nodded and took their respectable stances, one foot slightly forward and the other slightly behind. Kana stared at the target counting the distance with her eyes, then lifted her hand and flicked her wrist throwing the kunai. It embedded deep into the wood, dead center.

Garra soon followed with his own kunai a little off to the right but pretty close to hitting the bulls-eye. Their classmates gasped and stared at them, especially Naruto who hadn't even hit the target yet.

As if oblivious to the others watching, Kana threw her shuriken next hitting the top of the target where the head would have been if it was a real person. Noticing that she missed the bulls-eye, everyone turned back to throw their own kunai. Little did they know, she hadn't been aiming for the bull's-eye… she had been aiming for the head all along.

'Kana,' Suzaku said, 'do not attract too much attention. We don't need more people watching us. Hide your abilities when you come to the academy, act like an average student.' She advised. Kana inwardly nodded her head understanding.

Shukaku was also giving Garra similar advice.

They ran laps around the training ground before being dismissed to eat lunch. Everyone hurried out to playground, except a few who calmly walked.

Kana and Garra chose to sit up in a tree where they could see the whole playground.

"What do you think, Garra?" Kana asked quietly, taking a bit of her oniguri.

He shrugged, "its okay, they teach pointless things that we could read out of a book, instead of preparing us for the real world."

"Yea, I noticed that too. What do you about Naruto?" She lifted her head to see him eating his lunch alone under a shaded tree.

"He needs some work, and defiantly new clothes. But he has potential." Garra mumbled.

Kana barley heard him as she stared at a group of kids walking towards Naruto. They began pushing him around, and threw his apple into the sand. Another boy punched, a much larger boy than Naruto, punched him behind the head making the blonde boy fall to the ground.

The fiery headed girl gripped the tree tightly, her full attention now on the scene. Garra turned to see what she was looking at and sighed; knowing that she will go and help him just as she had done to him.

"Just go already, save the poor boy the pain."

Kana nodded and disappeared then reappeared by the swings. She walked over to the group of boys and pushed her way through them to the center where Naruto was. He was curled up in a ball trying to protect his head as the boys continued to kick him.

Kana stood in front of Naruto protectively, "Stop hurting him." She hissed dangerously, glaring at each boy.

The large boy who had punched Naruto stepped forward, "Or what? You're going to hit me with your dolly?" He laughed at her, and then tried to push her aside. She stood firm, "Leave, before I decide to hurt you." She warned through clenched teeth.

The boy scoffed, "I believe it's you who will be the one getting hurt, little girl."

By this time the scene had attracted the attention of almost everyone on the playground. They looked curiously at the new girl as she stood protectively over the blonde boy. Garra's full attention was on Kana, 'What are you going to do…'

He thought then looked to his her fist clenched tightly, 'You wouldn't…'

Kana narrowed her eyes at him, she was a year older than him and at least an inch taller, "Who are calling little, pipsqueak?" She taunted, stepping closer to him to show him she was easily taller. The boy growled then threw a sloppy punch at her. Kana ducked effortlessly underneath it, then jabbed him in the stomach.

He doubled over coughing, his friends around him yelled and then threw their own punches.

Garra's eyes widened as five sets of fists came at Kana. She sidestepped the first one, kneeing him in the stomach. The second boy threw his punch, but it was too slow and she caught it then punched him in the nose. The third boys first came at her faster than the others and she tried to dodge it but his fist connected hitting her squarely on her shoulder. She heard a sickening pop sound, and then a searing pain as it was dislocated.

Kana dropped to one knee clutching her shoulder. The remaining, two boys smirked down at her, "Your not so tuff now, are you?" One of the boys sneered bringing his leg up to axe kick her; but was stopped suddenly by a wall of hard sand, which slowly wrapped itself around his leg. Garra stood by Kana's side glaring at the boys. Using his sand, the young six year old, threw him across the playground.

"Who's next?" Garra asked his sand crawling up the legs of the remaining boy. He looked at him terrified, then turned around and ran away from the two. Once all the boys had left, Garra knelt down next to Kana, "Are you okay?" He asked pointing towards her shoulder.

She breathed in sharply, "Yes, I only dislocated it. I need to you pop it back in." The red headed boy nodded, and then in a blink he shoved the bone back into place. Kana bit her lip hard, the searing pain almost overwhelming for a moment but it slowly dulled until it was only hurt when she moved it. Helping her up, Garra and Kana turned around to Naruto who stared at them with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you…" He whispered then shook his head, "Why? Why did you help me?"

Outstretching her good hand, she waited for Naruto to grasp it before she helped him up.

"Because, they had no reason to be bullying you," Kana replied smiling at him, "Do you have any where you need to be after school?"

Naruto shook his head, "No not really."

"Good," She said happily, "Why don't you come and train with us then?"

Naruto just stared at them wide eyed, "Are you sure? I mean I'm not that good, I don't want to hold you guys back…"

Garra shook his head, speaking to him for the first time, "You won't hold us back."

---

Itachi sat on top of the academy, looking down at the three. He had seen the whole fight and was quite surprised the girl held her own against those boys. But then again he wasn't that surprised, after seeing what had happened at the river. He would follow them, and watch them train. Maybe he would get to see them actually fight. Then the eleven year old boy was gone leaving no trace that he had been there.

---

The classroom was abuzz about the new kids fighting with Yama's and his friends. Yama was a large built kid who had been teasing and hurting Naruto for awhile. The teachers didn't do much about it, only Iruka had tried to break it up once.

A boy with a white dog on his head reenacted the fight to his friends, over exaggerating everything of course, as he pretended to be punching and kicking invisible enemies.

Shikamaru walked over to Kana, Garra and Naruto, his hands in his pockets, "That was some fight. You guys really scared the crap out of Yama and his friends." He then turned to Naruto, "I don't think they will bother you for awhile." Smiling at them he returned to his seat.

Oblivious to the fact there had been a fight, Iruka walked into the noisy classroom.

"Settle down." He commanded, and the class slowly quieted, "Today we are going to work on ninjutsu."

---

Well! Chapter two is done. I don't think there was that much action in it, it was probably really boring. But I had to be done. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Tests

**I decided to change everyones age, Naruto & Garra are seven. Kana is nine. **

**Previous Chapter: **

"**Settle down." He commanded, and the class slowly quieted, "Today we are going to work on ninjutsu." **

--- 2 week later ---

The bright light from the sun filled Naruto's cold broken down house; the warm rays rested upon the small sleeping boy, who twitched in annoyance at the light turning over to avoid it.

"Naruto," Called Kana walking into his house, not even bothering to knock, "Wake up."

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see Naruto slowly walking towards her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, looking out of the broken window at the sun.

"It's five 0'clock, and we have some training to do. Here." She handed him a white t-shirt, black pants, and blue ninja sandals, "These are your new training clothes, we'll get cha' some better normal clothes and stuff. I hope they fit, I didn't exactly know what size you needed." She winked.

Naruto walked back into his room to change and then minutes later he appeared in the door way glaring at Kana. The shirt was a size or two too big, but the pants and the shoes seemed to fit perfectly.

Kana held her hands over her mouth, trying best not to laugh at the over sized shirt that went down the Naruto's knees. Garra smirked, he too trying not to laugh.

The blond turned around and was about to take it off when Kana stopped him.

"Wait, I think I can fix it." She then made a motion for him to give her the shirt. Next she took out a kunai and cut the excess fabric off. It wasn't the straightest line but it was much better than having him trip over it while he was trying to train.

"There!" Kana exclaimed presenting Naruto with the white shirt. He put it on and it reached his waist line, "Perfect!"

Clapping her hands together she then hurried Naruto along to get ready so they could go train.

As the three walked the streets, many civilians hadn't even woken up yet; they were still sleeping comfortable in their warm homes. But those like Naruto, with little money, were already up looking through dumpsters and such for food and other necessities. Naruto shivered slightly remembering how he used to have to do that. Used too. It had only been two weeks sense he had meet Kana and Garra and they already were like family to him. In a way they protected him from the civilians and children. No Academy student dared try to pick on or hurt Naruto when Kana and Garra were with him, especially Garra.

They were all scared shitless of Garra after he had effortlessly thrown those bullies around. But in truth, it had been hard for Garra to control his sand, he had to concentrate really hard to do it; Shukaku had told him that over time he would get the hang of it and it _would_ soon become effortless to do such things.

The civilians were different however, they were not scared of some little academy students, and had tried to hurt Naruto numerous times. Kana and Garra tried their best to keep them at bay by using a hint of demonic chakra to scare them off but it only worked some of the time.

As the three walked, they passed a fruit shop that had just opened. The ripe juicy apples looked delicious as Kana's mouth began to water.

"Excuse me?" She asked tapping the vendors back; the old man turned around and smiled at the young children, "How much are your apples?"

The old man picked three up and set them in her hands, "They are free, but just for you three." He smiled again, "Don't tell anyone else." The elderly man then turned around and continued setting up the rest of his fruit.

Kana smiled happily as she cut bite into it.

"How did you do that?" Asked Naruto his mouth full of the apple.

"It's called being cute," Winked Kana, "Just smile sweetly and they give you free stuff. It's actually quite fun."

Garra chuckled, and shook his head knowing that if he tried to do it, it wouldn't work for him.

Itachi followed the three children by roof top, keeping a close eye on them. He trailed them all the way through the village until they entered the forest just before the borders of the village. Having an idea of where they were going, the young ninja jumped off the roof and followed them on the ground.

Kana led the two boys through the overgrown path for a good ten minutes before it thinned out and revealed the river where she had almost drowned in. It was much calmer now, and looked less intimidating.

"I was reading last night about chakra control, the thing that Iruka-sensei keeps saying is so important, and I read about some exercises that are supposed to help us get better at it: Tree climbing and water walking." She then turned to Garra, "I think it's the same concept as walking up walls and ceilings, kind of like the stuff we did in Suna."

Garra nodded, "Okay, let's try it then."

Kana closed her eyes and began to concentrate on moving her chakra to her feet. Once she thought she had enough chakra, she ran at the tree and was amazed that her feet stuck to the tree. But loosing her concentration for a second made the chakra flow stop and she fell to the ground. Hitting the ground with a 'thud' she got up rubbing her butt.

"Ouch…" She mumbled.

Naruto laughed, "I bet I can go higher than you can!"

Kana smirked, "You're on!" Grabbing a kunai to mark her progress, she ran at the tree again.

Garra shook his head at the two; he concentrated then slowly began to walk up the tree. He continued till he was almost half way up. Marking the tree, he then jumped off the tree landing lightly on his feet.

The other two stared at him, "How did you do that?!" Kana cried her progress only a fourth up the tree.

"Concentrate, you have to put the right amount of chakra into your feet and keep it steady until you reach the top. Put too much chakra and you'll destroy the tree, too little and you'll slip off." Garra advised, and then he began walking back up the tree again.

'Okay,' Thought Kana, as she began to mold chakra at her feet, then she ran at the tree but her foot sank into the tree, 'Too much chakra,' she then molded less chakra and ran at the tree again. She got about four steps before the chakra faded out and didn't stick.

"Not enough," She whispered, this time closing her eyes and molded just enough chakra.

'This time for sure!' Kana then ran up the tree again, keeping the amount of chakra steady, she past Garra's mark, and then reached the very top of the tree.

"Yes!" Kana yelled happily.

Down on the ground Naruto was still having trouble, and was beginning to get discouraged.

'_Calm down, and take these exercises slow,' Kyuubi advised, 'this is all about trial and error. Did you see how Hime-sama had to try three times before she got the amount of chakra right? Just mold chakra and concentrate it at your feet, then run at the tree and keep the flow steady.' _

Nodding Naruto took a deep breath then, he molded his chakra at the bottom of his feet then began running up the tree.

By this time Garra had made it to the top as well and they sat watching and waiting for Naruto.

"He hasn't done anything like this before. Should we go help him?" Kana asked, feeling sort of sorry for him.

"No, he needs to learn things on his own just like we did." Garra answered quietly, looking down at the boy, "He has a lot of potential, and his village has treated him horribly, so if we stick around for awhile I'm sure that he won't have a problem coming with us."

"Yea," Kana mumbled, her heart ached for Naruto. "The pain of being alone for so long must have been unbearable." She whispered just loud enough for Garra to hear, "I want…I want to make it better for him. I want to make his pain go away."

Garra stared at Kana then lowered his eyes remembering his life in Suna, "You made my pain go away…" He murmured, "I think you can make his go away too…"

--- Later that night ---

Naruto had feinted from chakra exhaustion, and rested in Garra's room. Garra himself sat on his favorite perch, atop of the Hokage monument where he could see everything including the moon.

He went there almost every night, after he had slept a couple of hours, to think and talk with Shukaku. Tonight he was wrapped up in his own memories and thoughts that Shukaku laid dormant in the back of his mind, not wishing to disturb the young boy and his thoughts.

Garra stared up at the bright full moon, 'Kana…' A picture of her smile entered his mind in front of the moon, 'Where does your cheerfulness come from? Even though you're a Jinchuriki just like me, you aren't morbid and quiet. You're… like the sun…warm and kind…' He then thought for a few minutes remembering something, 'Are you really happy? Or is it just a mask? I want to find out…I want to see if you are the one truly hurting inside…'

---

Kana awoke the next morning before the sun, and like always she walked over to the bathroom, washed her face then stood staring at herself. Her expression was nonexistent, as her face showed no emotion what so ever. She stared intently back at herself, then she turned away disgusted. Turning on the hot water Kana stepped into the shower and sat down underneath it, letting the steaming hot water pour down on her body like rain. The tears were indistinguishable from the water that ran down her face, and her quiet sobs were drowned out by the sound of the water hitting the tub. Slowly she stood up, using the wall for support, and turned off the water stumbling out of the shower. Wrapping a large towel around herself then setting a smaller one atop her head Kana opened the door and walked back into her room. The cold floor and air felt nice against her warm face and skin.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she began towel drying her hair then her body. Walking over to her closet she then picked out comfortable black pants and a loose dark purple t-shirt. The house was quiet as she quietly walked through the hall way, once she passed the kitchen and reached the front door she pulled on a pair of black ninja sandals then left the house.

Kana jogged through the deserted village, the absolute silence made her mind at ease. She didn't have to worry about anything. No villagers, no stupid academy students, not even the guy that kept following her and Garra around. It was too early for him to be even up yet. The girl smiled to herself, this was her alone time where she could think and do whatever she pleased. Even Takatsu wasn't here; he was usually off working anyways. Her thoughts drifted to Takatsu.

She sighed, 'something has felt off about him lately' Thought Kana, he was barely home and when he is he hardly speaks to anyone. The man doesn't have 'time' to train them anymore. 'I guess things in Konoha aren't going to be the same as they were in Suna.'

Even though she couldn't put her finger on it, Suzaku could. She had an idea of what he was planning yet the wise and aged bird chose not to say anything.

That man practically raised her; Suzaku couldn't destroy the image Kana had of him. But if she didn't tell her, then that could be just as bad. 'Later, I will tell her when she is old enough and ready to handle the full truth.' Suzaku decided.

Once Kana had left the main streets of the village, she ran along a paved path that circled around Konoha. It was like a giant race track only with one lane. Tree leaves covered most of the ground making the young girl tread more carefully so she wouldn't slip and fall. She was just finishing her third lap when light began to show on the horizon. Looking up, Kana left the circular path and ran towards the Hokage monument where she met Garra to watch the sunset.

"If you had gotten here five minutes later, you would have missed it." Garra commented once she arrived.

"Sorry," She apologized, breathing heavily, "I woke up earlier and was running some laps around Konoha."

"Why do you like running?" He asked, once she sat down.

They both stared at the slowly rising sun, "I'm not sure. I just like the feeling I have after." Kana answered.

"And what feeling is that?" Muttered Garra, "Exhaustion?"

She smiled, "No, silly. It's more of the opposite; I feel…alive when I run. I like training, its something I enjoy." She then turned her attention back to the sun rise.

Garra turned his head and looked at Kana; the rising sun's glow hit her face lightly making her look as if she was glowing herself, not the sun. He smiled warmly at her as she dangled her feet over the edge and moved them back and fourth.

'What's this feeling in my heart?' He asked, touching his chest.

'It's called happiness.' Shukaku answered quietly letting the words linger inside the young boys head.

'Happiness…'

---

After the sun had risen a little above the mountains, Kana and Garra left to go and wake up Naruto. The young blonde boy was already up by the time they got back to their house. He ate an orange happily, while drinking tea.

He smiled at the two, "Takatsu told me to help myself to anything."

Kana laughed, "Okay, well we should start training before we have to go to the academy."

The two nodded and they headed back to the river to continue tree walking. Kana, Garra, and Naruto, did the tree exercise till they could do it perfectly with minimal effort. They then moved on to water walking. But they only got about an hour of training in before they had to leave to go to the Academy.

Arriving in damp clothing, Kana sat in her usual spot in the back. The young Hyuuga heir shyly said good morning before scurrying back to her seat. 'She seems nice,' Kana thought. Her eyes shifted to a dark haired boy with a duck butt hair cut. He was a year and a half younger like the rest of the class, but he was almost as tall as her. The boy was top of their class both physically and mentally, even though Kana had a feeling that Shikamaru was smarter than he let on.

'Uchiha Sasuke…' Kana thought watching him arrive to class then sit down two rows in front of her.

'What an interesting guy, he doesn't talk much, pretty strong for his age, and he's kinda cute.' Kana laughed softly to herelf; then began trying to picture herself talking to Sasuke.

But then Naruto and Garra walked in and her attention and thoughts automatically shifted towards them. Naruto wore clean, brand new clothes, and his hair was ten times shinier than it usually is. Kana nodded approving his clothes, they were similar to his training clothes only these clothes were more expensive and fitted him better. Black cargo pants, a dark red t-shirt with a black spiral, and black shoes where his clothing of choice.

"Very nice," She commented as they sat down, "You didn't spend to much did you?"

"No, we only spent half the money Takatsu gave us. The rest is yours if you also want to get new clothes." Garra handed her the money.

But Kana shook her head, "I got some the other day," Then she motioned to what she was wearing, "This is actually more comfortable than that short skirt." She still wore the loose sweat pants and dark purple t-shirt.

"Well it looks just at good as the skirt," Naruto complemented, "So why not where what comfortable right?"

Kana nodded, "Yeah…" Her words trailed off and so did her thoughts as she looked out the window. Winter would soon be over; she had noticed earlier that morning that it wasn't as cold as it usually was. She sighed and got out the scroll she had been studying.

'Genjutsu- The first stepping stone: Genjutsu's are illusions that trick the minds senses into believing something is happening when really it isn't. This may include: making them see an illusion, or feel pain when really none is being inflicted.

But not all genjutsu's mess with the senses, the more advanced and deadly Jutsu's deal with the mind itself. Finding what the enemy is most afraid of, or inner secrets of that person is one way the genjutsu specialist are able to frighten the enemy giving them an opening. When dealing with an enemy within their own mind, you must be extremely careful. There are things that you may never expect to find there and you should only enter as a last resort.' Kana closed the scroll as Iruka walked into the classroom calling out the names of each student. Once that had been taken care of he began to lesson.

---

As Kana, Garra, and Naruto left the Academy the young girl felt the same eyes watching them.

"Garra," She mumbled, becoming a bit uneasy under their unwavering, watchful eyes.

"I know," He replied, "Let's split up, to see if we can see who it is and who he is really after."

Kana and Naruto nodded then once they came to the corner they each walked in different directions.

---

Itachi turned his head left and right trying to find the other two boys and saw they were walking away from the orange haired girl. Grimacing, the young boy decided he had to continue following Kana.

She led him on a path full of twists and turns, forcing him to take to the streets instead of the roofs. When she finally left the crowded market places, he saw her enter the forest walking on the familiar path leading to the river.

Kana stood in a clearing next to the river, watching and waiting for her pursuer. She turned left, right, then behind her feeling his eyes fixed on her.

"Quite hiding like a coward, show yourself!" She demanded her voice sharp and loud.

'What are you going to do?' Suzaku asked, 'fight him? You wouldn't stand a change against him…'

Kana ignored Suzaku's remark; her full attention was on the boy that stood before her. He was at least a head taller than her and four years older; his dark blue hair was tied back in a low pony tail, and he wore standard the standard Anbu uniform. She studied his face; it seemed so familiar to her like she had seen it before some where. His angelic red eyes were not intimidating but entrancing and beautiful. She laughed softly; she had imagined him being an adult from his presence and ever present vigilance.

"Who are you? Why do you keep following me?" Kana asked.

"Uchiha Itachi," The boy answered. The young girls eyes widened. She had heard of him through rumors and lectures at the Academy. He was the youngest shinobi to graduate the academy even before the famous Hatake Kakashi.

But she quickly shook off her shock, "Why are you trailing me?" She repeated.

"I'm only following orders. Hokage-sama just wants to make sure you are not a threat to the village and his people." Itachi replied, his voice dead of any emotion.

"But you have been watching me even before I met with the Hokage." Kana reminded, "Sense I entered the village, what do you want with me?"

Itachi stared at her for a moment then answered, "You are correct, but I do not wish to harm you or your friends. I have been watching you because I see potential and great strength within you, and I am willing to train you so you can achieve it."

Kana stared at him skeptically, "Would you train Garra and Naruto as well?"

Itachi tilted his head, "Why should I?"

The young girl crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, "Because if you don't train them, I won't train with you."

'Kana, don't be stupid! This boy can prove to be a very useful ally in the future!' Suzaku advised.

Itachi looked at her, a bit surprised, but gave in, "You will meet me at training ground 62 at 4 o'clock sharp every morning. Then your friends may come at six. I will train all three of you till eight then you will go to the Academy at nine like none of this ever happened. You tell no one, not even your friends, that you are meeting me earlier. Do you understand?"

Kana nodded her head, "Yes."

"Good, add twenty more pounds to your chakra weights." He commanded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

The young girl stood staring at where Itachi had once stood, 'Suzaku…' She mumbled inside her mind.

'Yes?'

'What did I just get myself into?' She wondered, a bit scared for their first training session.

'I can tell you one thing; with this boys training, you will be able to obtain your second tail in less than four months. Then I begin to train you as well.'

'Four months!?' Mentally yelled Kana.

'It usually takes six to eight months.' Countered Suzaku, 'so be happy that he is going to train you.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

Kana did as she was told and added twenty pounds to her chakra weights. Her limbs immediately cried out in pain at the added load. Slowly she took a step forward, her arms and legs feeling like lead.

It took her over an hour to get home as she sluggishly put one foot in front of the other. She almost cried in relief when she saw her house come into view, and she made her way there moving a bit faster than before.

Naruto tapped his foot anxiously against the hard wood floor, growing more and more concerned by the minute.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go look for her?" He asked, ready to turn the whole city upside down looking for her.

"Yes, she's fine by herself, quite worrying; besides she's here." Garra assured opening the door for an exhausted Kana. She dragged her feet across the floor and wasn't able to dodge Naruto, who ran to her but lost his footing and didn't stop in time sliding right into her.

She crumbled to the ground and they laid awkwardly with their legs tangled together. Kana lay on the ground unmoving.

"Naruto," She mumbled a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes?" He replied meekly.

"Move."

Quickly untangling himself from her he jumped and took a couple steps back giving her some space. But she just continued laying there.

It was Garra's turn to speak up, "Kana?"

"I can't move, Garra. I added twenty pounds." Muffled Kana her face practically kissing the floor.

"Twenty each or total?"

"Each."

The red haired boy sighed, then bent down and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder, "Naruto grab the other and help me get her into her room."

He nodded, grabbing her other arm and helped Kana to her feet. Leaning heavily on the boys, but mostly Garra, she managed to get to her bed and lay down.

"Thank you," She breathed, "Oh before I fall asleep," Kana mumbled her eyes already starting to close, "I found us a sensei. Be at training…field 62…at six tomorrow…sharp…" Then her eyes finally closed as her head slumped over, falling asleep.

They closed the door quietly and Naruto excitedly jumped up in down. Garra contained his excitement, but he was equally happy and eager to begin more intense training.

"This training will be harder than anything you have ever done." Garra said to Naruto quietly.

Naruto slumped down, "Yea, I know. But I want to get stronger, I want to be able to keep up with you two, I don't always want to be the one who's struggling."

Garra shrugged, "You have to start somewhere, but you'll get use to it and soon the stuff that seemed so hard becomes much easier, you'll see; so don't worry about it, just get some sleep and I'll wake you up a half hour before we have to leave."

"Thanks," The blonde smiled, "I am pretty tired, I'll see you in the morning."

---

Garra once again sat atop on the monument, 'I wonder who our teacher is? Is it that guy that kept following us or someone different?' I hope that he's strong and knows what he's doing, not some idiot like some of the shinobi in Suna. Takatsu isn't even around anymore, it's getting kind of weird. I've gotten so use to seeing him all the time and now…' He shook his head, 'He's just working hard, taking extra shifts at the library to get more money. He does have to feed another kid now…' His thoughts shifted to Naruto, 'I guess he'll be living with us from now on, the poor guy is probably tired of being alone…'

He turned his head to look at the moon, 'My birthday's in a month… I wonder if she'll remember.'

---

Kana woke up at three thirty, courtesy of Suzaku, and slowly moved out of bed. Stretching her sore muscles, she walked into the bathroom. Brushing through her hair, she put it up in a high pony tail then changed into blue pants that touched her knees, and white tank-top and blue ninja sandals. But thinking of the weather she grabbed a elbow length grey jacket before leaving the house quietly.

Arriving at the training ground with ten minutes to spare, she sat down and pulled out her genjutsu scroll she had been reading. Yawning quietly when it reached four o'clock exactly Itachi appeared in the clearing. Putting her book away, she stood up and waited for his instructions.

"Half a mile swim." He stated throwing extra clothes at Kana. It was an oversized t-shirt and short spandex shorts.

"Put those on," Itachi ordered turning around. He waited until she was dressed before turning back around, then pointing to the river that flowed through Konoha.

Kana shivered slightly, and stared at the river; memories over her almost drowning flooding her mind.

"Fear is just another obstacle that get's in the way of becoming strong. Crush your fears, conquer them, and move forward." He whispered into her ear.

His sudden voice sent chills down her spine as she thought about his words.

'He's right, Kana…' Suzaku agreed.

"Oh, and keep your weights on." He added walking back into the clearing.

Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes then leapt off the boulder plunging into the cold water. Fighting against the current and icy water, Kana struggled for a few minutes. The sudden shock of the water pumped adrenaline into her system, as she slowly worked her way up the stream. Her body became numb, the temperature of the water no longer bothering her. She couldn't feel anything, the splashes of water, and the cold air when she moved her hand out of the water, nothing. Only her mind was awake, the bitter sense of being in the water yet not feeling like you were was all mental. But she kept telling herself to keep moving; to keep the blood flowing or else she would surely die.

It took her twenty minutes to swim to the half mile mark before she swam back, only this time with the current to push her along faster. She returned, the swim back only taking her half the time it took going against the current. The dry warm clothes she had arrived in sat neatly folded on the rock waiting for her along with a towel. But before she changed she looked around for Itachi, she saw him in the clearing turned the other way, respecting her privacy. Wrapping the towel around herself, she undressed then redressed in the warm clothes. Her body tingled in the sudden change of temperature, her blood rushing in every direction from the top of her head to the toes of her feet.

Ringing out her hair, and retying it, she then walked back into the clearing where Itachi stood waiting.

"Thirty-five push ups, and then we will begin your lesson for today."

She did as she was told and after ten minutes she was finished.

"You were reading a genjutsu scroll earlier, right?" He asked, once she nodded Itachi motioned for her to give it to him. He flipped through it the making a one hand seal, he blew a small flame at the book burning it. The young Anbu then reached into his own pocket producing a very different kind of scroll. It was worn, and much bigger. The thick red scrolls edges were torn from normal wear and tear but other than that it was pretty much intact.

"This scroll will teach you everything you need to know about genjutsu. Do not loose it, rip it, burn it, or give it to anyone else. It is for your eyes only. Now, I expect you know that basics of genjutsu we will first start on how to counter it."

Itachi then created a simply genjutsu. Kana's vision went black; she immediately created a hand seal, stopping the flow of her chakra then flared her own chakra making the illusion disappear.

"Good, have you tried to create any genjutsu's?" He asked.

Kana shook her head, "No, I've been working on my chakra control so that I will be able to without difficulty."

The older boy nodded then pointed to the tree; understanding what he meant, Kana ran up the tree then back down to Itachi in one fluid motion.

"Water walking is next, once you have mastered that we will continue from there on genjutsu. For now, you need to build up your stamina and strength." He then walked over to the same tree, and began walking up the tree only using his hands. His body was straight as a board, and he seemed to do it without breaking a sweat.

Kana stared at him eyes wide, "You want me to do that?" She gasped.

"Yes, all the way up then back down. If you can't, start doing more push-ups, until you have built up enough muscle to support yourself. You are my pupil now, and no apprentice of mine is going to be weak. Your friends will not be doing the same training I put you through. It will seem like a cake walk."

She looked at the ground then with determination in her eyes she said, "No, please give them the same training, or at least some what of the same. Its bad enough going behind their backs, I just want them to train at the same level as me."

"And what if they aren't ready?" Referring more to Naruto than Garra, "What if they are too weak?"

"They aren't' weak!" She protested, raising her voice louder than she intended, "they just need to develop muscle like I do. Just teach them the basics first, please." She pleaded, puffing out her bottom lip and watering her eyes like she was going to cry.

Itachi scowled at her attempt to use her cuteness to her advantage, "Fine," He muttered, looking away, "But if they don't keep up then…"

"I know I know, thank you!" Kana yelled hugging the boy, out of habit more than anything.

Itachi stiffened then shoved her off him, "Don't thank me just yet. Be back in an hour."

---

Kana walked home with more pep in her step, and cheerfully greeted Garra and Naruto. Pouring a cup of tea, she sat down next to them at the table, "Are you ready for your first day of training?"

Naruto nodded happily, "Yes, I could barely sleep I was so excited."

Garra rolled his eyes at Naruto, "You won't be so happy after the first twenty minutes."

The blonde glared at the red head then continued eating his grapes and orange.

"So who is this mystery teacher?" Garra inquired, eager to learn who it was.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto stopped chewing and stared at Kana, his eyes the size of saucers. Garra smirked, "I guess I won't have to worry about it being some idiot…"

Kana laughed at his remark, "Did you seriously think that I would get an idiot to teach _us? _ No, I got the best of the best." She smiled proudly.

"And how exactly did you get the best of the best?" He asked.

"The details don't matter, but if we sit around any longer we are going to be late…" She reminded, nodding towards the clock.

Naruto, still trying to recover from his shock, looked at the two then bolted out the door.

"He's scared out of his mind now isn't he…" Kana grumbled, hoping that he could pull himself together by the time they got to the training ground.

"Yes he is."

---

'Naruto, calm down. CALM DOWN!' Kyuubi yelled, wanting to smack his host, 'Why the hell are you so scared? Do you want to hold those two back? Do you want to look weak?'

Naruto shook his head, 'No I don't, but…'

'But what?! Honestly Naruto pull yourself together, stop being a baby and go train as hard as you can. If you don't I'll take over your body and you will never see the light of day again. Because I can't have a weak host, you technically have the strongest demon sealed within you that can easily take over your body. This is my first and last warning.'

The blonde looked down at the ground ashamed, 'Okay…'

---

Once they reached the training round, Garra and Kana saw Naruto all ready there waiting patiently. It was six o'clock sharp when Itachi appeared in the clearing.

"Forty push-ups, sixty crunches, then run a lap around Konoha."

That's how their training went, the first hour was always physical training then immediately following they worked on either ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu, weapons training or whatever Itachi decided they needed to work on.

Today they worked on chakra control, "If you can't control your own chakra flow, then you will fail as a shinobi. Not matter what you specialize in, chakra is apart of the everyday life of a ninja."

As they trained, Kana pretended to struggle a bit with the water walking, getting herself drenched a couple of times before she 'finally' got the hang out it and stayed dry the rest of the hour.

Naruto also had some difficulties in the beginning but through sheer determination he was able to stay above the water.

Garra on the other hand completely loathed water, and therefore he made it his top priority to make sure he stayed above the water in order to stay dry.

The next few weeds flew by the children, Garra's birthday small yet fun and Kana began herself enjoying her training with Itachi. He was extremely intelligent as he taught her tactical analysis, and battle strategies; he had even taught her how to play shoji, even though he never actually played with her. She soaked up all the information, listening to every word he said and then thinking about how she put it to use in a real battle.

Itachi's physical training was brutal for her, his training methods absolutely draining her.

"The most common weakness among genjutsu specialist is Taijutsu. They are weak in the body because they are strong in the mind. Many forget to work on their weaknesses and only train and sharpen their skills in what they know and do best."

His words often made her head spin, sometimes even confusing her. But if she really thought about it, taking each word in at a time her mind was able to process what he was teaching her. Itachi gave her advice like that once in awhile pointing out only the things she needed to change and work on. So she began to get use to his silent approval shown only with a slight nod when she did something right.

It had become hard for Kana to lie to Garra and Naruto, especially Garra because he was so observant. She could tell that he noticed that she wasn't giving the training all her effort, because he had seen her train harder than this. And it didn't help that as she began spending so much time with Itachi, that she slowly talked less and less. She remained just as cheerfully only she took in her surrounding more, observing every detail and looked at people's faces to remember where and when she saw them. Her absentminded old self was a thing of the past, yet the young girl tried her best to continue to be happy.

Suzaku liked the change in her host, and had seriously considered training her even though she hadn't reached her second tail yet. But in the end she knew that Kana needed to have her second tail for her to even grasp what Suzaku wanted to teach her.

The three children didn't notice their own improvement over the months until one day at the Academy, when they had to spar with the other children. Iruka divided them into groups of two so it would be two-on- two matches. Kana ended up partnered up with Uchiha Sasuke against two other academy students, Haruno Sakura and Inuzaku Kiba.

The loud pink haired girl yelled loudly pumping her fists in the air, proclaiming her love for Sasuke. Rolling her eyes she turned towards Sasuke, "Sakura will be the easiest to defeat, and then we can team up on Kiba who will be more difficult."

Sasuke nodded, "Inuzuka's have a strong sense of smell, so I suggest we try and confuse him giving us an opening."

"I'll cast a genjutsu and take care of Sakura. You go for Kiba; once I'm done I'll help you out 'kay?" Kana suggested.

"Okay," He replied getting into a fighting position. Kana jumped back putting more distance between her two opponents. She shook her head as she saw Sakura not even get into a fighting position. Then when Iruka called for everyone to begin, Kana ran threw hand seals. Her hands moved slow as she concentrated on the correct amount of chakra needed, and the right hand seals.

Then when she was finished she disappeared before her opponent's eyes. Sakura looked around then she all the sudden began to feel sleepy, her eye lids feeling heavy she swayed back and fourth. But she realized she was under a genjutsu and quickly cancelled it.

Kana again shook her head appearing in front the pink haired girl, "You should have just fallen asleep. It would have saved you a lot of pain." Before Sakura could reply, Kana punched her stomach, kneed her in the face, and then kicked her to the ground. "How does the dirt taste?' She spat, and then went over to help Sasuke.

Kiba defiantly proved to be much harder than Sakura. He used his Nin dog, Akamaru and they were almost over powering Sasuke. Seeing they hadn't noticed her, Kana created another genjutsu, blinding Kiba she then yelled to Sasuke, "Now's your chance!"

Sasuke ran at Kiba and mimicked a combo similar to the one Kana had used to KO Sakura.

Iruka watched the fight stunned, at the flawless genjutsu's Kana created and in such little time too. He then turned his attention to the other two boys who were already finished with their match. Garra and Naruto stood talking while Akimichi Choji and Hyuuga Hinata lay on the ground unconscious.

The instructor shook his head, these children had surpassed this class they either moved up to a more advanced class or took the final exam. He thought for a moment thinking of what's best for the three. Then he called them over, "I think you three are ready to graduate, meet me back at the academy tomorrow morning at eight to take the test."

--- A few hours later ---

Iruka stood in front of the Hokage, already having told him about his exceptionally strong students.

Stroking his beard, Sarutobi nodded, "Okay if they pass I will have an instructor for them tomorrow, you may go Iruka."

Once he left the aged Hokage sighed heavily. 'So Itachi's been training them, I guess it's time for them to begin their shinobi career's…'

He snapped his fingers and Itachi appeared, "Kana, Garra, and Naruto will take the Genin exam tomorrow and their instructor will be Hatake Kakashi. He will train them from now on, but I want you to train Kana in genjutsu. She seems to have a knack for it, and it's not Kakashi's specialty like it is yours. When he notices that Kana is getting extra training I want you to tell him, but only when he figures it out."

Itachi nodded, "Yes, she is grasping the concept faster than most shinobi her age."

"Good, I want you to train her mentally; if this turns out the way I hope it does, she will be a great asset to the village."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi stood and looked out at the falling sun, 'I'm doing what's best for the village, I must put my kindness aside. I just hope it doesn't back fire…'

--- 4 o'clock the next morning ---

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi," Itachi stated, "He has a huge ninjutsu library so learn what you can from him. We will continue to train in the mornings. Do not say anything to him about our training."

"Okay I won't, but why?" Kana asked, not quite understanding.

"I want to keep your training a secret. I don't need people asking questions of why I have taken a student, when so many others have pushed to be trained by me." Itachi replied simply.

"Oh, that makes sense. What are we working on today?"

"Tactical analysis, in other words, studying the way someone fights so you can counter it," Itachi then made a cross hand seal then six copies of himself appeared, "You will watch three battles, when they are finished you will tell me what each of the clones strength and weaknesses were and how you would have countered their attacks." Itachi explained then he sent his clones into the center of the large clearing.

The first match was against a clone with a sword and the other a ninjutsu specialist. It was an interesting match and Kana watched it intently as watching every move they made.

The kenjutsu clone was obviously a close ranged fighter and kept running at his opponent head on, while the ninjutsu clone tried to keep distance between them so he could execute this Jutsu's. But the fight eventually turned to a close ranged battle when the ninjutsu clone didn't have enough time to finish his hand seals and was puffed away when cloned stabbed his in the heart.

"Well?" Itachi asked, waiting for her answer.

"The only way to counter a weapons specialist or in this case a swordsman is with your own weapon. They are fast, agile, and are able to dodge long ranged attacks forcing their opponent to engage in Taijutsu." Kana explained, "A true ninjutsu specialist wouldn't run out of time to complete their jutsu, they would just have to make sure they hit their target or else it was wasted chakra."

Itachi shook his head correcting her, "There is another way to counter a weapons specialist, actually a few. One: You are faster than they are. Speed is the key in any battle no matter how strong they are or what they specialize in. If you can strike before they do, then you will walk away victorious, and unharmed. Two: Genjutsu, even though it is long ranged, if you execute it before they attack, you will immobilize them making them much easer to kill. And three: As you said, defeating them with your own weapon." He paused for a moment to make sure she was listening to him, he then continued.

"Your second analysis was correct about the ninjutsu clone. He did not hit his target and that was his down fall." Itachi then waved his next set of clones, to move to the center of the clearing.

At first Kana wasn't sure what was going on, sense no one was moving but as she looked closer she noticed one of the clones had his hands together in a boar seal. His opponent swayed a little then 'shook' off the genjutsu. He ran at the genjutsu clone engaging in Taijutsu battle. As the genjutsu clone dodged the punches, effortlessly, he had his right hand in a seal she had never seen before. The Taijutsu clone seemed to slow down, as if his arms and legs were made of lead, and each punch became harder and harder till he fell over.

Kana stared at them, her mind soaking in all the information, "This battle is different than what you would normally expect to happen, like say if you read it out of a book. A genjutsu specialist is supposedly weak in Taijutsu because they don't engage in it, but in this battle the genjutsu clone won."

Itachi nodded, "And why did he win?"

The girl continued to stare at the clones, replaying the battle in her mind, "Because, while dodging attacks, he was able to create a genjutsu that crippled his opponent giving him the advantage and eventually making him succeed."

"So if you were the Taijutsu specialist how would you have defeated the clone?"

Kana frowned, and thought for a moment then answered, "By disrupting the flow of my chakra during the whole battle. It would be extremely hard to continuously do it, but if you become immune to their attacks, a genjutsu specialist has nothing left in their arsenal ultimately defeating them."

"Correct, that is the one weakness of genjutsu, is if your opponent becomes immune to genjutsu. That is why you will never rely on just one area, because if something fails like your genjutsu, you have to be able to kill you opponent some other way or you will die." The young Anbu stated.

The last and final battle was the most interesting out of all of them. It was a medic versus ninjutsu/ Taijutsu specialist. The medic was fast, as he dodged the incoming Jutsu's and slowly made his way closer to his opponent. Even though one of the clones specialized in Taijutsu he quickly lost when he was immobilized by the medic's glowing blue hand.

"What the…" Kana muttered, confused as to why the Taijutsu clone lost. She then sat down cross-legged and shut her eyes, again replaying the fight within her mind.

It took her ten minutes before she came up with an answer, "Medics do not have any weaknesses." She concluded, "They are fast, have extensive knowledge of the human body and its functions, and are able to dodge attacks better than anyone else even Taijutsu masters. Plus the fact that if you do hit them, they are able to heal themselves to the point where they are as good as new. Medics have better chakra control than even genjutsu masters, making it easy for them to disrupt their own chakra flow; thus cancelling any genjutsu."

"They are by far the most dangerous type of shinobi to fight. The only way to defeat one is if they are lacking in an area such as genjutsu, giving you the advantage in that aspect. You should never let the battle drag on; you will eventually tire while the medic will have solider pills and chakra replenisher pills to keep them going for days. End the battle quick."

Kana nodded, "Will I learn medical techniques?"

"Eventually yes, every shinobi does because not always do you have a medic with you on a mission." He answered, and then continued to bombard her will questions.

---

Kana arrived back at the house at six o'clock like she normally did every morning, and saw Naruto and Garra eating breakfast.

"I guess training is cancelled sense we are taking the exam and will have our own sensei to teach us." Garra stated, sipping on a glass of hot tea.

Kana sat down grabbing an apple, "I wonder what Iruka-sensei will test us on…I hope it isn't too easy."

"It's probably going to be some simple replacement techniques, and stuff we already know." Naruto stated with his mouth full.

They continued to ponder about the exam, until Takatsu stumbled into the kitchen. Tiredly, he made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

"How's work been Taka? You haven't been around much lately…" Kana pointed out.

"I know, I'm sorry; it costs a lot more to live here than it did in Suna so I needed to have two jobs so we would have enough to pay rent and buy food." Takatsu explained, scratching the back of his head.

Kana nodded understanding, "We are taking the Genin exam today, so we'll be doing missions from now on to help you pay the rent and everything."

Naruto and Garra sat quietly, listening to the conversation. Even though Garra knew Takatsu, having not been around him in awhile didn't feel comfortable enough to talk and be himself.

Naruto however barely knew the young man at all. He knew that he was kind but that's pretty much it. The man was someone foreign and new to him not like Garra and Kana; he had developed a relationship with them, and was comfortable around them.

Surprised Takatsu stared at the three children, "Seriously? That's great, it would help so much."

She then stood up, "We are going to be late, I'll see you later Taka."

Garra looked at the clock, they had over an hour until they had to meet Iruka; but he followed Kana's lead and left the house; he would ask questions later. Naruto did the same, grateful to be away from the young white haired man.

Having plenty of time to get to the academy, they walked slowly through the village. The six o'clock weather was pleasant, and as they passed a park Kana found herself wanting to go swing. Half skipping, she plopped down on the middle swing and began rocking her body back and fourth moving the swing. She rose high of the ground and smiled at the cool sensation of the wind hitting her face. Garra sat on the swing to the right, and Naruto sat to her left, watching her soar high up into the sky then swing back towards them at a high speed.

Kana lifted her feet up onto the swing, then letting go of the chains she jumped off the swing. With her arms out stretched, she soared through the air. She imagined herself, flying over high buildings, and seeing distant lands. But only for a moment was she to be free, gravity decided to finally push her back down to the earth.

Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped off the swing lunching to catch her. But Garra held his shoulder, pointing to Kana as she flipped in mid-air then landed softly on her feet in the sand.

He slowly exhausted, letting all the air he had been holding in out.

"Kana, we should leave if you don't want to be late."

When they entered the quiet school, Iruka, three Jounin, and the Hokage stood waiting for them.

"You will be tested individually then as a group." The Hokage announced.

The only women of the group had long wavy black hair and cherry red eyes. Her whole body was wrapped in bandages with along with a bandage looking dress. She smiled softly down at the children then turned her attention back to the Hokage.

The other two were men. One had a black hair that was cut like a bowel. He wore a green jumpsuit with orange leggings at the bottom. You could easily see his muscles through in the tight fabric.

'Taijutsu specialist,' Kana mentally noted, looking him up and down.

The other man stood a few steps behind the other Jounin, leaning against a window. Looking lazily at the children, Kana noticed that his hitai-ite covered his left eyes using only his right eye.

The one eyes Jounin, had snowy grey hair that angled slightly to the left due to his headband. He wore the standard Jounin outfit consisting of: navy blue pants, blue ninja sandals, and a dark green Jounin vest with a black muscle shirt underneath.

"Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi," Sarutobi said, "these are the children you will be testing. Please asses their strengths and weaknesses, and decide whether they are Genin material."

The three Jounin nodded, understanding.

"If you have no questions, let the rest begin!"

---

Kana opened her eyes, and rubbed her pounding head. Sitting up, she looked around and saw that she was outside.

'How did I end up here?' Kana wondered, getting up off the ground.

Cautiously, she began looking around the clearing.

'Wait a minute…something feels off…' Kana thought, and then she immediately putting her hands in a ram seal. Stopping the flow of her chakra then disrupting it, Kana opened her eyes and saw she was in one of the classrooms at the Academy.

Seeing the young women from before, she got into a defensive position and waited for her to attack.

Kurenai did not approach her, only raced through more hand seals creating more genjutsu's.

Taking a deep breath, Kana again put her hands in the ram seal and broke the genjutsu.

'I need to keep my flow of chakra disrupted. That's the only way I can beat her,' strategized Kana moving her hands out of the ram seal.

Concentrating, she was able to continue to keep it disrupted. Slumping over, as if she had passed out on her feet, Kana stood still. Thinking she was under a genjutsu, Kurenai let her guard down as she walked over the young girl.

Once she was within range, Kana quickly drew a kunai and held it behind the woman's throat expertly as if she had done this before.

"How…" Kurenai muttered, "I put up a multi-layered genjutsu up. How are you still standing?"

Kana increased the pressure of the blade on her throat, staying silent.

Sighing Kurenai mumbled, "You pass my test."

---

**Wow well that's it for this chapter. Please review!**


	4. Change in weather

**OMG! I didn't realize I was spelling Gaara's name wrong!!!! Someone should have told me!!!! EEK!!!!!

Demonic Princess: Uprising Chapter 4- A change in weather

-One month later-

Murakami Kana sat on the Hokage Monument with Gaara; with her knees tucked into her chest she rested her head softly atop them watching the distant glow of the sun.

"Gaara," She mumbled softly, her eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Hmm?" He said looking over at Kana.

"I need to tell you something." Her words were quiet and soft, "something that I have kept from you for along time." This got Gaara's attention and he turned his body away from the sunrise so he was facing her. "You know I have the ten tailed phoenix sealed within me, but you do not know the purpose of why she was sealed within me." She took a deep breath, still refusing to look him in the eyes, "Gaara, I was sent here by my father to gather all of the tailed beasts and destroy the elemental nations."

Gaara stared at her, "And who is your father?"

She buried her face into her knees, "Kudara, the King of Demons."

Putting two and two together he looked at her wide eyed, "Wouldn't that make you…" He trailed off.

Kana nodded her head, her face still buried, "A Princess? Yes."

"That explains a lot." The red head mumbled, "Why would he want to destroy the elemental nations?"

"The country has fallen from grace. They no longer care for the land around them; they destroy it with war and hatred. My father wishes for this land to be returned to its original innocence. It has been tainted by the power-hungry, war-mongering, shinobi that inhabit this land." Kana answered, lifting her head to look at Gaara, "That's why it's my job to rid this world of its evil before they end up destroying everything."

Gaara shook his head, "It's _our_ job." He corrected, "I'll stand by you, no matter what you are. You will always be Kana, my best friend and savior. If you choose to destroy this world, I will be right there with you; protecting you from those who do not understand our cause."

Tears began to form as she looked at Gaara, "Thank you…" She whispered hugging the boy tightly, "I'm not alone anymore...."

She let him go and turned back to the slowly rising sun. "When do you think we should tell Naruto?"

He shrugged, "After our first mission, we will know then where his true loyalties lie."

-7 o'clock-

The three Genin stood at training ground 4 as they waited for Kakashi. The continuously D-ranked missions left the children with more time on their hands to train. But they soon grew bored of the daily routine.

"When is Sensei going to get here?" Complained Naruto moving his weight from one foot to the other.

"He is always an hour late." Kana answered, and then slid into a fighting stance, "Wanna' spar to pass the time quicker."

Naruto smirked then ran at her. Ducking under a punch Kana jabbed Naruto in the stomach, with enough force that it would only leave a bruise. He jumped back and drew a couple kunai then ran at her again. Grabbing her own kunai from her pocket, she ran at Naruto. Their kunai's interlocked, each one battling for supremacy. Then suddenly they both jumped back. Throwing her kunai, Kana was waiting for Naruto the throw his own kunai to deflect it. Only the screech of metal against metal could be heard as they continued to throw weapons at each other.

When the rain of metal stopped, they continued their Taijutsu match; kicking Kana in the stomach, Naruto continued his combination with an upper cut to the jaw, then a punch to her cheek.

She stumbled back and smiled at him, spitting blood onto the ground. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she made a few hand seals then disappeared.

"Oh come on Kana!" Naruto yelled, "You know Genjutsu isn't my best!"

Her laughter echoed through out the clearing, "Exactly why you need to work on it…"

He tried to look around but his body wouldn't move. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her slowly walking towards him.

"Oh shit…" was all he could say before she decked him in the face. He flew back into a tree and slumped down unconscious.

Shrugging, she sat down next to Gaara and opened a genjutsu scroll.

-40 minutes later-

Kakashi poofed into the clearing reading his perverted book.

"Sensei, why do you read those books?" Kana asked putting her scroll away.

The young Jounin scratched the back of his head, "You wouldn't understand, I'll tell you when you're older." As he spoke to the girl, his eyes immediately fell upon her puffy red cheek and split lip.

"Were you and Naruto sparring again?" He asked, looking around for the young blonde ninja.

There was a moment of silence, "He's over by the tree." Gaara answered, nodding towards the tree Naruto lay under.

Kakashi sighed, "You two always end up hurting each other," He mumbled walking over to Naruto.

Crouching next to the boy, the white haired Jounin tapped a finger against his head and the boy awoke.

Naruto smiled sheepishly at him before picking himself up off the ground.

Shaking his head again, Kakashi walked back over to Kana and Gaara.

"If you weren't always late, Sensei, then we wouldn't be always be sparring." The young girl pointed out.

"Yea, yea, I'm here now so start your warm-ups." Said Kakashi, and the three immediately started doing push-ups, and crunches.

Kana finished first and she began stretching out her sore muscles.

"Kana add ten more pounds to your chakra weights and redo your warm ups." He commanded, "That was far too easy for you."

Sighing, she did as she was told, adding ten more pounds then started over. Naruto and Gaara were ¾ done and it became a competition to see who would finish first. They tied, and then began their laps around Konoha.

Kana finished ten minutes later and glared at Kakashi for giving the boys a head start on the run.

He shrugged, "You'll have to sprint to catch up to them…."

And that's exactly what Kana did. For half of the mile, she ran has fast as she could to catch up with Naruto and Gaara.

She mentally cursed her lazy sensei, when she saw the boys. They were just finishing their first lap, and were beginning their second. Pushing herself to go even faster, she finally caught up to them, but their pace was gruesome to keep up.

"Oh come on Kana," Naruto encouraged, "You're the fastest, of us. This pace should be easy." Or at least he thought he was encouraging her.

Instead he enraged her, "Really! Try having thirty extra pounds on every limb, and we'll see how fast you run then!" Kana yelled then ran past them.

"Hey wait!" He yelled running after her.

Gaara chuckled and continued his run at his own pace.

---

"Naruto, bend your right leg don't lock it up." Corrected Kakashi, "and Gaara widen your stance a bit, your legs are too close together."

As Naruto and Gaara sparred, Kakashi helped them when needed and praise them when they did something right.

During their spar Kana had to do fifty kicks on each leg then fifty punches. The dull 'thud' of her kicks continued as the spar went on.

Gaara ended up being the victor of their fight, wining only because Naruto wasted energy by throwing sloppy punches and kicks.

"Kana, you can stop now." Kakashi ordered, motioning for the three to come closer, "We will have our first C-ranked mission tomorrow. We are traveling to Wave Country, protecting a bridge builder named Tazuna. It will be a long mission, so pack whatever you may need. We will meet at the main gate at 6:00 AM sharp."

(AN: Okay I know what you're thinking. Another fanfic with the same first mission. NOT! It will be very different, maybe not at first, but things will definitely go down differently.)

As they walked home, Kana was quieter than usual. Her body ached, and you could easily tell it hurt to even walk. Gaara didn't say anything, but watched her careful out of the corner of his eyes. Her arms hung like lead at her side, and she shuffled her feet slightly instead of picking them up all the way up off the ground. Her blue eyes looked off into the distance, as if thinking of something important.

Naruto babbled on about what he thought the mission was going to be like, and Kana would occasionally add her own thoughts about the mission but other than that she was quiet.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Kana lay atop the roof staring at the stars. With her hands behind her head, and her eyes closed she began a conversation with Suzaku.

"_Am I ready for this mission?" She asked. _

"_Kana, do not doubt yourself; when the time comes you will see your hidden strength and trust your instincts. Besides, I will help you if you are in dire need of it." _

"_Thank you, I wish I had the same confidence in myself as you do." Mumbled Kana, disconnecting the mental link. _

Standing up, Kana jumped onto a neighboring roof then continued until she came to the Uchiha Compound. Stopping a few houses away, she looked at the huge house. It was guarded only at the front gate, making it easy to sneak into.

'What am I doing…?' She mentally asked herself, not sure why she came here. She sat down on the roof and continued to stare at the house.

'I need to tell Itachi about my mission tomorrow…'

'But you can tell him at 4 o'clock tomorrow during your normal training session.'

'I won't be home in time to pack then…'

'Pack tonight or before you leave. Besides he might get mad that you came here.'

'Yea, I guess your right. I'll just see him tomorrow.'

Her mental debate with herself ended, and she took one last look at the house before going back to her own house.

---

Itachi lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had gotten back from his mission a few hours ago, and hadn't even spoken to his family. Sasuke had tried talking to him, but ended up being ignored; for the eldest Uchiha was tired and covered in the enemies blood. Itachi's eyes moved to the stained clothes on the far right side of his room in a basket. He sighed and his dull coal eyes shut.

His thoughts drifted to the nine-year old girl he was training. She was two years younger than him, yet she acted as if she were years older. He remembered the first time he had seen her. She was happy and smiled much more than she did now. Itachi wondered what had changed her.

'Maybe it's my training…'

But he shook his head, 'No, whatever her situation is…she was forced to grow up…'

Itachi then sat up suddenly and whipped his head towards the window, 'What is she doing here?'

He saw her sitting on a roof top a couple houses away. She hid her chakra, but he knew it enough to know that she was there. He walked over to the window and watched her carefully. Her eyes were closed.

'She's debating on whether to come or not.' he deduced, then was relieved to see her leave.

---4 o'clock---

"Why did you come to my house last night?" Itachi asked.

"I needed to tell you something but decided to tell you this morning instead." She explained, "I'm leaving at 6 o'clock this morning for my first C-ranked mission and I don't know when I'll be back."

"And this couldn't wait because...?"

"I don't know." She mumbled, for the first time unsure of herself. She turned away from him, as if ashamed.

"Do not come to my house unless it is an emergency."

---6 o'clock---

When Garra, Kana, and Naruto arrived at the main gate they were surprised to see Kakashi already there with the client.

"This is Tazuna," He introduced, "Tazuna this Kana, Gaara, and Naruto."

"You expect these children to protect me?" The man grumbled, his breath smelling of alcohol, "They are what seven years old? That's as old as my grandson!"

Kana narrowed her eyes at the man, "If you keep insulting us, then might just refuse the mission and let you walk home alone and unprotected."

Tazuna shut his mouth, but glared at the girl.

"Tazuna, even though they are still children, they are capable of taking out bandits and such." Kakashi reminded, taking out his 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' novel.

"Of course!" He answered, trying to hide his nervousness, "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

Kana stared at him intensely before walking through the gates onto the road with Naruto and Gaara at her side.

---

"I don't like him." Whispered Naruto, "He's hiding something."

"Of course he is." Gaara answered, "Did you him quickly hide his hands? He's obviously nervous."

"For now we can't do anything. We already accepted the mission; when we find out what he's hiding then we can decide whether to continue or not." Concluded Kana opening a large thick red scroll.

Kakashi, who was in the back of the group, looked up from his book. 'What is she doing with _that_ scroll?' He wondered but shrugged it off. He would ask her about it later.

As they walked Tazuna began to explain what wave country was like and his voice was dull and uninteresting, making Kana tune him out to read her scroll.

Naruto on the other hand, asked the man many questions and listened intently on everything the man said.

Once he ran out of questions, the group fell silent as they walked.

'Chapter 2 Basic Genjutsu's:

_Genjutsu: Shibari_ - user binds the opponent in a genjutsu, rendering them incapable of movement and giving you the opportunity to deliver devastating killer blow.

Hand seals: boar, snake, pig, rabbit.

_Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_- This jutsu causes the target to see a horrifying vision.

Hand seals: snake, rat

_Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu_- This jutsu changes the appearance of a nearby object or area in order to disorient the opponent.

Hand seals: boar, dog, ox'

As Kana was reading, her eyes wondered off the scroll onto the road a few steps ahead where a small puddle lay. She then looked up at the clear blue sky, narrowing her eyes.

'Something's off…'

Nodding to both Gaara and Naruto she put her scroll away and prepared for an attack. Within seconds of passing the puddle, two Chunin appeared behind Kakashi binding him with a shuriken chain which then ripped his body into shreds.

They then ran at Tazuna. Forming a protective triangle in front of the client with Kana standing at the point and Gaara and Naruto flanking her sides they stood waiting for their attack.

Immediately Kana began analyzing the two Chunin. She noticed they each wore a clawed gauntlet with a connecting chain that retracted in and out. They wore gas masks that covered their nose and mouth leaving their eyes the only visible.

"We need to immobilize the chain." She stated grabbing a shuriken. Flicking her wrist the weapon hit the chain pinning it to a tree. But it only stopped them for a moment. Detaching the chain, they attacked individually. They moved fast across the ground as Gaara attempted to immobilize them with his sand. He caught one the Chunin's foots and the other ran towards Kana, who guarded Tazuna.

Jumping in front of the rouge Chunin, Naruto ducked under the outstretched clawed hand and swept his foot underneath the ninja making him fall awkwardly to the ground. A grunt from Gaara made Naruto turn towards him. He was having trouble holding the other Chunin down.

"Go! I'll take care of this one!" Kana yelled, creating a genjutsu, "_Genjutsu: Shibari_!"

His body instantly froze. Appearing behind, the orange haired girl hit the back of his neck making him slump over.

"Ahh!" Gaara gasped, jumping back from the freed Chunin. He clutched his right shoulder tightly, trying to stop the bleeding.

Naruto stood in shock, trembling.

"Gaara!" Kana yelled, instantly by his side, "Naruto do something!"

But the boy only stood there. Turning her attention to the oncoming enemy, Kana side stepped a jab and noticed the blood dripping off the claw, Gaara's blood. She clenched her fists tightly, her anger rising. Continuing to dodge his attacks, she waited for an opening. When he over extended his arm, Kana took the chance by punching him squarely in the cheek, followed by a knee to the stomach, and finally an upper to the jaw.

He fell onto the ground but quickly tried to pick himself up.

"_Genjutsu: Shibari!" _ He then fell over like his brother.

Still angry she turned towards Naruto, "What happened?!"

"He couldn't finish the enemy off." Gaara muttered, walking over to them, "I could only hold the Chunin for so long, and Naruto hesitated giving him the chance to get free."

She turned to Gaara and gently removed his hand to inspect the wound. The cut itself wasn't what worried Kana but the purple liquid around the wound.

"It's poisoned," Tazuna yelled over to them, "Their claws were poisoned." Lifting up one of the feinted Chunin's gauntlet for evidence.

"The nearest hospital is back in Konoha. We would lose time that we don't have if we went back." Gaara stated.

Growling angrily, Kana turned around and punched a tree. Her fist left a nice indent in the tree as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Naruto flinched, and looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Kana," Gaara said, holding out a kunai. She shook her head, "No, we should find a place to set up camp and find proper medical-

"Kana!" He yelled, "I would do it myself but," He then tried stabbing the knife into his shoulder but was stopped by his sand barrier, "I can't. You are the only one who can."

She paced back and fourth, shaking her head trying to figure out another way. When she finally came to the conclusion that there wasn't one she stopped and walked over to him.

---

Kakashi sat in the bushes, watching the scene. He had never seen them argue or Naruto be this quiet. 'What did Gaara mean by Kana being the **only** **one**?' He shook his head, he had much to ask his students. But right now, he was interested to see what would happen next.

---

Kana trembled with tears in her eyes and slowly pressed the kunai into the wound, making it bleed profusely. Gaara whimpered softly and looked away trying his best to deal with the pain. Biting her lip, she pushed to kunai deeper, making sure to bleed all the poison out. Soon the young boys arm was covered in blood as it continually bled.

'_The poison is out.'_ Shukaku told Gaara.

"Shu…Shukaku…says the poison is out of my body." Whispered Garra hoarsely, before falling over unconscious. Kana caught him, and then softly set him on the ground.

"We need to stop the bleeding. Naruto give me your shirt!" She ordered, holding her hand out.

Naruto immediately obeyed, and stood next to her eager to help in any way he could. Kana cut the shirt in half, and then using one of the pieces she began cleaning the blood off his arm. Once that was done, she wrapped the other clean piece of his shirt tightly around Garra's shoulder and stood up.

She passed Naruto without a word then stopped when she reached the edge of the road.

"You can come out now, Sensei." Kana said loudly through clenched teeth before walking into the forest towards a river.

Crouching down, she dipped the bloody fabric into the water and watched as the red coloring seeped out of the shirt slowly flowing down the river in long thin wisps. Once the shirt was clean she washed her hands thoroughly before making her way back to the clearing.

Kakashi stood over by Gaara inspecting the wound, and then looked up when the young girl returned. Seeing she was still pissed, the Jounin kept his distance moving more towards Naruto; who stared down at the ground.

Kana sat down on the ground, moving Gaara's head onto her thigh she set the damp piece of fabric atop his head. She stared down at him, rarely had she seen him sleep and out of impulse she moved his red hair out of his eyes.

"He won't stay asleep for long." She announced softly, just loud enough for Kakashi and Naruto to hear.

Kakashi looked up at the distant sunset, "We will set up camp, but we first need to get off the road." He walked over to pick up Gaara but Kana glared at him.

"I'll carry him." She hissed, picking him up piggy back style then walking past Kakashi.

The white haired Jounin sighed, 'I think I just lost her trust…'he then turned his attention to Tazuna.

"When we set up camp, you have a lot of explaining to do." He said then motioned for Tazuna to follow Kana.

They went to set up camp near the river. Hoping to be of some use, Naruto immediately left to go find wood for the soon to be fire. Tazuna, also wanting to help, set up some of the river bed rocks in a circle for the fire.

"Kana, why don't you go get some fish for dinner?" Kakashi more so asked than commanded.

She looked up at him defiantly, as if daring him to order her to. He stared back at her, but with only a little more intensity. She held his gaze for few moments longer before, setting Gaara up against a tree and walking towards the river.

Kakashi sighed again scratching the back of his head, then walked over to the unconscious Gaara.

Gently moving the bandage slightly to the right, he saw the wound was almost completely healed. The skin where he had been wounded was a light pink color but other than that the cut was completely gone. His eye widened in surprise, 'Did Kana heal him when I wasn't looking? How could she though I haven't taught her any medical techniques…unless she learned them on her own…or has another teacher.' Kakashi moved the cloth back in place making sure it was exactly were it had been, he then opened his bag and began setting up his sleeping bag.

Naruto returned first with more sticks than they needed, and the Jounin nodded in approval. Putting a pile of the sticks in the circle of rocks Tazuna had created, Kakashi created a small Katon jutsu to light it on fire. Kana returned ten minutes later carrying eight fish, two for each person. She threw a couple at Naruto.

"I killed them already for you, that way we won't have to worry about our dinner flopping away." She scowled when she saw Naruto stare at the fish, "You can't even gut a fish?"

"Kana that's enough," Kakashi warned, taking the fish out of Naruto's lap and gutting it himself.

Kana whipped her head around to glare at him, "No Sensei, Garra is hurt because of him." She yelled, "And because you stayed hidden in the trees like a coward."

He narrowed his eyes, "That may be true, but that does not give you the right to make him feel even worse about it. He knows that it's his fault; not everyone's first kill is easy Kana."

She rolled her eyes, "What's your excuse then?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, _sensei_, what's your excuse for letting your own student get hurt? What happened to 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash? Huh?! Tell me the truth you pathetic hypocrite!" She yelled stepping forward so she was only inches from him, glaring up at him.

Kakashi stared down at her, noticing her change of eye color from her normal blue to a golden brown.

"Don't push my buttons, Kana." He warned, not liking her attitude.

She then narrowed her eyes and glared at him with more intensity than Kakashi had ever seen in such a small girl. Stepping even closer she stood on her toes and whispered boldly, "Or what?"

He raised an eyebrow, 'She knows that she can't beat me. So why is she challenging me?'

"Stop Kana…" Said a hoarse voice from across the clearing. Gaara stood up slowly using the tree as support and began walking over to the two.

"Gaara, he let you get hurt." The orange haired girl argued. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her into a hug. Even though he was younger than Kana he stood a few inches taller than her.

Clutching the back of his shirt, Kana began to cry. Burying her head into his chest she wept as her whole body trembled.

"I have never been so scared in my life. I…I thought I lost you." She mumbled; her words inaudible to the other three except Gaara.

"I'm still here," He whispered, "I haven't gone anywhere. Didn't I tell you that I was going to be with you till then end?"

His words brought more tears to her eyes, "Thank you."

---

Kakashi sat near the fire staring into the flames.

'Kana's right, I should have stepped in sooner. I let my student get hurt. I knew it was going to happen and I just…didn't do anything about it. Sensei…' A handsome blonde haired blue eyed man's face appeared in the fire, 'What should I do now? Kana hates me and will never trust me, Gaara's injured, and Naruto's well…depressed. I've screwed up horribly already as a sensei…' He rubbed his temples and looked up to see Tazuna sitting down next to him.

"Here," He offered, holding out a bottle of sake to him. The white haired Jounin stared at him then shook his head.

"Suite yourself." The bridge builder shrugged pouring himself a drink.

"Why were two rouge ninja's after you? A C-ranked mission does not involve encountering anything more than a bandit. So why did you lie to us and put my team in danger?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna set his sake down and looked at the Jounin, "You know Wave Country is a relatively poor nation. I couldn't afford a team of Jounin's, but I needed some kind of protection so I took whatever I could get."

"Why do you need protection?"

"I'm a bridge builder and Wave country isn't connected with the rest of the world making trading harder. So if I finish a bridge from Wave to Fire country then it will prosper again. But there is a man named Gato-

"Gato as in Gato Enterprises?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes, he has created a monopoly of our trade routes preventing free imports and exports; and he wants me dead so that I won't finish the bridge." Tazuna finished taking a swig of sake.

"I see. Tomorrow I will tell my students and they will decide whether they want to complete the mission."

Tazuna nodded solemnly then noticed that they weren't even here. "You know that-

"Yes, I know they aren't here." Kakashi sighed, "They need some time to work things out themselves. Today was a ruff day for all of us."

"Kakashi-san, I am sorry about lying to you guys. I just didn't know what else to do…" The bridge builder looked down.

Putting his hand on the mans shoulders the Jounin smiled sadly, "I know, we have a long day ahead of us so why don't you try and get some sleep."

Nodding Tazuna stumbled over to his sleeping back and lay down.

Kakashi bite his thumb, went through a couple hand seals then pressed his palm to the ground. A small white cloud appeared, and within the cloud of smoke a small brown dog.

"Pakkun, I need you to keep watch tonight." The man said tiredly. Pakkun nodded and plopped down next to the warm fire.

"Oh, my students should be returning soon. Just paw my shoulder when they do please."

The dog nodded and Kakashi too lay down finally able to sleep with no worries.

---

Kana, Gaara, and Naruto sat on a large boulder next to the river.

"How was that missing-nin able to hurt you?" Naruto asked, "I thought nothing could get through your defense?"

"I'm not sure." Gaara mumbled, pondering the question.

"It has to be speed." Kana realized, "If you opponent is faster than the sand, the sand won't be able to keep up with them thus not stopping the attack in time."

Gaara nodded seeing the logic in what she said, "So I need to work on controlling my sand better…"

His words drifted off, and they three became silent.

"I guess we should head back…" They had been sitting by the river for over an hour and it was getting pretty late.

"Yeah…"

----

Pakkun sat up, and stared in the direction of river as three chakra signatures approached. His eyes widened, their chakra almost seemed…tainted with something very powerful and evil. He had only felt this kind of chakra once. The small dog shivered remembering the Kyuubi. The immense, bloodthirsty, enraged fox tore through Konoha and would have completely demolished it if it hadn't been for the Fourth Hokage.

He caught their scent and cocked his head sideways confused, 'One has the scent of a raccoon dog, and…' Pakkun had to think for a moment then his eyes widened even more, 'the second smells of a fox…the last one I don't know…' He sniffed the air more, 'I haven't ever smelled this kind of scent before…'The dog started wondering over to Kana's things to get a better whiff of the scent, 'It's two different smells at the same time and it's defiantly more distinct than the others.' He sniffed her clothes, 'A hint of ash mixed with the dominant smell of blackberries(1)?'

Pakkun shook his head and trotted back over to the fire next to Kakashi.

"Your students have very interesting scents," He whispered into the man's ear, "I will discuss it with you tomorrow morning." Pakkun then touched his paw to Kakashi's shoulder letting him know that his student have arrived back at camp.

---

Kakashi crouched next to Pakkun and listened to him describe his students scent.

"You know already, Kakashi how you can tell a lot about someone by their scents. Well to put it bluntly, your students don't smell like normal humans. They have a scent of animals, except your female student."

"What do you mean, they smell like animals?"

"That's exactly what I mean. The red haired kid smells like a raccoon dog, and the blonde boy smells like a fox; of course there are other scents along with the animal, like Calamus(2) for the red haired boy, and Firethorn(3) for the blonde. Kakashi, how much do you know about these kids?" Pakkun asked.

"To be honest not much; they haven't shared much about their past. Kana and Garra were foreigners so there isn't much about them on file. I know about Naruto's past however and there is a lot about him on file." He answered.

"Well you might want to learn a bit more about them before you put your life on the line for them. There needs to be absolute trust between all of you, I shouldn't even have to tell you this." Pakkun muttered.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to them before we move out."

----

Kakashi went back to the clearing to find everyone already awake. He sighed and waved for the three to sit by the fire.

"I know yesterday was a ruff day for everyone and I wanted to apologize for not helping you out sooner with the fight. I want us to all be able to trust each other and not hesitate when we need each other the most. So, in order for that to happen I think we need to share a little about ourselves so that we get to know each other better."

"Like we did the first day we met you?" Naruto asked, not quite understanding.

"Sort of, but we are going to share more about ourselves than our abilities. I will start to give you an idea of what to say. My past is a bit complicated but I'll do my best. I graduated the academy at the age of five, and I was immediately dubbed as a prodigy by all. My mother died when I was young so I do not remember her much. My father committed suicide in front of me when I was only six years old because he had chosen to save his comrades instead of completing an important mission; which dragged the war on longer; making many people enraged with him included the comrades he had saved thus making him fall into a deep depression ending with him killing himself. When I was a Genin, my best friend, who was on my team died during a mission, then the other left Konoha soon after my Sensei died."

"I'll go next." Kana muttered, she then looked up at Kakashi, "Um…do I have to tell everything? Or can share things when I'm ready?"

He smiled down at her, "You can tell us whatever you want."

Nodding she took a deep breath then began, "My father is the only living relative I have left and he's a really strict man with a lot of political power as well as physical. He has never once shown any affection towards me. Always ordering me around, I grew up never knowing what it meant to love someone. I never knew my mother. Whenever my father talked about my mother it was always negative. I think he hates her. He says that she left me to die when I was born and ran off with someone else. I don't know whether to feel sad or angry but for some reason I feel neither. He sent me off with Takatsu to see the world and become strong. I've been trained all my life; I don't remember ever not training. I had numerous teachers, who were just as strict as my father. I never got to play with other children; I was isolated with only my teachers and servants."

Kakashi nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for sharing." He then turned to Naruto and Gaara, "Whose next?"

Gaara spoke, "I originally lived in Suna with my uncle. My father refused to speak to me or even acknowledge me as his son. Instead he favored my older sister and brother; because I'm the reason my mother is dead. She died in child birth. Whenever I tired being nice to people they would call me names, spit on me, or run away. No one ever wanted to be near me. I had only a teddy bear to comfort me. All I wanted was to be loved by someone. I later found out that I wasn't even loved by my uncle who had been putting on a show the whole time I lived there. He tried to kill me one night. It tore me up inside, and I didn't want to live anymore. That's when I met Kana and Takatsu. They made me feel loved, made me feel like I belonged somewhere. That I wasn't a useless piece of trash."

"Thank you Gaara, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and spoke slowly, "I was born alone. Not knowing who my father or mother was, I lived in an orphanage for four years till they threw me out onto the streets. I found an abandoned building to live in and began living on my own. I lived off a single meal a day, and if I was lucky two. Sarutobi then entered me into the academy and I used everything I learned to help better my life. I was picked on, bullied, and beaten by children and adults. They would laugh at everything I said so I stopped talking. I did not understand why everyone hated me so much. I didn't understand why my life was hell when everyone else had mother's and fathers, warm meals, and people to come home to; I didn't understand why they had everything I didn't. I tried killing myself, numerous times, but I just couldn't seem to die. That's when I found a friend. He helped me get through each day, hour by hour. He was there when I needed to talk, and was my first friend. But I was still being bullied, beaten and ridiculed. The pain was greater than happiness. That is until two years later, when Kana and Gaara came to Konoha. They saved me from my loneliness, and pain. They gave me a reason to live."

Tazuna sat back few feet away from the group listening to their life stories.

'These kids have really been through a lot…'

Kakashi smiled sadly, "We each have our own painful pasts. Each person goes through some kind of hardship in their lifetime. The important thing is to find people you love and stand by them no matter what. Even though we don't have any family left, our friends and people we care for the most are our family."

---

They decided to continue the mission and they left the clearing eager to continue the mission.

Despite the long boring walk to Wave Country, Kana entertained herself by reading the red scroll Itachi had given her. Gaara and Naruto talked chatted the whole way there making the atmosphere much more enjoyable than before.

Kakashi inwardly smiled, pleased with the results of sharing their pasts with each other. But he couldn't help feel that there was still something they were hiding from him. Something big. But the Jounin decided not to worry too much about it. They would eventually tell him when they were ready.

As they grew closer to wave country the air around them became thicker and colder. The smell of the salty sea was evident in the air with every breath they took. Tazuna breathed in deeply, "Nothing like fresh air!"

Kana laughed, "The airs much more humid and it's colder. How can that be better?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"It's comforting." He replied with his hands on his hips, "It's much more familiar than the piney woods."

"Are you happy to be home?" Naruto wondered.

"Of course! I can't wait to see my beautiful daughter and cute little grandson. I've been gone for quite awhile and I miss them." Tazuna mumbled, wiping away a fake tear.

As they walked they heard the distant sound of waves hitting the shore and the annoying call of sea birds.

"The ocean…I have never seen the ocean before." Announced Kana, as she anxiously walked faster towards the sounds.

Gaara and Naruto quickly followed her; they too had never seen the ocean.

Kakashi sighed, and hurried Tazuna along so he could catch up with his students.

He found the three on the shore line. Kana and Naruto were splashing water at each other, while Gaara stood back away from their water fight and stared at the sheer massiveness of the water.

Being so entranced by the ocean Gaara did not notice that Kana and Naruto's water fight had gotten much bigger and much closer to him.

"Take this!" Yelled Naruto, smirking evilly he enhanced his hand with chakra then hit the water completely drenching both Kana and Gaara.

"NARUTO!"

Tazuna and Kakashi laughed as they watched Naruto get chased by a pissed off Kana and an equally angry Gaara.

The silver haired Jounin smiled, 'No matter how strong you guys get, don't loose yourself in the bloody battles; remember these memories forever.'

They ended up throwing a very unwillingly Naruto into the water.

"That's what you get." Kana laughed sticking out her tongue. Naruto glared at them but then started joining in on the laughter along with Gaara and Kana. He swam to shore and they helped him up.

"Now we are all soaking wet and it's really cold outside." Kana commented shivering slightly.

They nodded in agreement, and walked over to Kakashi.

"I see you guys had fun." He chuckled, then looking up at the distant sun the silver haired Jounin announced, "We will set up camp for tonight and then continue early tomorrow morning."

---

As they all sat around the fire, Kakashi began asking them all sorts of battle tactic questions:

"What is the best way to get information out of someone?"

Naruto was the first to answer, "Either drugging them or retrieving the information from their mind via a mind jutsu?"

"Fear." Gaara answered, he stated it more than guessed, "Induce your enemy with fear."

Kana shook her head, "Your wrong, both of you."

The boys tilted their heads not sure why they had answered the question wrong.

"Why do you think they are wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"One: Drugging someone will not get straight answers. When people are not in their right minds they do not know what they are saying and won't even be able to tell which way is up. Thus you can't rely on the information they tell you. Two: To go into someone's mind is extremely dangerous. You have no idea what kind of mind set the person has or mental strength; however, a highly trained specialists, like the Yamanaka's, are more reliable to get the information but it is still a risky jutsu. Three: Fear will only frighten your enemy into telling you what ever you want to hear. Yes, it may be reliable at times but it is still not enough to break the will of some ninjas." Kana finished, her training with Itachi made her think through everything carefully, picking out all the flaws and details.

"Then what is the right answer?" Inquired Naruto, seeing why his answer was wrong but couldn't think of a better answer.

"Pain," She sated simply, "It is the most reliable method. No matter how strong willed someone is, no matter how adapt to pain they are, we are all only human. One can only take so much physical and mental pain before they break; and when they do, the information floods out like a river until there is nothing left to tell."

"These are all good ways, but Kana's is the best answer. It may be gruesome, and it may be bloody but it truly is the best way." He said then asked the next question, "If you are on a rescue mission and you need to get the medic on your team safely to a fallen comrade before they die and you come across a group of enemy ninja's what do you do?"

"How many are on my squad? And how many are on in the group of enemy ninja?" Kana asked, wanting to know every detail before she answered the question because the size of the team would certainly affect her answer.

"You are on a six-man team, against a four-man team." Kakashi answered a bit surprised that she had asked questions relating more in depth to the question.

This time Gaara was the first to answer, "I would dispose of the enemy ninja quickly, and then move on to continue the mission."

Naruto shook his head, "I would order the medic and either the tracker of the team or the fastest, to go on ahead and rescue our comrade while me and the remaining three shinobi defeat the enemy squad and catch up later."

Kana opened her mouth to answer then quickly shut it unsure of her answer.

"It doesn't have to be right Kana, just tell us what you would do in that situation." Kakashi encouraged.

She shook her head and closed her eyes playing the scenario in her mind. Kana watched each out come play out making her comrades stronger than the enemy. Then switching it around, she then played it out with the enemy being stronger. But still there were many flaws and ifs in the question that she couldn't get a complete answer.

Huffing she opened her eyes and shook her head, "I will tell you my answer but I will let you know this, sensei. Your question had way too many flaws in it allowing many possibilities that would change my answer. So I'll tell you the best one that I came up with. I would, if I was in that situation, agree with Garra and dispose of the ninja's quickly." She mumbled, obviously not satisfied with her answer.

"Garra and Kana are right. You are stronger together than you are separate. Plus part of the mission was to keep the medic safe; you have a better possibility of keeping the medic alive if you are in a group rather than with a single person that could get picked off leaving your medic alone. That's all for tonight."

Naruto groaned clutching his head, "Why can't I get any of the answers right? I think it through and I thought it was right when I said it but then I listen to everyone else's answers and see that theirs make more sense than my answer did."

Kana smiled, "I have something that might help." She then rummaged through her bag, "I know I put it in here…Aha!" Pulling out a small box she opened it revealing a folded up shoji board and a small cloth bag filled with the pieces.

"Shogi," Naruto exclaimed excitedly, "I didn't know you had this?"

The orange haired girl shrugged, "I forgot until I was packing and decided to take it with me. Gaara you should play Naruto." She suggested, offering the board to him.

He nodded and began setting up the game. Moving away from the two but still in the light of the fire, Kana opened the thick red scroll and continued reading.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to Kana. He sat down next to her, "How did you get that?"

"This?" She pointed towards the scroll. Kakashi nodded waiting for her response.

"I found it." Kana answered.

He narrowed his eyes, "Kana that is a high class genjutsu scroll with very hard and dangerous genjutsu's in it. One does not just 'find' it, it's kept in a guarded room. If you truthfully tell me where you got it, I will let you keep the scroll and help you with some of the genjutsu's."

She was silent for a few seconds, as if considering it but inwardly she was trying to figure out an answer that would sound legitimate.

"_Make it sound good Kana," Suzaku said, "He is giving you a good offer, one that you could benefit from."_

"Sensei, the truth is I didn't find it. I was looking for genjutsu scrolls in the library when I overheard some shinobi talking about a scroll room with vast amounts of high level techniques in the Hokage tower. So I went and checked it out. But there wasn't anyone guarding the room so I figured I could go in."

Kakashi nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Okay, but you might want to forget where that room was because it's forbidden to go into; and sense your are still a foreigner it would be very bad if you were caught in there."

She nodded, "Okay, I won't go back."

The silver haired Jounin then walked back over to the boys to watch their game of shoji.

"_Nice work," Praised Suzaku, "If I hadn't known you were lying I would have believed you myself." _

_Inwardly the Phoenix smiled, 'She came up with that excuse within seconds. Being able to think and make decisions quick is a good sign. Plus the fact that she was able to convince a highly trained Jounin is proof that she is developing deception skills; which will come in handy later on in her life.'_

"_Suzaku, when do you think I will get my second tail?" _

"_Hmm, I'm not sure but I know that you are close. The Kyuubi container, Naruto, is close to getting his first tail. I think that once he does, you need to talk with him and ensure his loyalty to you. What do you plan to do after that?" _

_Kana thought for a moment, "Well I know I have to collect all the Jinchuriki, but I can't just waltz right into every village and take them. I need to plan everything out carefully, looking at every possibility to ensure the downfall of each nation." _

_Suzaku nodded, "It has taken years and years for these great nations to become what you see today, but it can only take one corrupt person to be the downfall of all their hard work. I will give you some advice for the future. If you wish to destroy each village without shedding the blood of your own comrades, create an illusion that no one can see through." _

_The nine year old girl cocked her head sideways, "What do you mean an illusion? Like as in an actual genjutsu?" _

_Suzaku shook her head, "You will have to figure out the meaning yourself. But I will guide you along your journey. Where do you plan on going after this?" _

"_I think I'm going to stay in Konoha for awhile. There are very strong ninja's here that I can learn a lot from. So maybe in a year or two, we will leave to continue our search." _

"_What about Takatsu? Have you talked to him about it?" _

_She looked down, "No, he's been acting really weird lately. And I feel like he isn't the same anymore. Besides I'm in charge, not him. I decide where and when we go somewhere." Kana announced, her voice firm and unwavering. _

'_And there's the leadership.' Suzaku laughed, "Yes you do, and don't you ever forget that. You should get some sleep, you have along day ahead of you." _

_Kana mentally nodded and opened her eyes. _

Gaara and Naruto were still engrossed in their game of Shogi, so she decided to go take a look. Naruto stared intensely at the board, and didn't even notice Kana looking at the board over his shoulder.

She smiled, 'Gaara has him,' and then she turned and looked at Naruto, 'He knows it too. So how are you going to get yourself out of it, Naruto?'

Kana then glanced down at the board and became immediately engrossed in trying to figure out all of the possible combinations. After a few minutes, she stepped back and smiled waiting to see what Naruto's move would be.

Naruto snickered to himself as he took Gaara's Gold General making his King wide open.

"Check mate." The blonde declared stretching out his arms. Gaara's eyes widened as he stared at the board, "How? I had that perfectly planned out…"

Kana laughed, "There was a flaw in your plan Gaara. You forgot that a few simple pawns, if used correctly, can actually be useful in diverting the enemies' attention away from your true goal."

"Well said, but I think that's enough for tonight." He announced, waving them to go to bed, "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We will be entering Wave Country, and then your training intensifies."

--- Early the next morning ---

Kana slowly opened her eyes. Looking around, she was surprised to see everyone still asleep including Gaara; which was a rare event itself.

Moving out of her sleeping bag, the young girl stood up and stretched out her arms. Slipping on her shoes, she quietly left the clearing. The crisp morning air was refreshing on her skin and as she walked into the forest her feet crunched the fresh layer of thin frost underneath her. The young girl walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the piney smell of the trees and the peaceful songs of the earlier birds. She continued deeper into the forest and came upon a water fall with beautiful white flowers surrounding it.

"Amazing…" Kana whispered, and careful not to step on any of the flowers, she made her way closer to the edge of the water. Crouching down, she dipped her hand into the water. It was bitter cold, making her yank her hand out.

"Oww…" She mumbled, clutching her bright red hand against her warm body.

A rustle in the bushes made Kana spin around and immediately fall into a fighting position.

"Whose there?" She called out, "Show yourself!"

There was another rustle in a bush off to Kana's right, and a small boy appeared. He stumbled out, obviously hurt, and fell to the ground.

Kana was immediately by his side, "Hey, are you okay?" She asked surveying his body. There were multiple bruises, and a large gash on his stomach.

He fell over onto the ground, his blood seeping onto the snow tainting it a deep red. Scooping him up into her arms, she quickly made her way back to the clearing.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled as she entered the clearing. The silver haired Jounin was instantly up with a kunai in his hand ready to battle.

The girl inwardly laughed, 'Always ready for a fight.'

"Sensei, this boys been injured!" Kana laid the boy in front of him.

He looked at her then at the boy suspiciously.

"Sensei, he's going to die! Help him!" She pleaded. By this time everyone had gotten up including Tazuna and had gathered around the small boy. The red haired girl stared up into Kakashi eyes, almost begging him to help.

She didn't know why she wanted to help him so much. But something inside of her wanted to embrace him, to care for him and to heal him. She felt it in the very core of her being that this was the right thing to do.

'_She's got some of her mother in her…' Suzaku thought to herself inwardly sighing, 'She's going to be a perfect successor.' _

"Fine, I'll worry about the details later. Get me something to stop the bleeding." He ordered, ripping the shirt off the white haired boy.

It took an hour to heal him with the little medical knowledge Kakashi had, but eventually the boy was stable.

"You mind telling me what happened?" The Jounin demanded, obviously upset.

Kana stood up, "I was taking a walk through the forest-

"Why would you go off alone?" He questioned, "You could have been hurt or captured."

The girl was taken aback; this was much different from his normal lazy, laid back attitude.

"Yes, you were still sleeping so I decided to take a walk. And I came across this boy."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

Kakashi shook his head, "Kana you are a very smart girl, so why would you think it would be okay to bring in a foreign ninja out of the blue when we are on a mission?"

"He's a boy sensei!" She protested, "Not a full grown shinobi!"

"You're not seeing the point. Look how strong you three are for your age, so he could be just as strong if not stronger. What I'm saying is you need to be careful. We aren't in Fire country anymore; they have different laws and such here. If you break them, you are risking diplomatic tension. Just be more careful from now on, okay?"

Kana nodded, "I'm sorry, it's just-

She then stopped and noticed everyone staring at her, including Gaara and Naruto. They looked at her confusingly.

Her head dropped making her hair cover her face, "If he turns out to be our enemy…" She mumbled quietly so only Kakashi could here, "I'll kill him myself."

The young girl lifted her head and turned towards the others, "I'm sorry." She apologized then sat by the white haired boy's side.

As they prepared to leave, Kana began to move the sleeping boy onto her back.

Tazuna placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'll carry him."

Kana shook her head, "Tazuna-san, I brought him here. He is my responsibility not yours. Besides you're the client."

"True, but you won't be able to protect me if he's on your back right?"

The girl sighed and handed him over to Tazuna.

"Thank you," She mumbled before catching up to the others.

They walked in a line, Gaara to the left, Kana in the middle, then Naruto on her right. Tazuna walked in the center between the Genin and Kakashi, who brought up the rear. For the most part, they all walked in silence.

Kana was wrapped up in her thoughts about the boy that slept on Tazuna back.

'Why do I feel the need to help him? I could have just left him there to die, but that didn't feel right to me. I didn't even think about the consequences; I don't think I was thinking at all at the time, I just…did it. But I'm sure of one thing; I'm not going to let anything else bad happen to him.'

Kakashi looked up from his book, his eyes widened as he suddenly yelled, "Everyone, get down!"

* * *

Please REVIEW!!!

(1) Blackberries-represent Strengthening, purifying, centering, cleansing.

(2) Calamus- represents very calming, relaxing and pleasing to the mind

(3) Firethorn- represents romantic, sensual, clarifying, uplifting.


	5. Questions and Information

"_Demon speaking mentally to their hosts"_

'_Demon thinking to themselves so their host cannot hear them'_

"Normal Speech of a human"

'Thoughts of a human'

--- Demonic Princess: Uprising- Chapter 5: Questions and Information

Five bodies instantly fell to the ground as a giant, head-cleaving broad sword swung through the air slicing and dicing anything that got in its way, before embedded itself deeply in a near by tree.

A man then appeared, standing on the hilt of his sword as he stared down at team. He laughed; his voice deep and gruff, "A team of Genin?" The man laughed again this time louder, "How were the demon brothers defeated by a bunch of weaklings?" His eyes then shifted towards Kakashi, "Oh, I see now. Hatake Kakashi, the copy cat ninja of Konoha, we finally meet."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Momochi Zabuza, missing-nin and Demon of Hidden Mist."

'Demon? This man is one of us?' Kana stared at the man looking him over very carefully. 'Even if he is, it looks like he and Sensei are going to fight. I mustn't do anything to give myself away.'

The man, now known as Momochi Zabuza, was roughly 183cm tall (6ft) wearing white bandages covering his mouth and nose; a scratched out Kiri headband held his dark brown hair up off his face. Long camouflage print arm bands ran his bicep all the way to his palm. He did not wear a shirt, exposing his entire chest and abdomen. His light blue lined pants went down to his knees then a camouflage print covered his shin down to his black ninja sandals.

Kana analyzed every detail about him. His biceps were large and toned like the rest his chest and shoulders; no doubt that was from swinging his sword. He was skinny though in the abdomen area like he had been deprived of regular meals.

"_Kana, he is not a Jinchuriki. Humans only give themselves names like that to scare their opponents. He is very strong though so let Kakashi take care of him."_

The young girl mentally nodded keeping her full attention on the battle that was about to begin.

"Kana, Gaara, Naruto, Formation T." He ordered, grabbing two kunai.

The three immediately surrounded Tazuna exactly like a T; Kana and Naruto stood out in front of Gaara and Tazuna. Using his sand, Gaara surrounded himself and Tazuna in a large cocoon of chakra enhanced sand from his gourd. (AN: I totally forgot to tell you guys how he got his gourd! Itachi gave it to him during their training. )

Once it was complete an eye formed on the outside of the cocoon letting Gaara see everything that was happening.

The mist around them began to thicken as Zabuza's laughter echoed around them.

"I'm an expert at the art of silent killing. You will be dead before you can even mutter a word." His voice seemed to come from every direction. Suddenly the large broad sword smashed into Gaara's sand cocoon. The sword embedded itself deep into the sand but Gaara held up the defense firmly. Adding more chakra he enhanced the cocoon even more.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza stabbing him in the back but only to narrow his eye as the body dispersed into water.

"Water clone." The Jounin muttered then pivoted on his heel to block Zabuza's sword strike with two kunai.

The weapons locked from a moment before the swordsman jumped back then ran forward again. Kakashi leaped into the air and formed hands seals so quickly they became a blur to those that watched him.

"So that's a true ninjutsu specialist…" Kana gasped, gawking at her sensei's seal speed.

A large fire ball flew towards Zabuza to fast for him to doge. It hit him dead on but when the smoke cleared only a puddle of water remained.

Kakashi's eye widened and sidestepped Zabuza's swords strike but ended up becoming caught in a water barrier jutsu by a second Zabuza.

"Sensei!" Kana yelled, her blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Run! Get out of here!" Kakashi ordered, "He is too strong!"

Her eyes hardened as she stared back at him defiantly.

The silver haired Jounin shook his head, 'I know that look. She isn't going to leave me; if she stays, Gaara and Naruto will as well. If their teamwork is flawless they may have a chance.' Kakashi nodded his head slightly, just enough so that Kana would see.

Her lips twitched faintly into a smile as her blue eyes lit up with excitement and her body became electrified with adrenaline.

She rolled her head back to look at Naruto, the anticipation evident on her face now, "Naruto, we are stronger together; don't hesitate to kill because he **won't**. Follow my lead, and if you let your instincts take over you'll do just fine."

The blonde nodded, 'What did she mean by instincts?' Wondered Naruto as he started to become nervous and uneasy; over thinking everything.

Kyuubi inwardly chucked knowing what Kana was hinting at_, "Relax, Naruto. Remember your training and put it to good use. Do as you have been taught by both Itachi and Kakashi. Show everyone that you are strong and can't be taken lightly as an opponent. Don't think, just do." _

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. His muscles relaxed, as he calmed his mind. When he reopened them, they no longer were his bright cerulean eyes; but cold hardened eyes of a ninja.

Kana smirked when she saw his eyes, extremely pleased. Bringing her attention back to Zabuza and his clone, she created a plan.

Within 10 seconds she formed a plan and was ready to execute it. Naruto walked up to her side and stood calmly waiting for her command.

Zabuza stared at the Genin curiously. They did not run like normal weaklings, nor were they paralyzed in fear. Thinking he could change that, the swordsman then began leaking his chakra out to the Genin to paralyze them in fear.

At first nothing happened then faintly Zabuza could hear giggles. It eventually turned into a full blown out laughter as Kana threw back her head laughing, obviously amused.

"Was that supposed to be intimidating? If it was that was pathetic. I'll show you a real demon." Kana yelled letting her own chakra seep out.

The hints of demonic chakra within the chakra tingled Zabuza's senses making him feel edgy but not afraid. It was something he had only felt once before, but he didn't dare think of the memory of _that_ man again. The water clone of Zabuza lifted his sword and ran forward.

"Let's begin, Naruto."

Remaining where she stood, Kana created a genjutsu while Naruto ran forward to meet the clone head on.

'What is he thinking?' Kakashi asked himself, his nervousness continually increasing.

Using two kunai just like Kakashi had, Naruto blocked the strikes acting purely on instinct just like he had been told. It was as if his body knew what the next strike would be, and he merely had to follow.

Suddenly the clones' strikes became slower and weaker; using this opportunity Naruto changed his grip on the kunai, so that the blade was upright instead of sideways, he plunged it into the clones abdomen. It dispersed into water, and then abruptly reformed into Zabuza. Surprised, the boy didn't have time to react as the clone elbowed him in the cheek.

He flew back and was about to hit a tree when Gaara's sand stopped him. Kana grimaced at the clone; she had not calculated the part about Zabuza being able to reform the water clone.

"I'm surprised you brats defeated my clone so easily. I guess I underestimated you, but your nowhere near being ninja's in my book. My hands were already stained in blood at your age! You're just a bunch of sheltered kids that know nothing of the world." Zabuza laughed.

Naruto frowned, "I know enough about life to know that it's full of pain and suffering; along with worthless people who are greedy, self-centered, and too immature to open their eyes." Clenching his fists tightly he continued, "I may not have stained my hands with blood yet, but there's nothing keeping me from doing so anymore."

Zabuza only shook his head.

"We have to defeat the clone, and then get Zabuza's hand out of the water barrier before he has time to rebuild the water clone. It needs to be done as quickly as possible." She announced to Naruto.

His cheek was red and puffy, but his anger was obvious, "You should take your weights off, you are the fastest. I can take care of the clone while you make Zabuza remove his hand from the barrier. Gaara's sand will protect your back." He said nodding his head towards the sand cocoon, but Naruto failed to notice that Zabuza stood atop the water with Kakashi in the water prison.

Within the cocoon, Tazuna stared at the children in amazement.

"This isn't even their best." Gaara commented, "Keep watching because things are about to get a bit more interesting."

The old man could only stare. Little did they both know that the white haired boy on Tazuna's back was awake, watching the scene right along with them.

"Your right, Naruto." Agreed Kana, she then touched the weights with a chakra enhanced finger disabling the weights, "Now the real fun begins."

Disappearing, Kana appeared in front of Zabuza. She threw a punch towards his face only for him to catch it with his free hand. Clutching her wrist, he kneed her in the stomach, elbowed the back of her head, kicking her in the abdomen again he then threw her onto the shore.

She slowly picked herself up off the ground. Her stomach seared in pain, but she did her best to deal with it.

"Kana!" Naruto yelled worriedly, "Are you okay?"

The girl however ignored him, her full attention on Zabuza. Her eyes no longer blue but a rich golden brown. Wiping the blood away from the corner of her lip, she ran at him again.

Kana let him strike first as she ducked underneath a punch then side stepped his attempt to knee her. Grabbing a kunai, she then threw the kunai at his shins. He jumped just high enough to dodge the weapons but low enough to keep his hand inside the barrier.

Seeing an opening, she then punched him squarely in the jaw; but it was not enough as he grabbed her neck and picked her up off the ground.

Naruto desperately tried to get past the clone to help Kana but it ended with the clone decking him in the face.

"You're weak." He sneered tightening his grip her throat, "Kunoichi have no place in this world if they are only going to be weak. Your fast, and have the basics down, I'll give you that, but that' won't save your life. That obviously has not helped you stop me from squeezing the life out of you." Zabuza laughed.

Kana coughed, as she struggled to breathe. She glared at the man, "I'm…not…" Each word was a hard to get out but something inside of her snapped as she yelled, "I'm not weak!" She then head butted him, kneed him in the groin and swung her right fist upper cutting him in the jaw. Zabuza dropped her immediately, as he bent over in pain.

"You little bitch!" He gasped, enraged with the amount of force she put into the strikes. They had been much stronger than the ones before.

'That a girl.' Kakashi thought to himself, proud of his student.

Glaring at him again, Kana jumped into the sky and yelled, "**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" (**Fire Style: Art of the Dragon's Breath, Phoenix Technique)

Multiple fire balls shot towards Zabuza. He was able to dodge them but Kana appeared behind in and fired more. Zabuza's eyes widened, he had no choice but to let go of the barrier, so he jumped high into the sky avoiding the fire balls.

The water barrier dropped the instant his hand left the water and Kakashi grabbed Kana and appeared next to Gaara.

Naruto had defeated the water clone, and ran to Kana.

"Are you okay?" He asked, inspecting her body for wounds.

Kana pushed him away, "I'm fine." She lied standing up.

"Thank you," Kakashi smiled, then turned to Zabuza and lifted his head band revealing a matured sharingan.

"I was wondering when you would reveal your trump card, Kakashi." Zabuza announced moving his broad sword back onto his back.

He then ran threw hand seals perfectly in sync with Kakashi. Once the forty seals had been finished they yelled, "**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **

The two giant water dragons collided each one battling for dominance over the other. It was unclear to those on the side lines of who was winning, but between Kakashi and Zabuza they both knew that it was Kakashi who had put more chakra into the attack, enabling his water dragon to eventually crush the other.

The dragon hit Zabuza head on, smashing him into a tree. Once the dragon dissipated into nothing more than water, the swordsman stood up slowly.

"How? How did you know that I was going to use that jutsu?" He questioned, but was answered by cold metal piercing his skin and pinning him to the tree.

"AH!" Zabuza cried. Two kunai were embedded deep in his abdomen and another two in his shoulders.

The silver haired Jounin walked tiredly towards him, his sharingan still activated.

"Kakashi!" The wounded man yelled struggling to free himself; he gripped the right kunai with his teeth and pulled it out. He then did the same with the left one, and then pulled the two in his abdomen free. Blood followed out of the wounds, as the man struggled to stand.

"I'm going to kill you!" He was then again silenced by cold steel only still time it was not from the Konoha ninjas, but a mysterious ninja that appeared next to him. A Senbon protruded from Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you, but I must take him now. He is a missing-nin from Kiri and his body holds many secrets that we wish to keep." The boy looked no older than 13, and he wore a porcelain mask with a red swirl and the symbol for Kirigakure no Sato. Putting the full grown man on his back, the Kiri-ninja then disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Kakashi sighed in relief, and leaned heavily on a tree next to him completely exhausted. Gaara's sand cocoon fell and he walked over to Kana, who sat down near Kakashi.

"Sensei who was that guy?" Naruto asked, as they all tiredly gathered around their him, Tazuna included.

"He was a hunter-nin from Kirigakure no Sato." He answered, closing his left eye and moving his head band over it.

"Hunter-nin?" Repeated Gaara.

Kana nodded, "Hunter-nins sole job is to track down missing-nin so that their village secrets, such as where forbidden scrolls are kept, Kekki Genkai's, herbs eaten, ninjutsu's, and chakra types, don't reach their enemies. Hunter-nin are supposed to destroy the corpse at the very spot the body is lying; it is not to be moved after it is dead, and only the head is taken back to prove that the missing-nin is in fact dead. But that Hunter-nin did not do that. He took the corpse with him, which means he is working with Zabuza and is in fact not a real Hunter-nin. Am I right sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes Kana is right. The fake hunter-nin saved Zabuza which means we will no doubt run into him soon."

"How soon?" Naruto asked, wanting to be prepared for when he does come back.

"Judging by his wounds, it will take him two weeks to be fully healed to attack us again. We should hurry to Tazuna-san's house."

Everyone nodded, and as they prepared to leave when Tazuna cleared his throat, "Um, everyone." He nudged his head towards the boy on his back that seemed to be waking up.

The bridge builder set him on the ground, and everyone gathered around the boy.

He blinked his eyes and looked around suspiciously, "Where am I? Who are you?" He demanded.

Kakashi crouched down next to him, "We are Konoha-nin," He pointed towards Kana, "My student found you wounded in the forest and brought you back so I could heal you. Now it's your turn. Who are you and how did you get stabbed in the stomach?"

The white haired boy stared into Kakashi's eye, his bright green eyes held no fear, "My name is Kaguya Kimimaro, and I was escaping from Kirigakure no Sato."

Kakashi stared at the boy, "You said Kaguya correct?"

Kimimaro nodded his head, "Are you going to try and kill me too?"

The Jounin sighed, stood up and pulled Kana aside away from the group.

"Kana, this boy is from the Kaguya clan. Do you know what that means?"

The young girl shook her head. Again Kakashi sighed, "It means he is highly dangerous. The Kaguya clan is very barbaric clan who possess _Shikotsumyaku_, the dead bone pulse. It enables the user with the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. By infusing their calcium with chakra, they can manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their likings. If he knows how to use it, he could kill you guys very easily. There are maybe only two people in Konoha that could fight on par with this kid."

Kana narrowed her eyes not like what he was implying, "So what if he's strong. He said that he was escaping from Kiri right? He must have been trying to escape the Kekki Genkai discrimination and persecution. I saved him, so he's my responsibility; besides even if he strong that doesn't mean he is going to murder us without reason."

Kakashi looked over at the boy, then back at Kana, "Fine, he is under your care. If he does anything suspicious though-

"I'll kill him myself." She said finishing his sentence, then walked back over to the group.

Kimimaro stood up and looked at Kana warily. She held up her hands, showing that she meant no harm, "My name is Kana, and this is Gaara and Naruto. We won't hurt you. Do you have any place to stay or go?"

The white hared boy shook his head, "No, my clan was slaughtered years ago. I've been living on my own ever sense, doing odd jobs so I can eat."

"How old are you?" Naruto asked, seeing the height difference.

"I'm 12. What are you doing out here?" He asked changing the subject so they would stop asking him so many questions.

"We are currently on a mission. You are welcome to come along if you would like." Kana then explained the situation.

Gaara remained quiet during the discussion, eying the boy carefully. 'Why does Kana trust him so easily? Like Sensei said, we don't know much about him. I'm going to have to watch him in case he tries to hurt her.'

But Kimimaro had no such intentions as he was surprised himself at the amount of hospitality and kindness the orange haired girl showed him. He had never been treated so well before. It was nice, and the boy liked it. It was much different from how he had been treated in Kirigakure no Sato, so he decided to tag along and enjoy it while he could.

---

They made it to Tazuna's house later that day, and they were welcomed by his beautiful and loving daughter Tsunami. There, however were not that many spare rooms so Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto, and Kimimaro were forced to share a room giving Kana a room to herself.

Her room was small but it was the perfect size for just one person. It had its own bathroom and Kana was delighted to find that they there was a natural hot springs close their house. She stared at herself in the mirror recalling the events from the fight with Zabuza. She lifted her shirt revealing a large sickly purple blue bruise that covered the whole left side of her stomach, and where Zabuza's fingers had left bruise marks as well on her neck.

"_I can heal that for you." Suzaku said. _

_Kana shook her head, "No, leave it. I want to heal naturally. I want to feel the pain of a shinobi." _

Turning the water on, she splashed her face then stared at herself in the mirror; letting the water slowly drip down, Kana continued to stare as many questions formed inside her head

"_What happened to me during the battle Suzaku? I became excited by the fact that he was so strong. My body trembled and itched to fight, but I ended up almost loosing." _

"_Kana there is something that I must tell you. The more tails you achieve, the more you become like me. My personality, my powers, everything about me you will absorb and become the next Ten tailed Phoenix and Mistress of Demonic Beasts." _

"_Does that mean that my personality will be swallowed up by yours and I will become you? I won't be Kana anymore but Suzaku?" _

_Suzaku shook her head, "You can choose what you want to be." _

"_That doesn't make sense." Argued Kana. _

"_Here I'll give you an example. Say when you gain your fifth tail, you become very bloodthirsty and only want to destroy things. But you aren't like that; you are the type to think things through, to think about the consequences before you act. You can suppress the bloodthirsty urge and only use it when you need it instead of letting it take over. Do you understand?" _

"_Sort of, so when your personality starts to take over I can either suppress it or embrace it?" _

"_Exactly, because as you grow stronger so does our bond. It's like that with every Jinchuriki. So some hosts that have gained all their tails can be act exactly like their demons or be completely different. Gaara is very different than Shukaku, he has kept his personality the dominant of the two." _

"_How can you tell?" _

"_Because Shukaku is wild, loud, and obnoxious, your friend Gaara is not. But those with stronger demons like Naruto, it will become harder and harder not to become like their demons. Naruto is all ready like Kyuubi." Suzaku sighed dreamily as she remembered her times with Kyuubi. _

"_Um, Suzaku…did you and Kyuubi ever you know…__**like**__ each other?"_

_Suzaku blushed and turned away from the nine year old, "This isn't something that I will discuss with you. Maybe when you are older." _

Kana shrugged, confused as to why the phoenix became embarrassed but left it alone and left the bathroom.

"Kana, dinner is ready." Gaara's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She replied. The young girl was tempted to skip dinner for she had no appetite but it would raise suspicion from the others if she didn't.

The dinner conversation was quiet and everyone seemed too tired to even make an effort to start up a conversation.

At the end of the meal, Kana had asked Tsunami if she could bathe in the hot springs and the young women hurriedly showed her the way.

Ten minutes later, Kana sat alone soaking in the water. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, the hot water soothing her sore muscles and bruised body.

Covered by a towel in the water, she didn't move when she noticed Gaara appear at the water's edge.

He sat down and looking the opposite way as he talked, "Why do you trust that guy so easily?"

"Because, I see the same thing I see in him as I saw in both you and Naruto. Loneliness and pain. Children of this world are punished for things they did not commit, and are left with nothing but an empty hole in their hearts. I want to fill that hole, I want to give them my hand and help them when no one else gives them a second glance. I want to give them something to live for."

He smiled, "That does sound familiar. But what are you going to do when this world is destroyed? What is going to become of Naruto and I?"

Kana turned towards Gaara, "That's a question that will be answered years from now. We have to take things one step at a time or else nothing will be achieved."

Gaara nodded, "How does Kimimaro fit into your plans?"

"I'm hoping that he too will join us. With his abilities he can become a great and useful ally. Also, Naruto needs to earn his first tail, and I my second. We are all much too weak and we need to be much stronger." Kana then turned from Gaara as a sign she wanted to be alone, so as Gaara was leaving he did something surprising, he bowed his head then left shut the door behind him.

---

The temperature had dropped dramatically so as Kana sat atop the roof she wore a white hoodie jacket she had recently bought with dark blue long pants and boots. She stared out at the moon lit water; the rhythmical sounds of the waves quietly hitting the sand then slowly moving back out to sea were calming and made her eyes heavy.

Kakashi made his way up onto the roof and sat next to her, "So you and Gaara share the same hobby I see."

Kana nodded and moved her knees into her chest but winced at the pain, having forgotten about her bruised stomach.

"Would you like me to take a look at it?" Kakashi offered, but she shook her head. The Jounin stared at her; usually she had something to say so he was surprised at her lack of words.

"What's on your mind?" He asked this now his third attempt to start up a conversation.

"A lot of things." She replied.

"Do you want to tell me why your eyes change to gold and your chakra isn't normal chakra?"

Kana turned her head to look at him, "You noticed?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, when you were angry your eyes turned golden brown a couple of times and today they did it again."

She sighed, "Do you want the truth?"

He nodded again.

"I have the Ten tailed Phoenix sealed within me." She then lifted her shirt showing the seal around her belly button then turned around showing her fully tattooed back of a the ten tailed Phoenix.

Kakashi stared at her in shock, "I thought there were only Nine Jinchuriki…the Tenth Tailed beast was just a legend."

Kana shook her head, "It's not a legend it's real. No one knows the existence of a Tenth Beast."

"How is that possible? The beast had to be sealed within you; you had to have come from somewhere. So what village has been hiding you?"

She closed her eyes and moved closer to him, when she opened her eyes they no longer were blue but the golden brown eyes of a phoenix, "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not from this world," the girl whispered, "I'm not a human like you."

The Jounin stared into her eyes intently; the unwavering calmness and brusqueness of Kana surprised the man.

The orange haired girl moved back, and sat in her original spot; her eyes still the hard, golden brown.

"If you aren't human then what are you?"

She leaned back, and laid on the roof with her hands behind her head, relaxing as if it the topic of the conversation didn't matter, "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because there is a lot I do not know about my own student. Teachers and students don't keep things like this to themselves. I need to know this in order to protect you."

"Protect me?" Kana scowled, "I don't need your protection." She turned away from him, "And the answer your question, I'm a demon."

"Demon?" Kakashi repeated, "So are you from hell then?"

She laughed, finding the man's lack of knowledge entertaining, "Do I need to give you a history lesson, _Sensei_? All demons, including the tailed beasts and animal summons, reside in the **spirit** world, not hell. Each one has a leader, like a clan head. Just like when you sign a contract with an animal there is a boss summon; he/she would be the 'Clan head'. But summons are not demons, they are animals. The animal summons live in the same world as demons do. A demons power is much greater than that of the animal summons, even when they are still young. Essentially, demons are chakra enhanced animals, whose power goes far beyond that of a normal animal. To keep the two sides from fighting over land territory and what not, they have a peace treaty that has been kept sense the beginning of time that no one dares break. In the demon side of the Spirit world there is a King of Demons. He rules over all the demon clans in the Spirit world. He has nine loyal pets that protect him: **Shukaku the one tailed Tanuki;** **Aoi the two tailed monster cat; ****Aranami the three tailed Giant Turtle; Hisaki the four tailed monkey;** **Shiro the five tailed Dolphin Horse; Namako the six tailed Slug; Keiteki the seven tailed Beetle; Juma the eight tailed Giant Ox; and Kyuubi the nine tailed Fox. ****They are the most influential demon clans in the spirit world and are the most respected.** You see when a demon is born it is born with one tail. As it grows stronger it gains tails. Kyuubi is the only demon to have nine of these tails. But most demon clans, like the Tanuki Clan, cannot achieve more than one tail. To show his gratitude towards his loyal pets, the Demon King gave each one something to control. For example, Kyuubi controls the wind, Aoi controls the dead, and Aranami controls the water."

Kana stopped and took a deep breath, "Are you still with me?"

Kakashi nodded, "How do you know so much? And if you are a demon how come you look human and not like animal?"

"Every demon has a human form, but there are demons that are not animals." She explained, "It is said that Kami sent both his son and daughter to rule over the spirit world to bring peace by creating the treaty between animals and demons; the son, ruling over the demons, and the daughter ruling over the animal summons. They had two children, a girl and a boy. Then they had children, and so on. Thus the appearance of being human, without actually being human. The current King of Demons was married to the Queen of Animals but she disappeared for unknown reasons and is presumed to be dead."

The Jounin nodded, "Where do you fit into all of this?"

"I'm the daughter of the King of Demons." She sighed, "I thought you were supposed to be a genius? It's not that hard to figure out after all the information I just told you."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "It's a lot of foreign information that I'm not familiar with, jeez give me a break. But that only answered half my question. Where does the ten tailed Phoenix come in at?"

The fiery haired girl shifted her position on the roof, still lying down with her heads behind her head, "She was the King of Demons, eyes and ears. She was his most loyal servant and was treated more as an equal than as a pet. She would give him advice, and information. All demons feared, respected, and loved her; including the tailed beasts. She carried out any order without question or hesitation. "

Kakashi nodded ,"There is still something that I just quite don't get."

Kana sighed again, becoming a bit frustrated, "What?"

Kakashi voice was serious as he looked at the girl, "Why are you here?"

The girl didn't answer she only continued looking up at the stars.

"Answer me Kana, why are you here in our world with two other Jinchuriki at your side?" He demanded.

Her eyes widened slightly, 'How did he know Gaara was a Jinchuriki? I didn't tell him…'

"My nin dog told me something interesting about the scents of you, Gaara, and Naruto. He had said that Gaara smelled like a Tanuki. Then earlier you mentioned Shukaku the one tailed Tanuki. It was said that he had attacked Suna around the same time the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, but was later sealed within a boy just like the Fourth had done. You and Gaara both traveled here from Suna, and Gaara and Naruto are the same age. You didn't have to tell me directly, all the information you have given me points to Gaara being the host of Shukaku." Kakashi explained, answering her unspoken question.

'He really is a genius. I can't tell him my plans. He will either tell the Hokage or try and stop me himself. I need to think of something quick.'

"I met Gaara by accident in Suna. He was playing alone at the park, and I decided to join him. I had no idea that he was a Jinchuriki like me. We became friends then later left Suna. When we entered the Academy, I saw Naruto being bullied and decided to help him. There isn't anything wrong with saving them from their loneliness, Kakashi." Kana growled, "I don't like what you're implying. I just shared everything with you, like you asked me to do and this is how you repay me? I'm making an effort here _Kakashi_ and you aren't in the slightest." She stood up, practically yelling at him now.

The Jounin sighed, "Your right. I'm sorry," , "I guess years of fighting have made me cautious to the unknown and things that could possibly pose a threat to the village."

Kana nodded her head, "That's right; you should have more trust in me. I accept your apology." She then jumped off the roof and walked into the house.

---

"That was close," the orange headed girl sighed in relief.

Suzaku stared at Kana incredulity_, 'Within such a short time, she was able to hone her deception skills. She pretended to get angry like she normally would have, challenging Kakashi, showing him little respect. In doing so with no hesitation, she came up with the excuse in less than 2 seconds and was able to fool him once again. He had been watching her very carefully, looking for any signs that she was lying. Kana kept her heart rate at a steady pace, her eyes remained focused on Kakashi's, and she did not fidget or shift her weight from one side to the other. Her performance was absolutely flawless. She has natural talent far beyond anyone I have ever seen to the point where you can't tell where the truth begins and where the lies end. It's is only if you know the truth, will you be able to tell if she was lying or not.' _

Kana turned the light off then slipped into her bed.

'I was careless today.' Curling up in a ball she buried her face into the pillow, 'I can't afford to screw things up this early on in the mission. Having Kakashi as an enemy right now would be very dangerous.' She clenched her fists tightly, 'I need to get stronger. I'm way to weak to challenge Zabuza again.'

"_Kana leave that man to Kakashi. There is no reason for you to take on the strongest opponent unless you're the strongest yourself, which you aren't, and besides I think the fake hunter-nin will prove to be just as challenging." Suzaku smirked, "Oh, and remind Kakashi to keep his end of the deal, about him teaching you some of those Genjutsu from that scroll. That will get you closer to earning your second tail." _

The girl grinned excitedly, 'That's right. We did make a deal. He better keep his end of the bargain.' Her smile grew wider, 'He'll pay dearly if he doesn't…'

---

The Konoha shinobi were up early the next morning. With their warm-ups finished, the three students stood waited for Kakashi's instructions.

"Gaara, you are to work on controlling your sand. Naruto, you are to work on your Taijutsu against Kimimaro; no weapons allowed you two. Kana, I'm going to help you on your genjutsu. In two hours you each will work in the area's you are weakest in. Begin!"

Spreading themselves out to different corners of the clearing, they each began their training.

Kana pulled out the red scroll, "I've already completed Chapter 1, and 2: The Basics of Genjutsu. I have yet to move on to the higher level techniques."

"To perform advanced techniques correctly, you have to be able to execute the hand seals flawlessly. Show me the basic 12."

Nodding, she began the chain of seals: "Rooster, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Rabbit, and Ram."

"Good, now I'm going to call out a hand seal and you have to make it in less then two seconds. Memorizing the hand seals now will help you later on when you're creating your own Jutsu's."

--- An hour later ---

Naruto stared at Kimimaro intently as he bent over with his hands on his knees panting; he wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. At least one of his ribs was fractured and he had multiple bruises on his body. The white haired boy however, looked unfazed by the battle as he stood tall in a defensive position.

"Dammit," The blonde cursed, "This is a spar you know! You aren't supposed to actually hurt the other person!"

Kimimaro shrugged, "If a spar is supposed to get you ready for an actual battle, then how am I preparing you if I baby you? Even though I never agreed with my clan's method of training, I have to admit that it was effective. They would beat me to properly teach me how defend myself and fight back in real situations. I was starved to be taught was it's like to go hungry; and I wasn't given much clothing in the winter to be taught how to deal with the cold. You Konoha-nin have always been babied when it comes to training."

"That may be for those who are rich, and have nice houses. But, that is not the case for me. I too, was beaten, starved, and deprived of basic necessities but not for the same reason. You were being prepared for reality. I was already facing it." Naruto scowled,  
"Don't group me with those ninja. They did nothing but walk past my out stretched hand."

"Oh, you despise your fellow shinobi yet you became a ninja swearing an oath to protect them?" Kimimaro asked, finding the topic quite interesting.

Naruto clenched his fists as he stood up, "I did not become a ninja to protect them, but to protect someone else. Unlike those pathetic, arrogant people, she held out her hand when no one else would."

"I see," The white haired boy nodded his head towards Kana, who was training with Kakashi, "So she is the one that saved you."

"I'm not sure why she saved you, Kimimaro. But if Kana trusts you then so will I. Let's continue our spar, shall we?"

Chuckling, the elder boy ran at Naruto.

---- Kana's training ----

She had managed to memorize the seals and was able to make each one the instant Kakashi said to.

"Now for the advanced techniques where you have a chain of seals, there is no other way but to do the jutsu over and over until you memorize it. Remember, only through hard work will you achieve something great. Nothing good comes out of something half-assed."

Kana laughed, "But there are those who do take the easy way out, Sensei. The Sharingan enables the user to copy a jutsu, automatically memorizing the hand seals. Isn't that where you got your nickname, the Copy Cat Ninja?"

His eye twitched in annoyance, "Yes, but that's not the point. The Uchiha have to work to mature their Sharingan, you know. There is no way to gain **true** strength easily. Everyone has worked hard to get to where they are now."

---

The days seemed to fly by as their training progressed. Each one trained in the area they were weakest in: Naruto training in Genjutsu, Gaara in Taijutsu, and Kana in Ninjutsu.

"Today, we are going to see what kind of element you are each affiliated with." Kakashi announced pulling out three pieces of paper, "If the paper ignites and turns to ash your element is fire, if the paper splits in two then its wind, if it crumbles then its lightning, if it turns into dirt then its earth and finally if it becomes damp then it's water. These are the five elements, they however can be combined into many different other types of elements but that is advanced techniques that is extremely difficult and you won't be learning it for many years."

He then handed them each of the pieces of paper, "Channel a small amount of chakra into it and we will see what happens."

"_Concentrate and only channel normal chakra. Do __**not**__ channel your demonic chakra onto the piece of paper." _

Kana inwardly nodded and concentrated. Because of this, her paper was the last to show her affinity. Kakashi eyes her questionable but turned to look at the results.

"Well it looks like Gaara's affinity is earth, Naruto's is wind, and Kana's is fire. Can't say I'm surprised, these elements fit you perfectly. Earth is generally used as a defense, Wind attacks fast and cut's deep into the skin and Fire is the fiercest, leaving the largest impact. This is a great combination to have on a team."

"Why?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Because, Gaara's the defense of the team while you two act as the offense. If you have a team of all defensive fighting ninja's the mission won't be as easy, but if you have a team of all offense then they can easily be picked off and taken down easier. It's best to have two offensive shinobi to work together while one hangs behind you protecting you."

"I see, that does make sense," Nodded Naruto.

Kana soaked in the information, and stored it for later use. He then showed them each an elemental jutsu to master.

"I have only a few Doton Jutsu's, so I'll give you three choices: Doton: Retsudotenshō, Doton: Doryūheki, or Doton: Doryūsō. The first, Doton: Retsudotenshō causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. The second, Doton: Doryūheki creates a protective wall of earth. Then lastly, Doton: Doryūsō, lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape them into spikes that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. So those are your choices."

Gaara thought for a moment, "I think that I need some more offensive techniques besides my sand. I choose Doton: Doryūsō."

Kakashi smiled, "That one only has one hand seal, so you should get this jutsu pretty easily. When you master it, I will teach you the other three." He then walked over to Naruto.

"Like Gaara, I only have a few wind techniques. But if you are to specialize in Futon Jutsu's then I suggest getting a weapon such as a fan, knife, sword, or short sword. A jutsu you can use without using an object is, Futon: Reppūshō. It's a simple technique that sends a gust of concentrated wind at the opponent. I suggest using it so that it propels a shuriken to increase its lethality. But wind is the most difficult to master besides lightning. You must cut a blade of grass in half with your chakra before you can perform this jutus."

"Why didn't Gaara have to do something like break a boulder with his fist or something?" Protested Naruto.

"The earth is the easiest to manipulate because it is already there. You have to create wind."

Naruto groaned, as he sat down under a shaded tree and began his long training.

Finally, Kakashi walked over to Kana, who stood waiting patiently.

"You are lucky, I have a variety of fire Jutsu's for you to chose from: Katon: Karyū Endan which enables you to exhale a long stream of incredibly hot fire from your mouth like that of a flamethrower. Katon Ninpo: Hibashiri this jutsu will create jets of fire that can be manipulated into several forms before striking the target. And lastly Katon: Haisekishō, allows you to spew superheated ash from your mouth. The ash is hot enough to cause third-degree burns on the victim. Because it's composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. If you were to click your teeth, the stagnant ash will ignite, creating a violent explosion."

Kana thought for a moment, thinking of when and how she would use each one, "Katon: Haisekishō."

He nodded and showed her the necessary hand seals.

---

Kana sat on the shore's of the ocean. Her legs crossed, palms lying comfortably on her knees, and eyes closed. Breathing in and out slowly, she concentrated on planning her next move. Like a game of shoji, she carefully chose where to move her pawns, lances, and knights accordingly to her opponent's moves.

"_Do not think too far ahead, for your view on who your enemy is, might change. Therefore, to have an absolute plan, the plan must be able to adapt to the situation; it __**must**__ adapt, and counter your enemy's plans. Or else the plan will fall apart because you will soon learn that not everything goes according to plan."_

"_You're right. I can only plan our moves based on the information I have now. Things will change in the future. I appreciate your advice." _

_Suzaku nodded, "I am still a follower of your father, and his plans and orders still remain absolute over all of us demons. I'm here to present my knowledge and insight on the situations. Besides, I'm with you till the very end; remember we are joined; our bodies will remain one forever. That is the same with all of us Jinchuriki." _

"_I wonder how the others are living. Are they being treated the same as Gaara and Naruto were? Or treated as kings and queens because of their power?" _

"_What would you do if they are enjoying their lives? Are you going to forcibly take them from their friends and family?" _

_She grimaced, "If that is the case, I will give them a choice. Because, I know that deep down inside, they know that they can never be truly understood by those people. That the only way for them to truly live as themselves is to be with people who have lived through the same situation; people that share the same pain. My fellow Jinchuriki might not realize it, but I have a feeling deep inside my gut that no one in this world is going to leave us be, to let us live in peace. We will be used as living weapons to destroy for the soul purpose of greed and money of arrogant humans." _

_Suzaku smiled sadly, "Their eyes will open eventually. It is only human nature to want to fit in, to be apart of something. That is why they all will eventually follow you. They will give their lives for what you are doing. You must treat them as equals, never belittle anyone. That will only sow hatred and turmoil inside their hearts. A good leader must show kindness, respect, and loyalty to his soldiers; because you can't do this on your own. Create tight bonds with them, like you are with Naruto and Gaara. This will ensure your victory." _

"_I understand what you are saying, but there has to be a limit to kindness." _

"_There is, you will always get some that do not agree with your plans. You will have to remind them of their place inside the group, where they belong. And as a tailed Jinchuriki, they will have to remember where they stand on the scale of power. You stand at the top, with Naruto at your right hand. No one will be able to command you. This is also where your knowledge comes in, you have to make sure that the plans you make, that the places you send your comrades are correct. The things you order them to do, they must all be right if they are, then there will be no reason for them to question your authority." _

_She looked down, "I have a lot of responsibilities don't I?" _

"_Yes, and as a descendent of Kudara-sama you are to one day take the throne. You are a Princess; this mission is only a taste of what you will be commanding, a brief chapter that will prepare you for the rest of your life. Don't ever forget who you are Kana."_

Smiling sadly, the almost ten-year old stood up and headed back to Tazuna's house for dinner.

Unbeknownst to the shinobi in Wave country, Konoha was in disarray because its forbidden scroll had disappeared.

-------------

There were a lot of Jutsu's in this chapter. When they are used I will put the English translation in parenthesis so you know which jutsu is it.


	6. Conflicts

OMG I'm so sorry! This chapter took me forever to do! I've been kinda busy lately. Hopefully the next won't be this late. Again I'm so sorry!

R&R PLEASE

---

With the cover of darkness, a shadowed figure crept down the dimly lit hallways. Turning the corner, noticing two guards standing in front of his destination he put two fingers together and whispered , "Nemuri no Jutsu,"

The two Chunin's eyes began to droop until they completely shut and their bodies relaxed and crumbled to the ground. Inwardly smiling, the silver-eyed man slipped past the unconscious men and into the large room. Rows and rows of tall bookcases full of scrolls and books were placed all around the large room. The room didn't have many lights besides a few wall candles scattered around in the room; but it seemed to be just enough light for the man to find his way to a large red and white scroll tucked away from all the other scrolls. The scroll was about 90 centimeters tall and 24 centimeters thick. Wasting no time, he picked it up, strapped it across his back then disappeared into the night, leaving no trace he had even been there.

----

Kana sat by the window staring up at the full moon. Everything was quiet. No one stirred inside the house, as they were deep asleep in their warm beds; well except Gaara. The young girl knew he was awake, but she didn't feel like talking, especially after the dream she had.

~Dream~

She walked along the desolate, darkened streets of Konoha; her feet guiding her to the Hokage building. Confused as to why she was there she continued to let her feet bring her to her their destination. She arrived to see Takatsu sneaking around inside, and then use a sleep jutsu to knock out the Chunin guarding the Scroll Room. She gasped, not sure why he was breaking into the room. Following him inside she saw him then take the forbidden scroll, one of the most important scroll Konoha had, and disappear.

'He must have a good reason,' Kana told herself, following him out of the building.

Takatsu past their house without a second glance, and ran to a large waterfall that was at the base and left corner of the Hokage Monument. Kana had explored Konoha's internal forest many times, but she had never been over here. The base of the mountain terrain was much more rugged with larger trees, bushes, and even animals then the forest closer to the city did. It seemed it was a seldom place people ever ventured to.

Putting his hands together in a seal Kana had never seen before, he placed them up against the waterfall. The water parted just enough for him to walk through then it crashed back down and resumed as if nothing happened. The young kunoichi wasn't sure how he had parted the water, but she was sure that there was darker side to Takatsu she had never known before.

~ End of Dream~

The dream had left a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. It's like when someone tells you really bad news and you want to believe it isn't true but in your heart you know it is. Kana tried to tell herself that Takatsu really wouldn't do that, but his recent behavior didn't help her think otherwise. Confused she decided to ask Suzaku.

**"What do you think of my dream, Suzaku?" Kana asked, "Do you think he really did take the scroll?"**

**The golden eyes of the ten tailed phoenix slowly opened and looked down at the girl, "There are many things you do not know about Takatsu. He is more loyal to Kudara-sama than all ten tailed beasts combined. There isn't anyone Kudara trusts more than Takatsu; he will forever remain his most loyal servant. And the thing you need to realize about him is that he is very sneaky and very manipulative. He hasn't been working at all. He's been at a brothel stealing money, information, and scrolls from anyone he can. I don't doubt that he stole that scroll. You are my vessel and you will have some of my powers and knowledge, so these dreams are normal. When you gain more tails, I will give you more information on the Spirit world but for now that is all I can tell you."**

**"What kind of information?" Kana inquired. There was little she didn't know about the Spirit world, so her curiosity grew as she spoke, "I have read all the history books, memorizing each event and the date it occurred."**

**Suzaku stared down at the girl with a look of pity in her eyes. Kana was oblivious to the real history behind her heritage, the real history of what her father did. The wise Bijuu closed her eyes, thinking to herself, 'In a few years her innocence will shatter and she will realize just how much worse her world is compared to this one. And I will be the one to guide her along this perilous journey, because my knowledge far surpasses even the largest, and greatest libraries. I will tell her when the times comes.'**

**"Takatsu is a dangerous man." The phoenix warned, opening her eyes slowly, "You have to continue to seem clueless about everything he does. Watch his actions but do not allow him to become suspicious of you. If not, he might just try and kill you, despite being the Kings daughter."**

**Kana's eyes widened, "Why would Taka want to hurt me?" Her voice full of hurt and disbelief.**

**"It's not that he wants to, it's that if you get in his way and jeopardize his plans, then he will be forced to hurt you."**

**"What plans?" She asked, but Suzaku shook her head.**

**"Even I do not know what his plans are. For now go to sleep, it's late. You have a very big day ahead of you."**

Kana nodded then slowly moved away from the window and into her bed. Pushing the conversation with Suzaku out of her mind, she tried to think of other things.

She repeated Kakashi's instructions from this morning in her head, 'It's been almost two weeks. Zabuza will be able to fight now, so he will attack in the next few days. When he does, _I_ will take care of him. Kana and Naruto will fight his hunter-nin friend and Gaara will protect Tazuna. Kimimaro will stay here in case they decide to take hostages. Do not let your guard down.'

She sighed, as her eyes began to feel heavy. Eventually she gave in and shut her eyes. The young girl began to think about a million different things to keep her mind off the growing uneasiness in her stomach and tears that threatened the fall.

As she twisted and turned, unable to sleep, tears escaped her tightly shut eyes. Only Gaara heard her quiet sob's of pain.

---- 7:00 AM the next Morning ----

Tazuna, Naruto, Gaara, and Kakashi sat around the table; quietly, a clock in the kitchen rhythmically ticked away the seconds.

"What is taking her so long?" Naruto asked, drumming his fingers on the table impulsively.

"It's unlike her to be late, " Gaara commented a hint of worry in his voice as he sat patiently with his back erect against the chair and no emotion on his face; his gourd of sand sitting on the floor next to him.

Knowing she didn't sleep much last night, he began to get up from the table when Kakashi held up a hand. A second later, a door slowly slid open and Kana staggered into the kitchen. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and the large bags underneath her eyes seemed out of place on her young face. With eyes half open she silently sat down next to Gaara.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for 15 minutes." Naruto demanded, annoyance evident in his voice.

She slowly turned her head toward the young blonde, "How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Kana inquired, her voice dangerously quiet.

"Seven hours why?"

A hauntingly smirk appeared on her face, "Of course you did," she muttered under her breath angrily then turned her attention to Kakashi, her tone of voice seemingly changed dramatically, "What's the plan for today?"

Deciding to leave her tardiness alone for now, the silver haired Jounin replied, "Tazuna needs to go into town and get some supplies. We will be going with him. All of us."

Kana nodded her head, "Is there anything else?"

Shaking his head indicating there wasn't, she began to stand up from the table to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Naruto demanded again, standing up from his chair, this time raising his voice; "You appear for three seconds then leave! We have training to do!"

The fiery haired girl stopped in mid-step, "It is too early to be yelling, besides you're a guest in Tazuna's house. Stop being rude."

"You aren't in charge here. I only take orders from Sensei. You have no control over me. So I think it's you, who is being rude." Naruto corrected, challenging her to say something back.

Gaara shook his head slightly, knowing what was going to happen next, _'She does have authority over you. You just don't know it yet.'_

Kana appeared in front of Naruto. Grabbing his neck, she slammed him into the wall behind him, knocking over his chair in the process.

She leaned in; close enough to smell his scent of firethorn and sweat, to whisper in his ear, "Choose your words wisely. And I do have control over you. I'm much stronger than you, which therefore makes me better than you." To make her point she punched him in the stomach then threw him across the room, making him hit the couch in the family room.

Scoffing she walked back into her room, closing the door silently.

Rubbing his temples Kakashi sighed, "Naruto get up." Then addressing Tazuna he said, "We can't leave without her so I'll give her half an hour to come back out." Then turning his attention back to Naruto he said," Don't aggravate her. I really don't want to deal with her temper right now."

Naruto grimaced, "I didn't do anything wrong! She's the one that was late! Why is it that she can do whatever she wants, yet I get yelled at for defending myself!"

"Are you blind?" Kakashi questioned even though the answer was obvious, "Can't you see that she hasn't slept? That' s why she asked how long you slept for. She's probably running on 2 or 3 hours of sleep right now; which has made her extremely irritable. So please Naruto, just leave her alone today."

Frowning, he mumbled, "Whatever." Before leaving the house. Kakashi nodded his head towards the door.

"I'll go after him." Gaara volunteered, getting the hint from Kakashi.

Once the room was quiet, the Jounin closed his eyes and he began rubbing his temples in hope of getting ride of the on coming headache.

"Where's the other kid?" Tazuna asked, taking a drink of tea.

"Kimimaro? He's with Tsunami and Inari."

"I see. What's up with Naruto? On our way here he didn't act like this at all; and he didn't talk to Kana like that either."

Sighing, the Jounin opened his eyes, "Even before they were put on a team, Kana has always been the one that's been a little stronger than the boys. I think when they met he really didn't care about that sort of stuff; he was probably just happy to have made friends. But as they began to train together, he saw how weak he was compared to her, and didn't like it. And it really showed in the fight with Zabuza, the difference in power and intelligence. That was probably when he began resenting her because of her strength. I think it's better described as a one-sided rivalry. As for the acting out, I think he just wants to make her mad because he doesn't know what else to do."

"Kana is two years older then Naruto and Gaara right?" Tazuna inquired.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yeah, Kana is nine and the boys are seven. They are so young yet they don't act their age at all. If I didn't know them and had to guess based on their strength and mentality, I would say that they were at least 12 years old."

Tazuna nodded, "Wow, I didn't think they were that young." He shook his head, "What has the world come to…"

----

As the group walked, Tazuna in the front leading the way, Kana lagged behind the four, lost in thought. A few meters ahead Gaara and Naruto talked quietly.

"Jeez, just because Kana hasn't slept doesn't mean she can be grouchy to everyone." Naruto exasperated.

"You mean, she's only grouchy to you." Gaara corrected, "If you hadn't said anything this morning, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have yelled at you. Like Kakashi said people are usually irritable in the mornings."

"I didn't know she was having trouble sleeping, until this morning." Exclaimed Naruto, throwing his hands in the air.

The adults ahead of them chuckled, "Even I knew that and I'm not even a ninja!" Laughed Tazuna.

The blondes cheeks reddened and he looked away, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed, "I just thought she was being mean for no reason…"

Kakashi shook his head, "Kana isn't the type of person to just be mean to someone for the fun of it, you should know that."

"I know but still..." Naruto trailed off, his words and thoughts mixing together the way a drop of food coloring does with water.

As they neared the shops on the main streets of Nami, the group began to see people dressed in rags walking aimlessly asking people for food.

A hand shot out, and in her daze of thoughts, Kana instinctively grabbed the wrist of the perpetrator tightly then harshly pressed a kunai to their throat.

"I'm sorry!" Squealed a small dark haired girl, "I didn't take anything! I swear! Just please let me go!"

Kana's eyes widened, immediately releasing the child's wrist and pocketing her kunai.

"It's okay, just be careful who you try and pickpocket next time." Smiling sadly down at the girl, Kana reached into her bag, retrieving a few Ryo's and placed them into the girl's hand.

Despite the child's appearance of a dirt covered face and very tangled hair, she grinned from ear to ear, so brightly that her green eyes glistened with tears of joy; they rolled down her cheeks, cleaning a trail of grime off her face.

"Th-Thank you!" Cried the girl, hugging Kana's leg. Prying the child off her leg, she crouched down so that she was eye level with her then Kana scooped her up in her arms hugging her.

"Things will get better," The kunoichi whispered in the child's ear, then set her down back on the ground.

"What's your name?"

"Megumi..."

"Well Megumi, can I tell you a secret? Can I trust you won't say anything?"

Megumi nodded vigorously, "Yes! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Laughing quietly she motioned for her to come closer, then she whispered, "I'm going to come back in a few years. I will be looking for help. I will need someone strong, smart, and easy going. If I give you these," Kana took out three books, a training book, a medical book, and a strategist book on battle tactics, "Will you read all the books you can on these three topics? Find someone to train you and become as strong as you can. So when I come back, you'll be able to help me."

Her eyes lit up again, "Really?! You'll come back for me?"

Kana nodded, "Of course, now I have to go but don't forget what I told you. Be ready in three years."

---

As she caught up to the group Kakashi smiled and nodded approvingly, 'Even if she doesn't show it often, she's a very caring person.'

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just being kind to the villagers sense no one else will." She shrugged then caught up to Gaara.

"That's our future strategist and medic." Kana whispered.

Gaara's lips inched into a half smile, 'She's already preparing allies for the future…'

---

After the pick pocketing 'incident' Kana pulled herself out of her thought and began to pay more attention to her surrounds. Nami was much different from Konoha. For one thing it didn't have a ninja village; so it therefore had to make its income from importing and exporting all sorts of different items. But, sense Gatou was intercepting the ships and stealing the cargo, the once prosperous town became barren. The villagers lived off the very little supplies Gatou allowed them to have. Those that had children would dump them on the streets, because of the lack of food, forcing them to fend for themselves. Most don't last the first week; others give up and kill themselves. So as Kana looked around, she noticed only older children around the ages of 8-13 roamed the streets, pick pocketing, begging, and stealing. Then a thought occurred to her, Megumi only looked to be about 6 years old. So someone had to be taking care of her, either an elder child on the streets or she was living with her family. For her plan to work she needed to know if she had a family. She had to find out.

Tazuna took about an hour in the market, buying supplies and a few groceries. The sun was high in the sky when they returned for lunch. A quick meal, and then Kana and Kakashi were off to the bridge while Gaara and Naruto trained. At sunset, they went back to the house and ate dinner like usual. Only this time something unusual happened.

Inari, Tsunami's son, slammed his fists on the table, "Why do you even bother?! You are going to die in the end! When facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!" He angrily yelled pointing at Naruto.

"Believe what you want. I'm not like you. I'm not weak. I can take care of myself." Naruto replied icily.

"I'd hate to be like you! You're annoying, and stupid! You don't know how hard life can be!" Inari cried, tears streaming down his face.

Kana shook her head, "This boy doesn't know what he just got himself into." She whispered to Gaara.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, only Kana felt the change in his chakra as his voice became dangerously low, "Let me ask you this. Have you been chased by a mob of people that were trying to kill you? Have you ever woken up wondering if today was the day your going to die? Have you been ignored by a mass population of people? Tell me, have you ever been stabbed 12 times by shinobi that were supposed to protect you! I doubt that any of those things happened to you. I would put money on it that it was the complete opposite for you. You have a mother! You have a grandfather! You have a family that loves you! I _don't_! So don't you DARE tell me I don't know how hard life is, because my bloody bodies been dragged through it!"

He then stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Kakashi motioned with his head, for the second time, for Kana to follow him, so Kana stood up and quietly walked out of the room.

--

She found him pacing back and forth clenching then unclenching his fists tightly.

'_Kyuubi what is this feeling?'_ Naruto mentally asked, not aware of Kana a few meters away.

'_It's a taste of my chakra you unconsciously unlocked. Can you feel the power coursing through your veins?' _

"Yes," Naruto whispered aloud, smirking. He then noticed Kana, "What do you want?"

Sensing Kyuubi's chakra leaking out into Naruto, she decided to test him.

"Fight me." She declared, falling into a loose offensive stance.

Outstretching his hand, he looked at it then clenched it tightly. Smirking he replied, "Gladly."

---

Kakashi watched the fight carefully with his Sharingan activated. He followed their movements, even if they seemed like a blur, and began to analyze the battle.

---

They each were out of chakra from their training earlier that day, so the fight was strictly Taijutsu. But as it progressed, their chakra seemed to be growing stronger, instead of waning. They went at it with the intent to kill, as each strike was deadlier than the last. The fight was a good hour and a half before they both fell over exhausted. The demonic chakra of their demons vanished, leaving them with no energy to get up.

So they both lay there looking up at the stars.

"Kana…" Naruto began hesitantly, his past anger had long sense vanished, "Um, why was I the only one you yelled at this morning?"

She sighed, "It was nothing personal this morning. You were just the unfortunate person that ticked me off."

"But if Gaara would have said-

"Gaara wouldn't have said anything." Kana interrupted, "He knew, you didn't. I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning."

Naruto turned his face to look at her, "It's okay. I…" He began, "I have to tell you something."

This made her turn her face towards him, "Kay, what is it?"

"I have a demon sealed within me, to be more exact, the nine tailed fox Kyuubi." His voice shook as he continued, "I don't know why, but I'm drawn to you. From the moment I saw you on your first day at the Academy, I wanted to meet you, talk to you, and become your friend. I was afraid you would be like everyone else. But you weren't, you saved me that day on the playground and from then on I've admired your strength and courage. I've aspired to be like you, but when we fought Zabuza you were so much stronger than me; and deep down that bothered me because I wanted to be the one protecting you. I wanted you to rely on me, not the other way around." His words continued to pour out, as Kana sat in shock, "So, I began resenting you, but today in the market when I saw you helping that little girl; all my anger went away. What I guess I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry." Smiling, a tear fell from his cerulean eyes as he stared into Kana's own sea blue eyes.

"Naruto, I have a demon sealed within me as well; the ten tailed phoenix, Suzaku. I'm drawn to you as well. On the playground that day, I wanted to just scoop you up and shield you from everyone; to protect you so that no one could ever hurt you again. I don't know what it is but it feels like there's a string that always pulls me towards you. Maybe it's because we both have demons sealed within us or for some other reason. I don't know. But as far as me being stronger, you just have to train harder than me. You have to have the drive to want to be stronger than me. Then one day, all your hard work will pay off and you will be stronger. Do you talk to Kyuubi?"

"Yea, I first heard his voice when I was three. I had been dying, and he saved me. He's been a friends for as long as I can remember."

Kana smiled, "I'm glad that you have a relationship with your demon. It's important, because you are stuck with them for the rest of your life."

He too smiled as his eyes slowly shut, "Thank you." He whispered before drifting off into unconsciousness.

'_Suzaku, will you help me sleep?'_ Kana asked, she was desperately tired, yet her mind wouldn't shut down and let her rest.

'_Of course.' _

Her eyes began to shut then within a minute she was fast asleep.

--- On the bridge a few day later---

Thick mist began to surround the bridge. It became eerily quiet, as the temperature dropped at steady rate.

"Sensei," Kana nudged, moving her eyes left and right suspiciously.

"I know. Everyone take your positions." Kakashi ordered, backing up slowly so that he stood in front of the group.

Gaara's sand slowly leaked out of his gourd, spilling onto the ground. Each grain of sand, heavily coated with his chakra, began to come together in the air creating a thick 360-degree barrier cocoon.

Naruto breathed in and out slowly, his breath clearly visible due to the temperature. He took his position at Kana's right hand side in front of Gaara. He too looked around, straining his eyes to look past the thickening mist.

"Are you children still playing ninja?" A voice laughed, "Just give up and I might decide to spar your pathetic lives." Zabuza appeared a few meters away from them on the bridge, this time he was accompanied by the Hunter-nin.

"I see you've brought your friend this time." Kakashi nodded towards to the ninja next to Zabuza.

The ex-Kiri nin smirked, "Haku, why don't you say hello?"

"With pleasure." The masked ninja disappeared leaving a circle of dust then appeared in front of Kana.

Feeling the shift in wind, she side stepped his first punch then caught his second. He then tried to knee her in the stomach, but she blocked it with her own knee.

Twisting his body so that his back was to Kana he grabbed her wrist with his free hand and flipped her over his shoulder, throwing her into the air. Landing on her feet she ran at him. She threw a punch; one she was sure was going to connect until Haku moved his head slight to the right at the last second. Her fist was half a centimeter away, so close that her knuckle grazed his ice-cold mask.

Using the opening, the hunter nin jabbed Kana in the stomach with his left hand then elbowed her in the jaw with his right. She stumbled back, but quickly regained her footing.

'Just as I thought. The two are about equal in power.' Kakashi thought, turning his attention to his own opponent. He moved his headband up to its' full upright position on his forehead to reveal his Sharingan.

"Oh, what's this? I didn't expect you to show it so soon. Well, I guess it only means your finally going to take me seriously this time." Zabuza chuckled, charging Kakashi with his sword.

---

"Lets go Naruto." Kana said, running at Haku. Nodding he too ran at him. They split up, one going right the other going left so that they surrounded him.

"Gaara!" She yelled. He nodded inside the cocoon and the spare sand around him traveled over to the three and began to form a circle around Haku.

"Katon: Haisekishō! (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)" Exhaling smoke that immediately surrounded Haku only, she then clicked her teeth, making it explode.

"Futon: Reppūshō! (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)" Naruto yelled, as a gust of wind propelled the fire increasing its intensity. The explosion shook the bridge, and when the smoke cleared, Kana and Naruto found themselves enclosed by a dome of mirrors, each one containing the image of Haku inside.

"Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)" He said, his voice seemingly coming from all of the mirrors at once. A single Senbon appeared each of his hands, "This is were you die." He then threw them at the two.

They each carefully dodged the Senbon.

"They are made of ice so…" Flying through hand seals and she exhaled a fire jutsu at one of the mirrors. But the ice mirror seemed unaffected.

"No fire can break my mirrors."

Exhaling slowly, Kana thought for a moment then she turned to Naruto.

"I need you to distract him, go try and punch one of the mirrors."

Doing as he was told he ran at the mirror in front of them, and punched it as hard as he could. The mirror shattered, and in the shards of the broken ice a Senbon was launched hitting Naruto in the arm. His arm instantly numbed as the weapon lodged into his bicep.

Grunting, he pulled it out; throwing it down on the ground Naruto looked in shock as another then replaced the broken mirror.

"Naruto aim for a higher mirror." Kana called out to him, nodding he jumped off the ground using his chakra, and kicked another mirror on the second row.

It shattered like the one before, but Naruto was ready this time for any flying Senbon. He dodged the first few, but then they seemed to be coming from ever direction.

Kana watched, analyzing Haku's jutsu. As he attacked Naruto, she saw a blur moving from a mirror on the right to the mirror directly across from it, a second later a Senbon came from that position and hit Naruto. But Haku moved so fast she couldn't read where he would appear next.

'**Try focusing my chakra to your eyes. It will help slow down his movements.' **Suzaku suggested.

Taking her advice, she gathered her demonic chakra and channeled it to her eyes. In an instant, everything slowed down and she was able to see Haku moving from one mirror to the next. He threw multiple Senbon as he moved and when he entered the mirrors.

'So all I have to do is get the timing right and catch him.' She thought.

"Naruto, I have a plan!" Kana yelled, "Just hang in there."

"Well hurry up! I'm becoming a human pin cushion here!" He yelled, breathing heavily. His body becoming numb as multiple Senbon protruded out of his body. One in particular, had barely missed his lungs but had hit one of his ribs.

'He's playing with me.' Naruto scowled, 'This is ridiculous, I'll just break all his mirrors at once.' Smirking he jumped back towards Kana.

Taking a deep breath he began to channel large amounts of Kyuubi's chakra, like he had practiced with Kana every night, until orange black chakra spiraled out and surrounded his crouched body. The bubbling chakra stun at him like a million bee's all stinging him all at once, but the boy ignored it. The Senbon in his body began to melt and his injuries hissed close until they became nonexistent. His canine teeth and nails grew longer, as the chakra reached every part of his body. His blonde hair spiked up in every direction as the chakra filled even the tips of his hair.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kana yelled, "I have a plan-

Her words fell on deaf ears as he jumped into the air. Two chakra tails forming behind him.

"Oh…my...god…" She whispered, with her chakra enhanced eyes she saw the chakra eating away at his body, 'His body can't withstand this kind of power. It's going to destroy his body from the inside out.'

His two tails swung at the mirrors, crushing them until only five mirrors remained, the ones directly behind him. "Come out you coward! Stop hiding inside your pathetic mirrors!"

Kana's eyes widened as she saw each image of Haku holding a Senbon in each hand. 'There's no way he can dodge 50 Senbon!'

Before she could react, the hunter nin threw them simultaneously.

Naruto laughed hauntingly, as all the Senbon hit the chakra they immediately disintegrated, becoming nothing more than a pile of ash, "This power…" He said clenching his fist "Is absolute," smirking with wild red eyes; he smashed the remaining mirrors, forcing the real Haku to jump out onto the ground.

"There you are!" Naruto yelled running at him. He swung wildly at Haku, making it easy for the elder boy to dodge his attacks.

---

The Jounin's stopped their battle to look back at the ice mirrors as they fell.

"Naruto…" Kakashi whispered feelings the Kyuubi's chakra, "Did he break the seal?"

"They broke Haku's mirrors…" Zabuza exasperated, then frowned, "Your student is going to die, Kakashi." He then charged at him.

---

Jumping back, Naruto took a deep breath then exhaled a gust of wind, which then turned into a tornado.

"Katon: Karyūdan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)" Kana's stream of fire hit the tornado making it spin more rapidly towards Haku.

The hunter nin tried to move but couldn't. Turning his head he noticed Kana holding her hands in an Ox hand seal, symbolizing she had put him in a bind Genjutsu.

He then looked back just in time to see the flame tornado hit him.

The explosion launched both Kana and Naruto into the air. Pieces of Gaara's sand shield broke off from the force, but he quickly repaired it.

Kana landed on the ground but however Naruto slammed into it.

"Naruto!" She yelled, running over to him.

"My body," He whispered, "It's on fire. It won't stop burning…" He coughed, blood spewing out, "Make it stop, Kana. Please take the pain away." His breathing became irregular and strained; the pain almost unbearable.

"Shit…what do I do? What do I do?" She began to panic, and then mentally slapped herself. 'I have to say calm now think…think…'

All the sudden a thought then hit her, 'Gaara's sand barrier fell because I had willed it too, and so it should be the same with his chakra right?'

Emerging her hands into the chakra, she willed it to go away but after a couple seconds it didn't seem to be working. The chakra nipped at her fingers like a playful puppy would; nothing painful, just surprising. The longer she left her hands submerged in the chakra the harder the bite became.

'**The chakra has no where to go…' **Suzaku hinted.

"Of course!" Kana then changed her tactic and began to will the chakra into her own body. Slowly but surely chakra decreased around Naruto's body, until it was all gone.

She sighed in relief but it didn't last long as Haku immerged from the mist.

"That was close. You two almost had me there. But you didn't put enough chakra in the binding Genjutsu." He walked with a slight limp, towards them.

Kana eyed the minor stab wound to his leg then Naruto and then back to Haku.

'I don't have enough chakra for any more jutsu's. I'll have to use my demonic chakra.' Standing up, she concentrated like before only this time she didn't direct the chakra anywhere. She let it engulf her body.

Deep blood red and orange chakra coated her body thinly. Unlike Naruto's thick chakra that was about 4 inches off his body. Kana compressed it, tightly packing it close to her body. Her orange red hair grew to where it almost touched her mid-thigh. Instead of becoming spiked, her long hair swayed back and forth slightly.

She narrowed her golden eyes at Haku then disappeared. Reappearing behind him, she enforced her punch with even more demonic chakra then punched right through his chest.

"This is the price you pay for hurting my friends, Haku. The only thing that awaits you now is death." Taking her bloodied hand out of his body, she let him fall to his knees.

Death gripped the boy, as Kana watched the color fade from his body. He tried to whisper something but it was inaudible to hear. As Haku slumped over, eyes wide open, a tear slowly rolled down his check, "I'm sorry Zabuza…" he managed to whisper before he became still, his soul slowly leaving his body.

Kneeling next to him, she placed her hand over his eyes, shutting them. Kana then turned her attention to where Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting.

A howl of dogs pierced the silence as eight dogs emerged from the ground and bit Zabuza's arms and legs, immobilizing him. His sword was too far out of reach for him to retrieve, and he was already bleeding from a previous wound Kakashi had inflicted on him.

"I guess this is it, eh Kakashi? It was a fun while it lasted" Zabuza chuckled, accepting his fate.

"You don't look like your doing very well Zabuza." A voice said behind them. Gato emerged from the mist, "And here I had hoped that you would get the job done for me, but I guess you failed. For that your penalty is death. KILL THEM!" He yelled, as 50 mercenaries ran at the group.

Kakashi released Zabuza then threw him a kunai, "It seems your employer has betrayed you. There is no reason to continue to fight eachother." He then ran at the men two kunai's in hand.

"Gato's mine!" Running at the mercenaries, Zabuza dodged, slashed, and killed everyone in his way, and was even stabbed by multiple spears but he continued to make his way to Gato.

Kakashi flanked him on his right; he too taking out anyone who was within striking distance.

Zabuza reached Gato quickly and the terrified man turned to run but the rouge nin grabbed his shirt, "Don't you dare run, Gato!" He then plunged the kunai into the mans heart, "See you in hell!" Zabuza then pushed him off the unfinished bridge and into the icy cold depths below.

A terrifying wave of red-orange chakra like fire approached the group of mercenaries. Kakashi and Zabuza jumped out of the wave as the fire-chakra, burned all those that touched it into ash. The bridge itself eventually started bend to the fire's will. Thick metal bars began to melt as the fire continued to rage on even after all its targets had been eliminated.

"Kana, you have to control the fire!" Kakashi yelled to her, from the other side of the bridge.

"I…I can't!" Trembling, she tried to will it to stop but the uncontrollable power wasn't going to be defeated so easily.

"Doton: Doro Hōshi! (Earth Release: Mud Indulgence)!" Gaara yelled, as a huge surge of mug engulfed the fire. It wiped wildly, trying to through the mud off but he continued the jutsu covering every inch of it until it slowly sizzled down, into nothing.

Kana dropped to her knees sweating profusely. A bead of sweat rolled off her forehead and onto the ground as she breathed heavily.

"Kana!" Gaara yelled running over to her.

"I'm fine," She waved him off, standing up slowly. Her hair and eyes were back to normal, as if the terrifying chakra had never been there.

"Naruto!" Kana remembered, running over to him, where Kakashi was already kneeling over him.

"He's still breathing but he's barely alive. This is beyond my level of medical knowledge. I don't know what happened, but he needs medical attention. Now." He turned to Tazuna, "Where can I find a medic?"

"There's one at a village about 8 kilometers east of here. The village is mostly filled with gamblers and businessmen though. There's word that she can heal anything."

"Good." He pulled out a map, and pointed to where Tazuna had said, "I'm going take Naruto there now. You three grab our supplies, check in at a hotel and I'll find you guys later. Kana you're in charge." He then picked Naruto up, swinging him onto his back.

"I'm-

Kakashi cut Kana off, "No, you stay here. I'll travel faster if it's just me, besides I've carried grown men when I was your age for longer distances. I'll be fine." He reassured then sped off towards the village.

"Tazuna I'm sorry about the damage to the bridge," She apologized as the four hurried to the house, "We will be back as soon as we can. Just stay inside your house till we return." Once they reached the house, Kana, Gaara, and Kimimaro retrieved their stuff.

Carrying both her and Kakashi's pack, Kana led the boys through the cold forest as they raced to the village.

---- With Kakashi ---

He reached the village in a under a half hour.

'It has to be _her_.' Kakashi thought, running to the nearest gambling houses. The first few he tried she wasn't there. As he continued it looked like she wasn't at any of the gambling houses. Determined to find her, he tried the last one on the far end of town. He saw her walking out to meet a brown haired woman in a plain kimono, carrying a pig.

"Tsunade-sama," He called, running towards her.

A blonde women turned around, "Kakashi?" She replied, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please Tsunade-sama, need you to take a look at this boy," He said, referring to Naruto on his back.

"This is going to cost you, Kakashi." The busty women grumbled and led him towards the out skirts of the town, where a two-story traditional style house was. It was built above the water supported by five thick wooden beams that were at least three feet thick; one at each corner and then the fifth in the center, and as he walked closer he saw large gardens full of herbs, poisons, fruit, vegetables, and flowers growing on an elevated garden that was also above the water and connected the house. The abundant amount of variety indicated that this was her permanent residence; she had obviously lived here for a while. (AN: Like this except picture it above water. .com/)

"So this is where you've been hiding out all these years." The Jounin commented, marveling at the sight.

She nodded, "Ya, I got tired of always being on the move. So I decided to build a place of my own somewhere. A retreat away from all the fighting."

"I can see that. Well you've done well for yourself, Tsunade-sama. Does Jiraiya know you live here?"

They came to the edge of the river, to where the front of the house was, but there was no visible way of getting from across the river to the from of her house without walker walking and even then you couldn't reach the house itself.

Making a snake hand seal, a wooden beam appeared out of the water, shot forward, arched upward and ended once it reached the house.

Kakashi's eye widened, "That's…_Mokuton_ (Wood style). I didn't know that you inherited that Kekki Genkai?"

"There are few who do, and I would like to keep it that way. Shizune, prepare a place a room for Kakashi and my workspace." Tsunade ordered, walking across the wooden beam.

The house was quite and cozy yet roomy at the same time. It was what you would expect a woman's house to look like neat, and clean, everything was in its place.

Shizune led Kakashi into a room that was left of the front door and down the hall. It was set up like an operating room in a hospital room. A bed was placed in the center of the room then to the left was a tray of medical instruments, and to the right was a small cabinet the most likely held medicines and other such items.

Kakashi placed Naruto onto the bed and then followed Shizune to his own room.

"Tsunade-sama will probably begin treating him soon. If you could, please, tell me happened?"

"I'm not really sure, as this isn't my area of expertise but one of my other students could tell you. They are staying in a hotel back in town, would they be able to stay here as well?" He asked, then added quickly, "They could all share a room and they are quiet and won't cause any problems."

Tsunade walked into the room, answering his question, "If they, at anytime, bother me while I am trying to work, I will NOT treat this boy. But if they don't, then they can stay."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi bowed deeply, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to get my students now. They are probably worried sick about Naruto."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, go. Be back before dark, I don't want to leave my bridge up too long."

---

Kana and the other's arrived forty-five minutes later, and checked in at the nearest hotel that looked decent. Then they anxiously waited for Kakashi to arrive.

"What happened out there?" Gaara asked gently, not wanting to agitate her.

"He released two tails! Two tails, Gaara! At once!" Kana yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, "How did he do it?! I mean he doesn't even have any clue as to how powerful the Kyuubi is, and he doesn't realize all the power that's at his disposal!" Frustrated she slammed her fist into the table, breaking it, then continued to pace the room.

"Kana, we will inform him once this mission is over. Isn't that what we agreed? Anyways, don't worry about how many tails he released." Gaara reassured, sensing some jealously in her voice.

"I'm not jealous Gaara!" She cried, picking up on it what he was implying, "His body isn't trained for that kind of power yet! He released two tails, that's a lot of chakra to start out with!"

"I know, I know. I felt your first tail release remember?"

"Yes I know, but you didn't see the chakra eating away at his body." Kana reminded, shaking her head. Slumping onto the couch she began rubbing her temples. Both physically and mentally exhausted, she hung her head in defeat. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

---Dream

Naruto walked aimlessly, dragging an injured foot behind him. He stood much taller and his facial features were more defined. The baby fat of his younger years had melted away leaving him with a strong jaw line which gave him more of a rugged look. His yellow-blonde hair was longer, reaching his shoulders. The boy's clothes were ripped in numerous places; and in some cases fist size holes of fabric were missing.

Bloodied and badly wounded, he limped slowly through the dense forest towards what he hoped was a river. The pain in his chest and leg throbbed each time he moved forward. Gritting his teeth tightly he kept walking. He reached a river just as the sun was setting.

"Water." He gasped falling to his knees and he gulped it down, refreshing his parched throat. Once he was done, Naruto lay down tiredly in the dirt and closed his eyes.

The view of Naruto faded and changed to an older Kana. She was taller, though a little shorter than Naruto, with half her hair pulled back in a ponytail and the other half hanging down freely. Her long reddish orange hair reached her mid-back and swayed back and fourth as she ran through the forest. She wore an Anbu Black Ops long grey coat that covered her entire body, and open toed black ninja sandals but no headband was visible.

'Naruto, where are you?' She thought to herself, searching the forest. She passed a river, and as she was moving away from it something pulled at her to turn around. It was as if someone grabbed her shirt and pulled her in that direction. She wasn't sure why, but deciding to trust her gut and instincts she searched along the riverside.

About half a mile down Kana saw a figure lying on the ground, next to the river. Slumped over, half unconscious was Naruto, his hair dirty with blood and dust, and his clothes completely ruined.

"Naruto," She whispered, rushing over to him. Dropping onto the ground, the 19-year-old girl lifted his body so that his arm was draped across her shoulder, and then she helped him to his feet, guiding to him over to a tree.

"Ack," He grunted, grabbing his abdomen. Looking him up and down she inspected his wounds.

There was a gash the size of two fists in his stomach, a broken leg, three fractured fingers, and a severe concussion.

"Why hasn't Kyuubi fixed all of this yet?" She questioned softly, her voice full of worry as her hands touched his warm body.

Her touch calmed Naruto, making him shut his eyes in relaxation as he spoke, "How did you find me?"

Keeping her eyes on his body as she spoke, Kana replied, "I'm not really sure. I just felt like you were over here so I came to check it out and you were here."

Grabbing her hand, Naruto interlocked their fingers tightly and looked into her eyes, "You found me, Kana. You saved my life."

She looked away, continuing to work on his wounds, "You've saved my life numerous times. The least I could do is protect you but I couldn't. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry."

He cupped her cheek and turned her head softly so she was looking at him, "Don't say that. There's nothing to be sorry about. This is nothing. Don't worry about it, Kay?"

Tears reached her eyes as she started into his blue orbs, "Why hasn't Kyuubi fixed you already?" She asked pulling away from him; repeating the question from earlier.

Naruto looked away from her, unable to answer her.

"Tell me, Naruto! Why isn't he?" Kana cried, grabbing his collared shirt roughly.

Grunting in pain he looked at her, "He can't, okay. He can't. There's something blocking him from doing so."

"What?" She gasped, "You've gotten your seventh tail already, you should be able to heal almost simultaneously."

Naruto shook his head, "I know, it's just not working." Moving his head back he looked directly up at the sky. The sunset painted the sky with a glow of red and pink.

Kana moved closer to him, and stared into his eyes, "I can't lose you Naruto."

He stared back, "You won't. I promise I'll be at your side, always and forever."

-End dream-

She awoke to someone shaking her softly. Wiping her eyes, Kana realized Kakashi was the one who woke her.

"Kakashi!" She jumped up, surprised to see him, "Where's Naruto? He is okay?"

Gaara and Kimimaro were already packed and ready to leave when they came out into the living room.

"He's being treated as we speak, but the doctor needs to know what happened so she knows how to properly heal him. That's why I need you to come with me, all three of you. I'll explain more as we go."

Grabbing her stuff, they hurriedly made their way towards Tsunade's house.


	7. Expect the Unexpected

Demonic Princess: Uprising- Chapter 7: Expect the Unexpected

"What exactly happened?" The busty medic demanded.

Kana stared up into her hazel eyes, contemplating on whether to trust her or not. Her expression was neither disrespectful or angry, but calm and almost emotionless.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, her patience warring thin, "You either tell me, or your friend dies. That's how bad his condition is."

Looking away from Tsunade, she finally nodded, "Fine. He is the container of the nine-tailed demon Kyuubi. He released a large amount of its chakra. The chakra then consumed him, eating away at his body."

The medic nodded, "His organs are in critical condition, and his tissue has been eaten away. How much chakra did he release?"

"Two tails."

Everyone, except Gaara, looked at Kana confusingly. Sighing, she explained slowly, "One tail of demonic chakra is equal to all the chakra in the human body, every last drop of it." She then nodded towards Tsunade, "Sense you are a medic you are familiar with the amount of chakra that's in the human body, yes?"

"Yes, but the amount varies. Naruto himself has quite a lot of chakra."

Kana frowned, "Okay, take the amount of Naruto's normal chakra, let's give it a number say 10. Now add two 10's to his original 10, giving you 30. Imagine all that chakra. That's three times the normal amount of chakra he should have, but remember its not normal chakra. It's demonic chakra. It can be poisonous to those whose body isn't trained to accommodate that caliber of chakra."

Tsunade sat down, thinking hard, "So, Naruto had three times the amount of chakra he should have had being forced into his body all at once, making it eat away at his insides?"

She nodded, "Yes. Do you know how to heal him now?"

The woman suddenly stood up and walked into a room that looked like a library.

"Shizune, prepare Naruto for the operation." She called and then walked out with three scrolls.

"I'm going to brief you on all his injuries. His liver, left lung, and parts of his intestines are severely damaged from the chakra. His brain has slipped into a mild coma, due to the overload of chakra. And lastly, his appendix ruptured inside due to the pressure and amount of chakra his body was trying to sustain. I will have to make an incision and remove the organ. His injuries are serious, and are not to be taken lightly, but he will live. Taking his appendix out will not harm him in any way, it will just leave him with a scar."

Kakashi sighed in relief, "How long will his recovery take?"

"It depends on how well the surgery goes, but I would say a week. Make yourself comfortable, oh and you will have to fend for yourselves for dinner. I won't be available for a couple of hours." She then walked into the operating room shutting the door behind her.

Kana sat comfortably on a couch that Tsunade had moved into Naruto's recovery room. It was pushed up against the East side of the room where the windows were.

She sat cross legged with her eyes closed, as if meditating, and breathed in and out slowly. A frown crossed her face as she began to analyze the battle with Haku and the bridge incident.

'Why wasn't I able to control it…?'

'**You aren't strong enough to control my power yet.' Suzaku simply stated, 'You have to train your mind and body. My powers are much different than those of the other demons. You need an extremely good amount of willpower to either control my powers or resist against it. It's all about who is strong in the mind because once you take the mind of the enemy, you take everything**.'

'Well then how do I train my mind?' She asked, opening her eyes and looking out of the open window. The trees swayed from the wind bringing a leaf up into the room. It danced around the room before finally settling on the coffee table in front of her.

'**Remember Naruto's training, how he had to cut the leaf with his chakra?' **Suzaku asked, and when Kana nodded indicating she remember Suzaku continued,** 'Good, I want you to make the leaf on the table come to you.' **

'What? How do I do that?' She asked completely confused.

'**Will the left to be in your hands. Feel its texture and imagine it in you palm. Think of it as if your mind has a string attached to the leaf, then slowly reel it in like a fish.' **

Kana nodded, and breathed in out slowly then stared at the leaf. Imagining the string, she slowly pulled it closer inch by inch. At first it didn't move, but as she concentrated harder the leaf began to twitch and move slightly.

"It moved!" She cried, jumping up in triumph, then she quickly sat down remembering she was next to Naruto, who was still in a comma.

'**Yes, Kana it did move. But that's isn't nearly as good enough. Try again.' **

Kana continued the exercise, but continued to get the same results. Beads of sweat began to form and roll down the side of her face. Slowly but surely, the leaf began to edge closer to the end of the table. It teetered, half of it on the table half hanging freely.

'Come here!' She mentally commanded and in an instant the leaf was in her palm instead of on the table.

'Yes!' She silently danced, happy with her success.

'**Again, Kana; make it so the leaf comes to you in one fluid motion instead of choppy, and also make it come to you faster.' **

The sun rose up slowly, bathing Naruto's room in light.

Tsunade slid the door open and smiled at the scene. Kana sat on a chair next to Naruto's bed with the upper portion of her body slumped over onto the bed near his feet with her head resting on her crossed arms. Gaara leaned back against a chair on the other side of the blonde with his hands comfortably placed behind his head and his feet propped on the bed. Kimimaro lay curled up on the couch.

Walking carefully over to Naruto, she checked his vitals then quietly walked to the door. Taking one last look at the scene she smiled then slid the door shut behind her.

_-Naruto's Mind-_

Thick slimy pipes lined the tall walls that rose above Naruto, and as he walked a pulse of energy thumped rhythmically to Naruto's heart beats making the walls glowed red with each beat.

He slowly trekked through the knee-deep water until he came to a huge golden gate that rose up to kiss the crumbling and decaying ceiling.

A piece of paper with the kanji 'Seal' written on it was in the center of the gate. Naruto stared curiously at the gate. He had been here before. He remembered he had been almost five years. The water had been up to his chest then. Images of being cornered by the villagers invaded his mind. The memory of that night, cut deep into his soul as he watched himself being tortured, and beaten by the guards that were supposedly there to protect him.

Tears reached his eyes as he watched the memory. But it became too much for him to bear and he forcefully pushed the memory away. He fell to his knees but caught himself from fully falling over by putting his hands out against the wall.

"It's been awhile Naruto…" A deep voice, murmured from behind the cage, "I was afraid you had forgotten about me, until a couple weeks ago."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up, expecting to find an enormous orange fox but instead he saw a full grown man standing in front of him. He stood at about 6ft 2 inches with long black hair with orange streaks that started at the roots then slowly faded into black. The man wore traditional samurai clothes of black Hakama pants, dark gray almost black shirt, a red sleeveless vest, and close toed ninja shoes.

"Do you know why you are here, Naruto?" His once booming voice was quieter but the stern tone of authority was still evident.

"Does it have to do with the amount of chakra I took from you?"

The man nodded, "Yes, it does. I told you to stop, but you chose to ignore me. You became drunk and crazed with my power. Now look at the damage your body has sustained because you chose to not heed my warnings."

Naruto looked away but remained silent as the man continued to reprimand him.

"Your body and mind are not yet capable to handle my power. You need proper training to be able to harness and control it; and as my vessel I will not have my container seen as weak by the other demons. So, after much consideration, I have decided that it's time I personally trained you in the way of the warrior. I will teach you how to control my powers and also help you create new jutsu's. But I have only one condition. If you break it, I will no longer teach you."

The blonde's eyes lit up and nodded vigorously, "Anything, I'll do anything!"

The Kyuubi in human form narrowed his eyes and warily stared at the eager boy in front of him, "You will do anything and everything I tell you to do."

Naruto's smile instantly transformed into a frown and looked at the man carefully, "You mean your going to control me." It was more of a statement than a question.

The man shook his head, "No, not like that Naruto. As your Sensei, when I order you to do something you do it. Do not take this as me taking advantage of you, because it is nothing like that. Everything I tell you to do will always have a purpose and meaning behind it. I am your closest ally. Don't ever forget that."

He slowly nodded his head agreeing, "Okay."

Smiling the Kyuubi gestured for him to come closer, "First I want to tell you my human form name. Demons have three names because they have three forms. One is their demon forms, and their most known name. The second are their human forms, and their human names. And the third and final form is their weapon form, but this one only the sealed demons have; I'll explain more about that one when the times comes. I am mostly known as 'Kyuubi' for my nine tails in my demon form. My human form name is Izanagi, and when you have four tails you will inherit me as a weapon. The shape of the weapon varies from each container but the higher numbered tails tend to use the same weapon. Also as you gain tails you are slowly absorbing me so when you have gained all nine tails, the Kyuubi no Yoko will be no more. You will become the new Kyuubi."

Naruto stared at the man, his eyes slightly widened in surprise, and his mouth twitched into a frown, "Will this happen to all of the Jinchuriki?"

"Yes, when they gain all the tails then they fully consume their demon; all their powers, knowledge and memories."

"Okay. Well Izanagi-sensei, what do I get to learn first?"

"When do you think he will wake up?" Kana asked looking up at the wooden house. She stood on the ground next to the river training with Gaara and Kimimaro.

They each nodded at one another, and then ran towards Kana. Her mind was off thinking about Naruto, and she didn't even notice them.

"Pay attention!" Kimimaro yelled as a bone began to protrude out of his rib cage. He pulled it out effortlessly and smacked her in the abdomen with it, then followed the attack up with an uppercut to her jaw. Using his sand, Gaara then flung Kana into the river.

"What the hell was that for? I wasn't ready!" She shouted angrily. Using her chakra to propel herself, she rose up out of the water until she stood on top of it. Seeing the look in their eyes Kana understood why they wanted to fight.

Sliding into a fighting stance she yelled, "Fine, you want to fight then let's fight!"

Kakashi watched them from inside the house.

"So you finally got them to go outside." Tsunade noticed, nodding her head to the scene below them.

"Ya, Kimimaro and Gaara were the easier ones. But Kana…she wouldn't leave his side; not even to eat, or get exercise." Kakashi chuckled, "I had to almost drag her out of that room. But now, the boys have baited her to fight them; probably to help her get her mind off of Naruto."

"Eh, I don't think the fight is just about getting Naruto off Kana's mind. I think they are fighting to keep him off their minds as well. " A calm, motherly expression flashed onto her face, "They are so strong for their age." She breathed, "Have they made their first kill yet?"

Kakashi frowned, "That's what worries me. I don't think any of them have. Kana acts like she has but I doubt it. Kimimaro has injured people severely to get away but I don't think he has killed anyone. And the other two, I'm positive they both haven't; and in a couple of months are the Chunin exams. They have to make their first kill before then, or they will be too green to take the exams."

Tsunade nodded, then an idea came to her. Pulling out a map from a bookcase, she opened it and pointed to three locations.

"When Naruto fully recovers, take them to these locations. They are all bandit camps; they've been raiding villages for a while now; they take the women and children and sell them as slaves, and burn down the villages to a crisp. I'm sure they will be easy kills for you students."

The Jounin pondered the idea for a moment then nodded, "Alright, I'll take them there. Would you mind going with me? I want to put them on smaller teams. Kana and Naruto will be with me while Gaara and Kimimaro are with you. You said there was three?"

When Tsunade nodded he continued, "Well, what I was thinking was each team gets one camp and then the last camp they destroy together. Hopefully this will form a stronger bond between the four of them, preparing them a bit for the Chunin Exams."

"That's not a bad plan, Kakashi. We will leave in a week." She then left to check on Naruto.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled suddenly from Naruto's room. Running into the room expecting to find some kind of enemy, he held a kunai in his hand.

The busty medic peeled away the bandages on Naruto's stomach where there was suppose to be a dark bluish purple bruise but instead was smooth, lightly tanned skin that showed no signs of a scar.

"There was a bruise there yesterday!" She yelled, confused as to what happened.

Kakashi then pointed at the small one-inch scar that was slightly above his right pelvic bone, "Look at the scar."

The medic turned her attention to the scar and her eyes widened at what she saw. The scar glowed red and there was a hissing sound as the scar became smaller and smaller before there was nothing left but smooth tan skin.

"What the…"

"Jinchuriki have extremely fast healing rates." Naruto muttered, sitting up slowly. The six whisker marks on his cheeks were also gone.

Tsunade almost screamed, "You shouldn't be awake yet! Why are you awake? You were in a comma! What the hell is going on?" Confused and extremely frustrated she began pacing back and fourth, muttering to herself.

Naruto moved to the side of the bed and stood up slowly, as if to test his body, then walked over to Tsunade. He gently guided the distraught woman into a chair next to the bed.

"I don't understand…How could…?"

The blonde smiled at her, and knelt down so they were eye to eye then cupped her hands in his own, "Obaa-chan, relax. You healed the wound's the Kyuubi couldn't. And now he just finished the rest of the healing."

"Obaa-chan? How dare you call me that!" She yelled angrily, shaking him wildly, "I'm not an old woman!"

Naruto chuckled to himself then muttered, sarcastically "Ya, sure of course your not."

Turning to Kakashi he said, "Where's the others?"

When Kakashi nodded towards the window, Naruto stood up and opened the dresser where his clothes lay neatly folded. Choosing his normal attire instead of his ninja clothes he pulled out some black cargo pants, and a white t-shirt.

Walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him, he shrugged off the hospital looking gown. Putting on the clothes he had selected from the dresser, Naruto then opened the door and began walking out of the room towards the front door.

"And where do you think your going?" Tsunade demanded, "You're still healing!"

Naruto shook his head, "No, Obaa-chan, I'm not. I have healed completely; I'm as good as new. So if you'll excuse me…" He brushed passed her, slipped on his shoes, and opened the door only to find that it was a straight drop down into the water.

"See. You can either go back and rest willingly or I'll make you." She threatened, cracking her knuckles evilly.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe you should just let him go stretch his legs for awhile…" Kakashi said carefully, not wanting her to turn her anger on him.

"Fine!" She yelled, pushing Naruto out of the house and slamming the down behind him.

The blonde flipped in the air, and concentrating chakra to his feet, he landed on top of the water, and then immediately turned left running towards his teammates.

Kana was trying her best to fend off both boys, but it seemed as the fight dragged on their teamwork and timing became better and better.

Kimimaro would come in with a Taijutsu attack, then Gaara would hit her with his sand or a earth jutsu. So she was constantly playing defense, trying to block Kimimaro's attacks and dodging Gaara's.

She growled in frustration. Tired of running away from their attacks, Kana jumped back a couple of feet and quickly ran through hand seals. Once the first Genjutsu was complete she continued to layer other Genjutsu's on top of it until she was sure that they couldn't get out.

Kimimaro and Gaara stood motionless as the intricate web of illusions entrapped their minds. Taking this opportunity, she ran up behind Gaara first then brought up her hand to knock him out but she was stopped by his sand barrier.

Confused as to why it wasn't yielding to her, she willed the defense to fall. At first the wall of sand stood firmly but it eventually crumbled to the ground. Smiling in satisfaction, she then hit Gaara in the back of the neck making his body go limp.

She turned to Kimimaro, only to see him break through the final layer of Genjutsu's.

"Shit!" She yelled as she ducked under a punch. Quickly taking a kunai out, Kana was able to block the bone sword just in time before it hit her shoulder. Ducking under his next strike and stepping forward she used the momentum to then grabbed the bone sword and ripped it out of his right hand.

But Kana didn't see the second bone sword that appeared in Kimimaro's left hand. He thrust it forwards, and slashing into her thigh. The wound wasn't deep but it wasn't just a scratch either. It was just deep enough to produce a mild sting and a good amount of blood flow.

Jumping back, she looked at him sharply, "Fine, if that's the way you want to play it."

Running through hand seals, she exhaled a fairly large amount of ash-smoke into the clearing, "Katon: Haisekishō! (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)"

Kimimaro tried to get out of the smoke but each time he reached the edge of the smoke Kana would cut him with a kunai.

Then suddenly a gust of wind blew away Kana's smoke jutsu, freeing Kimimaro from it.

"What the…?" Kana muttered searching for the perpetrator.

Then she spotted someone standing at the edge of the water smiling at them.

"Naruto?" She wondered aloud not sure if it was him, "Naruto!" Running towards him she embraced him, "Are you okay? Why are you out of bed?"

He stepped back from her and stretched his sore muscles, "Ya I'm fine. Once Obaa-chan healed all the initial damage, Izan- Kyuubi was able to heal the rest of it." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, mentally slapping himself for almost slipping up on using Izanagi instead of Kyuubi.

'Izanagi?' Suzaku perked up at hearing the name, 'How does he know that name? Has Kyu really started teaching him?'

'Izanagi?' Kana asked Suzaku while helping Gaara up from the ground.

'That's Kyuubi's human form name. Remember when I told you all of the demons names? Those were their human names, because that's what they used in the Spirit world. Only Izanagi refused to use his human name in the spirit world so everyone just called him Kyuubi.'

'Why would he do that?'

The demon sighed, 'He is a complicated demon.' She didn't say anymore as she retreated deeper into her cage.

So Kana left it at that, but she couldn't help but feel like there was more to the story than what she was telling her. But she left it alone like Suzaku had and she turned her attention more to the living world.

"Kana," Naruto said, slipping into a fighting stance, "Fight me."

Something was slightly different about him. As she stared at him, she couldn't place it. It could have been the look of determination mixed with excitement in his eyes or the fact that the whisker marks were…gone. That was it. Mentally making a note to talk to him later, Kana slid into an offensive stance then ran at him with a kunai drawn.

"Is training all they ever do?" Tsunade asked, still annoyed about loosing her patient.

Kakashi smiled, "You do know we were doing the exact same thing they are doing."

She shook her head, "No. They do it because they want to. We trained 24/7 because we _had_ to. We grew up living through war after war." Tsunade turned to face Kakashi, "We were forced to grow up. They- she gestured towards the young ninja's fighting outside,-don't have to grow up as fast as we did."

Remembering his talk with Kana on top of Tazuna's house, the Jounin disagreed, "Just because they didn't grow up during a war doesn't mean that they weren't forced to grow up. I think they all train so hard because each one has a goal they wish to complete. An objective that means everything to them." He turned away from the window, "All I can do is help them reach that goal."

"Take out the sentries, Kana." Kakashi whispered, pointing at four men standing guard at the entrance of the camp.

Creating a sleeping Genjutsu, the four men silently dropped to the ground unconscious. Quickly and quietly, Kakashi, Naruto, and Kana, crept into the camp.

For the most part the camp was silent. There was the occasional guard or late nightwalker but other than that the only sound was the crackling of the large fire at the center of the camp.

The camp itself had small tents that held around three bandits per tent, with only ten or so tents, that were set up in a circle around the fire.

"I'm going to take out the guards at the far end of the camp and any stragglers that come your way. You each begin to kill the bandits sleeping in the tents."

The three then split up, Kana going into a tent and Naruto going into the one next to hers.

Her first kill was easier than she thought it would be. They had observed their targets the day before. They had seen them burn village after village, taking whatever they wanted; killing who ever they wanted. Thinking about those memories made it easier for Kana to silently plunge her kunai into their chests directly hitting their heart. Once she finished, she met up with Naruto and they entered the next tent together. Then they continued until they met up with Kakashi.

They met up with Tsunade, Gaara, and Kimimaro a kilometer away from the main bandit camp.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked Tsunade from their tree perch above the others.

"Very well actually. I think knowing what these people did helped them. We ran into some guards on our way here; sense they won't be reporting back we might have alerted the camp. I think you and I should check it out before we let them loose in there."

"I agree. Lets have them stay in groups of two then. I don't want anything going wrong. There are a lot of bandits in this camp, enough to overpower us."

She nodded then jumped down from the tree.

"Naruto behind you!" Kimimaro yelled, throwing a bone Senbon at a bandit that had been running towards him from behind.

"Fūton: Renkūdan! ( Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) A blast of cutting wind from Naruto hit a group of bandits that had tried to run at them, effectively slicing them and throwing them back a couple feet.

"Where's Kana?" Naruto yelled, running over to the other boys.

"They took her. The leader of the bandits had her taken to the slave jails to be sold off." Gaara said dangerously, his jaw clenched tightly as he maneuvered his sand around the enemies until it was close enough to choke and drown them in sand.

"What! Where's Sensei and Obaa-chan?" The blonde asked, throwing a kunai at another bandit.

"I have no idea. But we need to find them."

Things had gone terribly wrong from the moment the group stepped into the camp. The bandits had been waiting for them. Once they were in the camp, they were immediately surrounded then overwhelmed, the perfect ambush.

"Let me go asshole!" Kana yelled, squirming viciously as a very large fat man swung her over his shoulder like a sake of potatoes.

"I said, _let me go __**NOW**_." The threat was then followed by a swift strike to his ear delivered by her knee. Howling in pain, he instinctively reached up to clutch his head, letting Kana go in the process.

She quickly jumped back putting distance between her and the large man. He stood at about 6 ft 11inches; weighing 400+ pounds of pure fat and muscle. Once he recovered, he ran at Kana. Like a raging bull, he swung wildly. Kana dodged his obvious punches and easily countered them. Sidestep, jump, roundhouse kick to his jaw, duck under another punch, then followed up with a hard front kick to his ribs.

He slide back, but other than that he held his ground against Kana.

"Come…here…you little…bitch." He wheezed, hunching over tiredly. Sweat dripped down from ever part of his body, and his fists hung weary at his side.

"Hey Goru maybe you should lay off the food for awhile. Then you won't get your ass kicked by a pipsqueak girl half your age!" Taunted a man who appeared behind the fat man. Unlike the other bandit, the new enemy was short and skinny, with long hunter green hair and slanted brown eyes.

Goru's nostril's flared and his face became red with anger. Then with speed he hadn't shown before he assaulted Kana with a barrage of punches she was neither ready for nor able to dodge.

His fists slammed into her stomach and shoulders, breaking numerous ribs, dislocating her left shoulder, and shattering her right collarbone. His last and strongest punch connected with her jaw, effectively making her fly back into a wall as well as fracturing her jaw.

Coughing up a good amount of blood, Kana slowly stood up clutching her shoulder tightly. Then in one swift movement, she snapped it back into place. Biting her lip until the pain subdued, Kana eyed Goru dangerously.

'**Suzaku, I need you to heal me. Now.' **

'**Way ahead of you. Ribs are repaired, just working on your collar bone and jaw.' **

She continued to watch him as he slowly made his way towards her.

'**I have no choice Suzaku. I'm releasing one tail.' **

Not waiting for a response, Kana closed her eyes and began to draw out her demonic chakra.

At first nothing happened, but then dark orange chakra began to form around her body until the chakra formed a long slender curved tail, similar to a birds tail.

When she opened her eyes, they were no longer blue but a bright yellow gold. Then in an instant she was gone, then she reappeared in front of Goru; and with a kunai, she swiftly cut his throat in one fluid arced motion. She didn't wait for his body to hit the floor before she began her assault on the other man.

The green haired man proved to be much more of a challenge than Goru. His short slender body made him agile, and his attacks swift.

"Now this is what I call a fight." He laughed, as they exchanged blow after blow. His movements were not that of a bandit, but of a full trained shinobi.

He moved on pare with Kana effortlessly, then countered every move she made. This man was definitely on a whole different level then the enormously fat man, Goru.

"Shit." Kana cursed as he danced out of the way of another one of her punches, "One tail isn't enough to beat him." Blinking away the blood that was trickling down from her face, she glared at him angrily, "I need more power."

"Before I kill you, it's only right that you know who killed you. My name is Unaha Ichirou, sorry for ending your life at such a young age." He apologized, it almost sounded sincere, but it was his closed eyed smile that gave him away. The smile that looked forced and unnatural on his face.

Closing her eyes she began to draw out more and more demonic chakra. She imagined a pool of chakra. Then picking up a goblet and filling it with the chakra, she began to slowly drink it. Letting the power fill her body, enhance her sense, and sharpen her instincts.

'That's enough.' Suzaku warned, as a giant iron curtain cut her off from the pool of chakra.

Kana turned and glared at the demon with a what-the –hell look. But she turned away swiftly, replying, 'Fine, that should be enough anyways.'

When Kana opened her eyes three orange chakra tails were flowing behind her. She took a deep breath, savoring the power that coursed through her veins. Her golden eyes rested upon her opponent, who looked at her dully as if unimpressed with the large amounts of chakra emitting from her body. As she glared at him a feeling of bloodlust and excitement took control of her body, and with each breath the desire to rip him apart became stronger and stronger. The power of the Phoenix sung to her, seduced her, and excited her.

This was the exact thing Kana had always tried to avoid. By keeping distant, and almost afraid she had never fully allowed herself to enjoy the power she had locked within her. This made the seduction even harder to deny. The sweet caress of it's warmth was unknown and foreign to Kana, but she knew one thing. She liked it, and wanted more out if. The controlling and playing it safe method she always had was being thrown out the window as Kana climbed into the passenger seat and finally letting the power move into the driver seat; letting instincts alone guide her in the fight. She let herself sit back and enjoy the ride of the thrill and pleasure of the kill.

She became one with the beast, and the beast became one with her.

And together they fought.

A pulse of energy hit Naruto like a brick wall making his vision blur, and his body shake.

'What the hell…' He thought, looking around. Everyone else seemed unaffected, or unaware of the energy pulse.

The blonde nudged Gaara, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Gaara asked, stopping and looking at Naruto confusingly.

"I didn't feel anything either." Kimimaro added, "Must be your imagination. We are all on edge right now. "

But another wave came this time that was twice as strong and twice as fast, knocking both Gaara and Naruto off their feet and onto the ground. The demonic chakra surge felt almost as if they had felt it before, the power, the chakra scent, the emotions within the energy, everything. It was so familiar to them yet so different and strange. It sung to their beastality, it sung to their souls. Making them want to be near the energy.

In one swift movement both of the boys were on their feet and staring at the center of the camp.

"Kana." Was all they said before sprinting off towards the chakra.

"Lets go." Kakashi ordered from atop his perch. Quickly jumping down, he ran towards the center of camp with Tsunade and Kimimaro following closely behind him.

He himself had felt the chakra, but it seemed there was much more to it than what he was sensing. On the bridge, Kakashi had felt Kana's demonic chakra, felt the ten-tailed Phoenix's power. But it was controlled, the chakra still felt like Kana. But this…this chakra was entirely different. It no longer held any remnants of who or what Kana was. The chakra felt entirely unnatural and evil, much like the Kyuubi's chakra had felt on that night it attacked Konoha. Something was wrong.

When the smell of burnt flesh entered his nostrils, Kakashi immediately prepared himself for the worst but even that didn't help him for the gruesome sight. Bellowing flames surrounded the small makeshift buildings, engulfing anything and everything until it was nothing but ash.

Mass amounts of bodies lay on the ground. Mutilated or burnt to a crisp it didn't matter which punishment these bandits endured, they all were beyond recognition.

As Naruto looked around at the sight, he was surprised to find that the scene did not disturb him; it was the fact that deep inside of him he wished he had been the one to dish out the punishment to them. The fact that, only a few months ago he couldn't finish off the demon brothers but now he wasn't afraid to take a life. He wasn't afraid to let someone feel the cold edge of his kunai against their throat, or watch their life fade from their eyes.

'**Welcome to the world of shinobi kid. You have now officially become my student. Don't be afraid of who or what you are. Embrace it. Use it. And conquer it.'** Izanagi advised.

"What the hell happened here?" Tsunade gasped, memories of the third elemental war entered her mind. Then a thought occurred to her, 'If this is what her raw, untrained, power is just how strong will she be when she harnesses and controls this power? Tsunade shook the thought away and approached Kakashi.

"So this is the strength of your student, Kakashi. You better train her well, or find someone to, or she will destroy anything and everything she wants to." She warned, looking him in the eyes she added sternly, "Teach her the way of the warrior."

He nodded dully; for once unable to find the words he wished to say. The outburst of power had surprised him but this…this scared him. To know he was in charge of three young Jinchuriki with unimaginable power made him uneasy. He tried to shake the feeling and regain his composure, but the feeling still remained. Deciding to do what he could for the children, Kakashi mentally made a note to find Naruto the perfect teacher to teach him the way of the warrior; Kana on the other hand…he already knew the perfect teacher for her.

"We need to find Kana, then get out of here. I'm sure everyone within a 50-mile radius will see this fire. Spread out!"

It was Gaara who found her. She was watching the fire devour the rest of the camp. As if in a trance, she lifted her hand into the air, then as if grasping the fire, she moved her hand slightly to the left. The bellowing flames followed her hand as she continued to do this with an almost childish grin on her face. Kana couldn't hold her amusement in as her smile grew larger and larger.

Gaara stared at her in amazement. She was controlling the fire much like he did with his sand.

"Kana?"

As if his presence had ended her childish amusement, she suddenly made a fist and the flames shrieked and squirmed under her choking grasp till they were nothing but ash.

"I killed them Gaara, all of them. They did terrible things, and they deserved to be punished. They deserved to die."

Gaara slowly walked toward her, careful to make his movements as clear as possible. Despite the fact that her tails were already gone, she was still very close to the killing edge.

*Which was when a Jinchuriki becomes very agitated, aggressive, hostile, and very dangerous because of a situation or because of their emotions. This is the closest to being one with their demon, besides gaining all their tails. Those who have a tight leash on their emotions, rarely ever get close to the killing edge, but that also means that they can control their demons power very well. Jinchuriki who cannot control their emotions are seen as being far more dangerous only because their demons will be able to take control of them more easily making the person become unpredictable, rash, unstoppable and unable to tell friend from foe .One wrong move around them in this state and they could go on a bloody rampage. *

So Gaara chose his words and movements very carefully. Once he was beside her, he gently put his hand on her shoulder and slowly pulled her into a hug.

"Yes," He sighed, "They did deserve to die. You did well. Now lets go home."

"I'm already aware of what she is, Kakashi, and the power that is sealed within her. What I wasn't expecting was that it would be this soon…I thought that maybe the demons powers wouldn't manifest until she was at least 12. But it seems they are developing quite rapidly. She needs proper guidance," Sarutobi informed him, stroking his white bearded chin.

"I agree. She is Uchiha Itachi's pupil is she not?" When Sarutobi nodded, Kakashi continued, "He is the perfect Genjutsu teacher for her as well as other things, but she needs a strict code to live by. She needs to learn the way of the warrior."

The aged Hokage leaned back in his chair, silently thinking for a moment. A plain brown tobacco pipe was resting on the corner of his mouth with one hand supporting it, and the other hand stroked his beard slowly. The combination of the two calmed his mind and helped him think.

"And who, Kakashi, do you propose should teach her? Konoha isn't exactly known for its Kenjutsu. There isn't even anyone here who lives by the warriors code anymore."

"Well, Hokage-sama, when we were in Nami, I remembered an old childhood friend that lives in Kiri…"

"You don't mean…?" He gasped, almost making the pipe fall out of his mouth.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, I do."

The third Hokage immediately frowned and shook his head, "Absolutely not. I will not send her to Kiri, and have her trained by _them_. She won't be a child when she returns!"

But the Jounin shook his head, "Her hands are already bloodied and her innocence as a child was never there. She reminds me of an Anbu trainee; a shinobi desperate to learn and become stronger, yet still clinging so desperately onto their humility and emotions so that once they look in the mirror they don't see a monster."

"That's absurd Kakashi!" He grunted, puffing at the pipe, "She can't possibly think of herself as a monster."

"With all due respect, I know Kana better than you. I know how she thinks. If we don't give her this training, someone else will and they will ensnare her with lies and twist her mind until she is completely corrupted. Then they will use her as they wish, raining havoc all over the shinobi nations. I see no other options Hokage-sama. I would not propose this if there were other ways. Believe me, this is the last thing I would want for her."

Sarutobi stared at the silver haired man intently; his mind however, was in a very different place. Being a seasoned Hokage, he knew how to make the tuff decisions. He knew which ones had better out comes than others. But his experience did not help him here. It was an obvious choice. He just didn't like it.

"We will wait a year. Then on April 1, you may send the message. If they accept her, then she may go. Now on to the matter of the boy you brought back... "

Sarutobi stood on the roof of the Hokage building, staring down at the village.

'I can't send her there now. She isn't ready. She's too young. But Kakashi is right. I can't ignore his logic.' Closing his eyes he sighed, 'A year should be plenty of time to prepare her for the upcoming years. No. Nothing can compare or beat _their_ training regiment. But I will do my best to help her.'

"Itachi." He said, and then waited for the Uchiha prodigy to appear wearing his full Anbu attire before continuing, "How is Kana's training going?"

"Fine, it seems she can control fire without saying a word. Her mind capabilities have grown three-fold sense I last saw her before the mission, giving her quite the unique ability. She said she learned it from Suzaku, the demon sealed within her." He paused, waiting to see if Sarutobi wanted him to go on.

"Continue." He ordered, Itachi then picked up where he left off.

"She is able to pick up objects with her mind. Kana had also said this is the first step and that she would soon be able to force her way into someone's mind and control them. For now she can only pick up small objects, but each time I see her the objects become heavier and heavier. As for her other skills, Genjutsu is coming along nicely. With her new mind techniques and genjutsu's she could easily kill someone without lifting a finger. But if a fight did get physical, she could hold her own in a Taijutsu match. It's not her strongest point but it isn't her weakest either."

Sarutobi wondered aloud, "Then what is her weakest point?"

"Ninjutsu. She mostly has fire jutsu's with the exception of a very select few medical techniques. The speed of her hand seals with Ninjutsu is also very slow."

"What about emotionally? She is still sane right?"

"Yes. Her emotions have never gotten out of control. She shows the normal six emotions, anger, annoyance, frustration, happiness, joy, and triumph. From what I can tell she is perfectly sane, and besides being very strong for her age, she will make an excellent shinobi." He deduced, finishing his report.

"Good, then Itachi I want you to keep a close eye on her. She is to become your full time student. You will share some days with Kakashi, but for the most part you will train her. When you think she is ready, I want her accompany you on your Anbu missions giving her first hand experience. Because in exactly one year from today, the Shinsengumi of Kiri will accept her into their ranks and train her. And Itachi, you need to prepare her for it."

"Yes sir." Itachi bowed, "I understand." and then began to leave but Sarutobi stopped him.

"Oh and one more thing Itachi, open up a little bit. I think having an older brother figure would be good for her, and who knows you might enjoy having a little sister. Just give her a chance, she might surprise you." Smiling at Itachi he turned his head back towards the setting sun.

- Many months later -

Kana sighed heavily as she fell back onto a green grassy hill. Her clothes were moist with sweat and as the warm summer breeze blew against her face it cooled down her body. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun as she relaxed. Relaxation was hard to come by these days. After she had returned from her mission in Nami, things had changed drastically for everyone. She no longer spent the whole day with Naruto, and Gaara. She only saw them at night or on days where they had training with Kakashi. Kana's days were filled with training, training and basically more training. But as she reflected on the past few months, Kana realized she didn't mind it all that much.

At least once a week, she would tag along with Itachi and his Anbu squad on a mission. Those were her favorite days. She got along quite well with the others on the team, but she didn't know their actual names, only their codenames. Itachi was the only other person that knew who they really were. No matter how hard she tried, no one had ever told her their real names; and Kana didn't dare try to invade the minds of a well-seasoned Anbu. She had just started to learn the basic's of her mind techniques and wasn't even near ready to enter someone's mind. And even if she did somehow manage to, every member of the squad never trust her again. And that was something Kana would never risk.

On an average day, which was mostly every day, Kana would wake up early. Approximately five o'clock in the morning early thanks to her internal alarm clock, A.K.A Suzaku. Kana would mentally train with Suzaku; which meant learning how to control her demonic chakra, and the abilities she gained from her tails. Then, she would meet Itachi for a morning workout session, which was really stamina and physical training; the serious training was saved for later on in the day. So from six to eight in the morning she was with Itachi. After that the two would go their separate ways. For Kana that meant going home and eating a well-deserved breakfast with Gaara and Naruto and sometimes with Takatsu, whenever he was actually home and awake.

Gaara was always awake when she returned home, and when he started noticing a pattern in her routine he would wait for her to come home and have a fresh batch of hot tea waiting for her on the table. This became part of Kana's daily life, and she found herself enjoying her time with Gaara. The house was silent that early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains, bathing the house in a warm, soft hue of yellow-orange, making the atmosphere calming and serene. So her and Gaara would talk until Naruto stumbled into the kitchen asking for breakfast. To Kana, that was when her day really began; when her family gathered around the table and ate breakfast together. It was a time where you didn't have to be constantly pushing yourself, or forcing yourself onward. But of a time where you could just relax and enjoy each other's company.

After breakfast, Naruto and Gaara would go off and start their own training, while Kana would usually have a couple hours to herself. And that was currently were she was in her training schedule. The young ten year old shut her eyes and let the warm July breeze sway her hair back and fourth across her face. She savored these moments of bliss and tranquility. But her eyes hadn't even been shut for more than two minutes before Itachi walked into the clearing.

"Taking a break I see." He chuckled, holding out his hand to help her up off the ground. She gratefully took it, and groaned at her sore muscles protests.

"If you are going to rest, at least do some meditation. You shouldn't waste time just lying there. It won't do you any good." Itachi advised, smiling at the expression on Kana's face.

"Two minutes! That's was the amount of time I was laying on the ground. Two minutes! Don't get all preachy on me Itachi. My body hurts all over from our spar yesterday. It needed a break!" She puffed out her lip, crossed her hands over her chest and stared at him angrily, "So don't give me that crap. I'm tired!"

The Anbu captain stood looking at her amusingly, waiting patiently for her rant to end, "Are you finished now?" He asked, the tone of voice was more serious than it was playful.

Hearing this, she immediately dropped her childish fun and spoke to him in a more formal voice that protocol demanded. She spoke to him as a superior and as a captain not as sensei, friend or brother.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded in approval at the change in her behavior then addressed the reason as to why he was there, "We have a mission tonight. It's to deliver a message to an informant. We will leave tonight at six. Be well rested. We travel all night. Oh and pack warm clothes. We are going to Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow)" And then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'He sent a clone? That's unlike him…' Kana sighed but shrugged it off. 'That either means he isn't in a position to come and tell me himself, or he's too busy to.' She then began walking back home.

Naruto was sitting cross-legged in the living room with a cloth in one hand and a kunai in the other, cleaning and sharpening his weapons.

"Your back early. Are you leaving for a mission?" He asked, picking up the last unpolished, dull kunai.

"Ya, I leave in a few hours. I have some time to kill before I need to start preparing, wanna play some shoji?" Kana offered, pulling the board out of a cabinet and onto the kitchen table.

Naruto smiled mischievously, "You know it!" Then hurriedly put his polished weapons away before sitting down on the opposite side of Kana.

"So how's your training going with Koga-san?" She asked, moving a piece on the board.

"Pretty good. He say's it takes years of dedication and practice to be given the privilege to wear a sword. So I'm stuck carrying around this dumb wooden one." He grimaced and pointed over his shoulder at the medium length wooden katana leaning up against the chair, "Sensei says that once I polish and perfect the basics then the real training begins." Naruto then moved his own piece in accordance to what Kana had done.

Kana smiled at his move and continued the conversation, "That's good. What does Izanagi think of you becoming a swordsman? I know Suzaku keeps bugging me to train with you and Koga-san."

He scratched his head, puzzled as to why she would move one of her Generals when it was in no apparent danger, "Izanagi was delighted to say the least, actually I haven't ever seen him that happy. But I think you should take up the sword. You would do well with it. Besides you haven't chosen a weapon yet have you?"

She shook her head, "No I haven't. Everyone keeps telling me I need to choose one soon, even Itachi and he doesn't even specialize in weapons!"

"Well, Koga-sensei told me it was better to start sooner than later. That way you become more comfortable with handling the weapon and get more experience with it."

"I suppose that does make sense. You know Kakashi-sensei only uses kunai's too thought right?" She stared at the board for a moment then made her move, "I have only met Koga-san a few times. What's he like?"

"He's a lot like me I guess. I mean, I get along with him. He's not the arrogant, jackass, type of guy that pisses me off. He's got a laid back personality, but he's a stickler when it comes to Kenjutsu. He jokes around quite a bit, and is a smartass. But the funny thing is, the other day when we were playing a round of shoji, and I found out he's a genius! I think he could give you a run for your money- hey! Dammit!"

"Checkmate." She laughed, leaning back in her chair, "Hmm, if you say so. Have him come over for dinner sometime, Kay? He sounds like an okay guy. But hey, I gotta run and get ready for my mission. I'll be back in a few days probably." Kana then stood up, and hurried into her room to get packed.

Dressed fully in Anbu attire and a plain white porcelain mask, Kana ran out of the house. She arrived with a few minutes to spare and noticed everyone else was already there. Nodding to each of her teammates, she took her designated place on Itachi's right hand side. No one spoke as they waited for the command to leave.

When Itachi lifted his hand, everyone tensed, he spoke quietly to the group his voice barely louder than a whisper, and "Our informant is waiting at the Danuki Bridge, in Tomoku. We run full speed the whole way. The spy only has a short amount of time to wait and tonight was the only time he could meet us. We go in silently and cautiously. Stay alert."

Then he brought down his hand and everyone disappeared. With Itachi leading the way, the group ran in a Z formation with Kana in the center. As they ran Itachi analyzed through the events of only hours before.

"Itachi you serve as our pipeline to the village. You're the backbone that connects this family to the village. You have to be a useful connection in order for us to know where to strike the Hokage; we need to know where his forces are weakest so we can stage our coup de tat." He ordered, pacing back and fourth. The small dark room under the house was poorly lit but you could clearly see his annoyance.

"I need more time. The council does not fully trust me yet." Itachi replied, calmly. He sat in the center of the room with all Uchiha Council members staring at him angrily.

"You have been a captain for nine months! How does that not prove your loyalty to them?" Fugaku snarled.

But Itachi shook his head, "That means nothing to them. You will need to be patient. I can't force them to give me information or to trust me. All I can do is do my job as best of my ability. Speaking of which, I need to prepare for my mission. So if you would excuse me." He then stood up and began talking towards the stairs.

"Itachi!" His father yelled, grabbing his arm. "I am the Clan leader, and you will listen to what I tell you to do. This meeting is not over so sit down. Now."

The young Uchiha frowned and gazes at his arm as if there was something wrong with the picture.

"Let go." He ordered, his voice icy and emotionless. Fugaku's eyes widened, and for once he was at a loss as to what to say. The only thing he could do was to release his son's arm and let him go. As he let Itachi pass, Fugaku was still stunned with the image of his son's fully matured Sharingan staring angrily back into his own black eyes.

"Captain?" Kana said, increasing her speed so she was next to him, "Are you okay?"

Itachi turned his head slightly towards her, "Yes, I'm fine." He then increased his own speed, so that he was a couple feet in front of his team.

"Was it just me or did he seem to be spacing out?" Kana breathed falling back into her position behind Yu.

Behind Kana, Moji nodded in agreement, "He was, but for now just let him be. Taizen wouldn't let anything personal get in the way of the mission. So just let him sort whatever he is dealing with himself."

Kana frowned, not liking the idea, but decided that that was the best thing to do right now. It was neither the time nor the place to pester Itachi about his family issues.

It was close to 12 in the morning when they finally reached the border of Yuki no Kuni. Dressed in long sleeved shirts, and black Anbu jackets that covered them from head to toe, the squad approached the village, Tomoku, quietly. Using hand signals Itachi told his team that the bridge was just past this village. So the group of five swiftly jumped from roof to roof, covering the three-kilometer village in less than ten minutes.

From the tops of the large Alpine trees to the first layer of dirt, a thick 12-inch coat of fresh snow lay on the ground. The captain scowled under his mask at the untouched snow, then turned to his team.

"Find a tree with a view of the bridge. Stay alert and keep hidden. Raikou your with me. We are going to talk to our informant."

Doing as they were told, Yu, Moji, and Kana, jumped up into the trees while Raikou and Itachi approached the bridge. As they walked closer, a figure was leaning up against the side of the bridge. When the figure noticed the leaf Anbu, they turned around to face them. They were clothed in a solid white cloak type hooded jacket that covered their entire body, and white boots. With their face completely concealed by shadows, the figure stepped forward cautiously.

"Identify yourself."

"We are Anbu from Konohagakure no Sato. My name is Taizen and this is Raikou. Are you Fujiwara Emi?" Itachi asked, addressing the figure on the bridge.

The figure nodded and slowly pulled the hood back revealing her pale blonde hair and dark green eyes, "I am."

Yay! This chapter took me forever to do! Things have been crazy lately sorry!


End file.
